Harry Potter and The Walking Dead (long fic)
by Maevezanar
Summary: Khi thế giới trở nên tăm tối và sụp đổ dần trong mắt bạn, bất chợt một ánh sáng loé lên và bạn tin chắc rằng đó là niềm tin duy nhất còn sót lại. Nhưng rồi, đó lại là một niềm tin đánh cắp và tất cả lại như vuột khỏi tay một lần nữa, bạn sẽ làm gì để bước tiếp?
1. Prologue

—

_Khi thế giới trở nên tăm tối và sụp đổ dần trong mắt bạn, bất chợt một ánh sáng loé lên và bạn tin chắc rằng đó là niềm tin duy nhất còn sót lại. Nhưng rồi, đó lại là một niềm tin đánh cắp và tất cả lại như vuột khỏi tay một lần nữa, bạn sẽ làm gì để bước tiếp?_

Harry Potter từng có một gia đình, sau một năm hiện diện trên đời, anh mất gia đình đó. Mười năm sau, Harry bắt đầu có một gia đình khác, những người coi anh như con, như cháu, những người coi anh như một phần cuộc sống họ và những người yêu anh bằng tất cả lòng chân thành. Harry Potter đã lại có gia đình, tình yêu, sự nghiệp và một cuộc sống dường như là bình yên mãi mãi.

Cái ngày mệt mỏi trở lại trường Hogwarts với thân thể đầy máu và vết thương, với tâm trí và sức lực gần như cạn kiệt, Harry đã nghĩ, đây sẽ là cảnh hoang tàn cuối cùng mà anh nhìn thấy, Harry đã nghĩ, đây sẽ là nơi kết thúc và bắt đầu tất cả. Hermione, Ron, Ginny,… khi nhắm mắt lại anh nhìn thấy họ, vẫn sống, khi mở mắt ra anh nhìn thấy họ, vẫn sống. Voldemort đã vĩnh viễn biến mất khỏi những giấc mơ của Harry. Anh nghĩ rằng mình sẽ được hạnh phúc.

"Đi thôi Hermione…" – Harry mệt mỏi nói.

"Không, mình không đi đâu hết!" – Hermione lắc tung mái tóc nâu rối bời và xơ xác.

Harry thở dài, anh mệt mỏi nhìn quanh. Hoang tàn. Bốc mùi. Và bê bết máu. Phải làm sao? Ngay cả anh còn không thể tin vào mắt mình, ngay cả Harry còn phải cố gắng lắm mới không nôn thốc nôn tháo trước những gì anh nhìn thấy. Vậy thì làm sao, làm sao Hermione có thể chịu nổi? Harry giơ tay rồi rút tay lại, rất nhiều lần, không thể chạm vào đôi vai đang run bần bật kia.

"Đi thôi Hermione…" – Anh lặp lại như một cái máy. Với Hermione. Với chính mình.

Hermione Granger khóc nấc lên rồi đổ sụp xuống nền nhà nhớp nháp, cô gào khản cả giọng, đến khi tất cả âm thanh bị hút vào dãy núi đen ngòm phía sau trang trại, chỉ để lại tiếng ruồi vo ve và tiếng gió thốc lên từ cánh rừng xa xa. Harry đứng lặng. Bất lực và đau đớn. Tưởng như rất lâu, khi Hermione không còn gào khóc, cũng không còn run rẩy, Harry từ từ quỳ xuống bên cạnh cô, đặt một tay lên vai Hermione và siết nhẹ, anh thì thầm như thở:

"Đi thôi Hermione…"

Cô gái tóc nâu quay lại, đôi mắt đỏ gay và hằn lên những mạch máu li ti, cô nhìn Harry như van xin.

"Nói với mình tất cả chỉ là mơ, nói đi Harry, bồ nói đi! Từ trước giờ mình chỉ tin bồ thôi, Harry, bồ không bao giờ nói dối, hãy nói mình nghe…"

Harry nhìn sâu vào mắt cô gái. Mắt anh ráo hoảnh nhưng rát cháy.

"Hermione, mình xin lỗi…"

Hermione buông thõng hai tay, mắt cô nhìn đăm đăm vào những vết máu trên sàn nha, mùi xác thịt bắt đầu thối rữa bốc lên đến choáng váng, cô gái lại như sắp gào khóc một lần nữa…

Harry hít một hơi dài, rồi từ từ siết chặt vai Hermione và kéo cô đứng dậy.

"Mình không muốn đi đâu hết, Harry…"

Hai cánh tay đầy máu của chàng trai càng lúc càng siết chặt vai cô gái, chặt đến nỗi những vết máu trên bàn tay Harry thấm hẳn vào áo Hermione. Cô gái không giật tay ra, cũng không kêu đau, cô nhìn anh van nài.

Harry kéo Hermione lại gần hơn, rất gần, để khi nhìn vào mắt cô, anh có thể thấy gương mặt mệt mỏi và trắng xác như chết của mình. Lần đầu tiên sau tất cả, một giọt nước mắt lăn dài từ màu xanh thăm thẳm…

"Mình xin bồ, Hermione… Mình chỉ còn có bồ thôi, mình xin bồ… Chúng ta đi thôi…"

Hermione câm lặng rồi đột ngột lao vào lòng Harry và lại khóc, hai tay cô siết chặt lưng áo anh như thể nếu Hermione nới lỏng đôi tay, Harry rồi cũng sẽ biến mất.

Bên ngoài vẫn có tiếng gió, tiếng lào xào và tiếng ngừơi hối thúc vọng vào. Harry nhìn ra cửa sổ. Thế giới lại đang sụp đổ.


	2. C01: Sai lầm

**HARRY POTTER AND THE WALKING DEAD** CHƯƠNG 1: SAI LẦM

—

Harry đặt tờ Nhật Báo Tiên Tri xuống bàn làm việc và thở dài khi trông thấy tin tức về một nạn nhân mới của Thợ Săn, gã sát nhân hàng lọat mà Sở Thần Sáng đang ráo riết tầm nã. Đây đã là vụ thứ năm liên tiếp trong suốt một tháng qua và tất cả nạn nhân đều bị trúng bùa tra tấn đến chết, bị chặt mất chân và bị cho ăn mặc rất dị hợm theo kiểu những gã yêu tinh lùn goblin trong truyện cổ. Thậm chí hung thủ còn bạo gan hơn khi hắn công khai gửi thư đến Sở Thần Sáng khiêu khích đội ngũ thần sáng là vô dụng và thách họ bắt được hắn. Điều đó làm Kingsley điên tiết lên và hạ lệnh Sở Thần Sáng dốc toàn lực truy bắt Thợ Săn. Vì tổ A của Harry vốn đang hợp tác với Bộ Pháp Thuật của Nhật Bản nhằm giải quyết một vụ án quốc tế khác nên vụ sát nhân hàng loạt này được giao cho tổ của Ron, người vừa được Harry đề cử với Kingsley cho lên chức Đội Trưởng Tổ B của Sở Thần Sáng, chuyên giải quyết các vụ trọng án tại London.

Harry thở dài, đột nhiên thấy lo cho Ron. Không phải anh không có lòng tin ở Ron, nhưng với một vụ lớn như vậy, anh tự hỏi liệu Ron có đảm nhận nổi vai trò đội trưởng khi một nạn nhân nữa lại xuất hiện, và áp lực ngày càng tăng. Thế là Harry định chút nữa sẽ ghé sang tổ B hỏi thăm tình hình của Ron và biết đâu sau đó có thể rủ luôn cả anh chàng cùng Hermione ăn trưa. Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Chỉ mỗi việc nhắc đến tên cô thôi cũng đủ khiến ruột gan Harry cồn cào. Cả tuần qua Harry đi công tác suốt ở Nhật Bản nên chẳng có cơ hội gặp cô và anh nhớ cô da diết.

Giờ này chắc Hermione vẫn còn vùi đầu trong phòng thí nghiệm của bệnh viện Thánh Mungo mà tất bật nghiên cứu một loại thuốc gì đó. Một cách lạ lùng, Harry thấy nhẹ lòng khi Hermione đã chọn con đường làm dược sĩ, thay vì lương y. Vẫn biết rằng lương y là một nghề cao quý, nhưng nó cũng đồng nghĩa với việc cô sẽ bận rộn hơn và sẽ có nguy cơ nhiễm bệnh cao hơn với ngần ấy bệnh nhân cần cấp cứu ra ra vào vào bệnh viện mỗi ngày. Đó là chưa kể dạo gần đây Harry thường nghe tin có một căn bệnh lạ đang diễn ra ở vùng ven London. Dường như có một loại virus nào đó khiến người bệnh suy giảm hệ miễn dịch, trở nên xanh xao ốm yếu, có khuynh hướng bạo lực, tấn công và cắn người. Dù sao đó cũng chỉ là tin đồn và chưa có gì chứng minh sự xác thực của nó, nhưng dù sao Harry cũng thật tình không muốn Hermione trở thành một trong những nạn nhân đầu tiên nếu dịch bệnh đó tràn đến London. Có lẽ anh sẽ nhắc lại điều đó với Hermione vào bữa cơm trưa nay, cẩn thận vẫn hơn mà.

Nghĩ rồi anh với tay lấy cái áo khoác treo trên móc và thẳng bước ra khỏi văn phòng, đến chỗ Ron.

"Chào Ngài Potter!" – Dennis, một anh chàng non toẹt vừa mới gia nhập Sở Thần Sáng hớn hở cười với Harry khi anh đẩy cửa bước vào văn phòng tổ B.

"Gọi tôi là Harry!" – Anh cười mỉm, vỗ vai Dennis -"Ron đâu?"

"Anh ấy đang thẩm vấn một nghi phạm trong vụ án Thợ Săn."

"Có manh mối mới sao?" – Harry xoay sang hỏi.

"Chúng tôi bắt được gã này loay hoay gần hiện trường vụ thứ năm và Ron nghi ngờ hắn là đồng bọn của Thợ Săn."

Harry gật đầu ậm ừ, liếc mắt vào phòng thẩm vấn qua bức tường gương đặc biệt được thiết kế để người đứng bên ngòai có thể theo dõi quá trình thẩm vấn mà người bên trong không hay biết. Ở phía bên kia bức tường, Ron đang đập bàn hùng hổ dọa nạt gã nghi phạm với một vẻ mặt dữ tợn nhằm ép hắn cung khai. Được một lúc, anh chàng lại hạ giọng nhỏ nhẹ dụ dỗ hắn chuyển sang làm nhân chứng chỉ điểm để được giảm tội. Quan sát được một lúc thì mắt Harry đột nhiên nhíu mày rồi thở dài, Ron luôn luôn là như vậy, không khoa học và quá cảm tính. Vừa lúc ấy, Ron mở cửa phòng thấm vấn và đẩy gã nghi phạm về phía Dennis để đem hắn đi tạm giam.

"Harry!" – Ron bước tới, đánh tay với anh bạn thân. "Ngọn gió nào đưa bồ tới đây?"

"Làm ơn đừng có hỏi mình câu đó khi tổ A của mình chỉ cách tổ B một bức tường." – Harry cười hì hì -"Thật ra mình định rủ bồ đi ăn trưa cùng Hermione và… sẵn tiện hỏi thăm vụ án."

"Xui rồi bồ tèo! Mình vừa moi được tin mật về vụ án sát nhân hàng loại đó. Gã lúc nãy tên Alex Moreno, là đồng bọn của Thợ Săn. Hắn đảm nhận việc hóa trang cho xác nạn nhân và mang cặp chân đem đi vứt ở chỗ khác. Hắn khai Thợ Săn vốn là một thằng lùn bẩm sinh từng bị từ chối gia nhập đội Quidditch vì chiều cao khiêm tốn. Cho rằng hắn bị kỳ thị, Thợ Săn trở nên căm thù những cầu thủ chơi Quidditch và đó là động cơ ra tay của hắn. Đặc biệt những nạn nhân của hắn đều cao trên 1m90. Thợ Săn gọi cho Moreno đến dọn hiện trường sau mỗi lần ra tay nên gã khai hắn không biết mặt của Thợ Săn. Tuy nhiên có vài lần hắn thoáng thấy một người lùn đứng cạnh hiện trường, cao tầm cỡ 1m50."

"Moreno còn nói gì với bồ?" – Harry nhíu mày, giọng trầm hẳn.

"Hắn nói cứ cách một tuần thì Thợ Săn sẽ đi vào quán bar "The Mermaid" gần các sân vận động, nơi tập trung nhiều các cầu thủ để lựa chọn con mồi kế tiếp. Hôm nay là đúng một tuần kể từ khi hắn ra tay với nạn nhân trước nên mình định sẽ cài người làm mồi, dụ bắt hắn." Ron hớn hở búng tay với kế hoạch của mình.

"Không được!" – Harry gằn giọng khiến anh chàng tóc đỏ ngạc nhiên -"Dứt khoát không được! Thứ nhất việc đó rất nguy hiểm…"

"Mình sẽ đảm nhận việc đó. Mình cao 1m92, đủ chuẩn và mình là cầu thủ Quidditch của đội Thần Sáng London." Ron cắt ngang lời Harry.

"Vậy thì lại càng không! Lý do thứ hai, gã đó đang nói dối." – Harry lắc đầu, rồi giơ tay chặn ra hiệu cho Ron im lặng để anh tiếp tục trình bày lý do -"Lúc nãy mình có quan sát bồ thẩm vấn hắn và mình không tin rằng gã Moreno đó vì sợ bồ mà cung khai tất cả. Hắn liên tục đưa tay sờ tai, gãi cằm và chân thì hướng ra ngoài cửa. Khi một người đang nói dối (ngoại trừ những tay chuyên nghiệp) thì họ sẽ tự thấy bản thân có lỗi, và đột nhiên thấy cần phải che miệng lại bằng những động tác như gãi cằm, gãi mũi, chạm môi. Tương tự, khi bồ nói sẽ không khởi tố và chuyển hắn qua làm nhân chứng thì hắn tỏ rõ ý không muốn nghe bằng cách đưa tay lên sờ dái tai hoặc gãi ở vùng gần lỗ tai. Còn nữa, nhiệt độ ở phòng thẩm vấn không nóng, cũng không lạnh, nhưng hắn liên tục giữ một tư thế ngồi khoanh tay, và bắt tréo chân hướng ra cửa. Đó thể hiện ý muốn ngay lập tức thoát ra khỏi đó. Bồ nói hắn thành thật khai, nếu vậy sao hắn lại muốn đi khỏi Sở Thần Sáng? Hắn không sợ Thợ Săn trả thù hắn đã khai ra sao? Cuối cùng, mình tin là hắn nói dối vì mắt hắn cứ không ngừng liếc sang trái. Ron à, mắt người ta sẽ liếc sang phải khi nhớ lại một sự việc và liếc sang trái khi đang suy nghĩ, tưởng tượng ra thứ gì đó. Cho nên mình khẳng định tất cả những gì hắn nói hoàn toàn không đủ độ tin cậy. Có hai lý do để hắn làm vậy: một, hắn muốn khai mang để nhanh chóng thoát ra nhưng vì hắn đã khai nhận tội đồng phạm nên cung cấp thông tin giả không giúp hắn nhẹ tội hơn và chẳng lợi ích gì nên chỉ còn khả năng thứ hai, hắn muốn đánh lạc hướng điều tra vì một lý do mờ ám khác mà mình nghĩ bồ nên xem xét kỹ lại."

"Bồ tưởng tượng nhiều quá đấy Harry! Những điều bồ nói là không thể vì trước khi thẩm vấn, mình đã pha chân dược vào cà phê của hắn." Ron xuề xòa phẩy tay, nhìn Harry như thể anh này vừa bị ai đó nện một cú vào đầu. Anh chắc chắn thằng bạn thân đã đọc quá nhiều sách trinh thám của Muggles rồi.

"Chân dược không có nghĩa là tuyệt đối. Hermione vừa cho mình biết một đồng nghiệp trong phòng thí nghiệm của cô ấy vừa chế tạo ra thuốc phản chân dược. Tuy nhiên chỉ là giai đoạn thử nghiệm nên số người biết được tin này rất hạn chế. Nếu Moreno có biết và sử dụng 'phản chân dược' trước khi thẩm vấn thì suy ngược lại, ta có thể dựa vào đó mà khoanh vùng đối tượng tình nghi xem ai có khả năng lấy mẫu thử thí nghiệm. À, và cũng cần điều tra thêm về lai lịch gã Moreno để xem động cơ tại sao hắn phải nói dối nữa…" – Harry kiên quyết nhưng anh chàng tóc đỏ vẫn tỏ ra bướng bỉnh.

"Harry! Harry à! Bình tĩnh nào! Có phải bồ muốn thử mình nên mới bịa chuyện phản chân dược gì gì đó phải không? Mình chưa bao giờ nghe Hermione nói đến thứ đó cả trong khi mình mới là chồng của cô ấy. Có phải Hermione nên chia sẽ với mình trước khi nói với bồ không? Ý là…nếu nó có tồn tại. Ha Ha! Mình không mắc bẫy bồ đâu và cứ yên tâm đi bồ tèo! Mình tự tin đủ kinh nghiệm giải quyết vụ này mà. Dù sao cũngmới lên chức nên mình lại càng phải lập công ra oai thì cấp dưới và Hermione mới phục mình chứ. Biết đâu chiến công này lại là món quà cưới tuyệt nhất cho Hermione thì sao?! Chắc cô ấy sẽ thấy hạnh phúc và tự hào về mình lắm. Có đốt đuốc đi khắp London này cũng không tìm ra ai yêu cô ấy như mình đâu." Ron đắc ý, xoa xoa cằm cười hắc hắc trong khi Harry lại tỏ ra bối rối khi cái tên cô bạn thân được nhắc đến.

"Thì chính vì thế…Ron! Chính vì…Hermione…mà bồ lại càng phải cẩn thận. Chỉ còn một tuần nữa là đến…đến đám cưới của bồ. Nếu bồ có chuyện gì…" – Harry ngập ngừng, ấp úng -"….thì Hermione… biết phải làm sao?"

"Thì bồ thay mình lo cho Hermione!" – Ron tỉnh bơ, đặt một tay lên vai Harry với ánh mắt giao phó khiến anh chàng tóc đen trợn tròn mắt, đứng chết trân -"Coi kìa bồ tèo! Nhìn mặt bồ cứ như thể vợ mình tệ lắm vậy. Nói cho mà biết nhé, cho dù không có mình thì Hermione cũng không chọn bồ đâu. Đừng nói là sợ cô ấy bám theo bồ, mà thậm chí dù có muốn thì bồ cũng không có được trái tim cô ấy đâu vì mình đang sở hữu nó. Ha Ha!" – Ron phá ra cười, không để ý Harry khẽ lấy tay quệt ngang một giọt mồ hôi trên trán. Trong tích tắc, anh chàng nghe tim mình đập nhanh như thể nó sắp nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực với ý nghĩ Hermione sẽ thuộc về anh. Rất may Ron không để ý và đã nhanh chóng bước ra khỏi phòng, không quên nhoẻn một nụ cười toe toét với Harry -"Thôi mình đi lên kế hoạch hành động đây. Ăn trưa vui vẻ với Hermione nha. Nói dùm là mình xin lỗi không đến được và mình yêu cô ấy!"

Harry gật đầu, ậm ừ, nửa bối rối nửa lại không an tâm khi Ron liều lĩnh như vậy. Nhưng biết sao được, cậu ấy đã lớn và có lựa chọn của riêng mình, dù đó là đúng hay sai…

"Hermione! Ăn xà lách nè!" – Harry xớt vội rau và cà chua từ dĩa thịt bò bít tết của anh sang cho Hermione mà không đợi cô trả lời. Anh biết quá rõ cô sẽ không phản đối và chắc chắn điều tiếp theo Hermione sẽ làm là cắt nửa lát cá sốt dâu tằm của cô sang dĩa của anh.

"Ăn cá đi Harry!" Cô nhíu mày, trách. "Bồ cần phải tẩm bổ lại. Mỗi lần đi công tác xa về là mình lại thấy bồ ốm đi."

"Bồ cũng biết nói là đi công tác mà, có phải đi thi ăn đâu mà kêu mình mập hả?" Harry ý kiến ý cò và ngay lập tức bị Hermione quăng cho một cái lườm lạnh sống lưng. Thấy thế, anh chàng liền cong đuôi, chuyển chủ đề khác. "À ừm…Lẽ ra mình định rủ Ron đi cùng, nhưng cậu ấy bận và nhờ mình nói xin lỗi bồ dùm!" – Harry thuật lại, cố tình lượt bỏ một chi tiết nhỏ mà anh cho là không cần thiết.

"Ừ! Công việc quan trọng hơn!" – Cô bình thản bổ sung – "Vả lại chuyện hôn lễ cũng gần sắp xếp xong rồi, bà Weasley và Ginny đều lo hết nên mình và Ron không phải bận tâm lắm. Họ chọn từ áo cưới, thiệp mời, nhà hàng, hoa cưới cho đến thợ trang điểm mà… ờ, nói chung là tất cả mọi thứ." – Hermione bật ra một tiếng cười hạnh phúc khô khan đến rát lòng. Nó khiến anh phải buông nĩa và ngẩng lên nhìn xoáy sâu vào đôi mắt lấp lánh phần nào vô hồn của cô. Đây không phải là cách anh vẫn tưởng tượng Hermione trong ngày cưới. Đâu đó trong những cơn mơ hoang của những ngày rong ruổi đi tìm Trường Sinh Linh Giá, anh đã nhìn thấy cô rơi nước mắt vui sướng đến nhảy cẫng lên khi được đeo vào tay chiếc nhẫn cầu hôn, nhìn thấy cô lăng xăng chạy khắp nơi thử áo cưới, nếm món ăn, chọn thiệp hồng, nhìn thấy cô cãi nhau gay gắt với vị hôn phu khi hai người bất đồng quan điểm về ý tưởng buổi lễ để rồi kết thúc bằng một nụ hôn làm hòa ngọt ngào đến nao lòng, và cuối cùng… anh nhìn thấy cô mặc váy cưới trắng muốt khoác tay chú rể trong rạng ngời hạnh phúc khi cùng bước vào lễ đường đổi trao lời thề hôn nhân.

Là đầy sức sống như thế chứ đâu phải như bây giờ. Không phải như vậy. Không nên như vậy.

Anh biết đó là một nụ cười giả tạo.

Cô biết anh biết.

Và anh cũng biết cô biết anh biết.

Nhưng như những lần khác và như bao năm nay, cả hai đều chọn cách xoay lưng với sự thật ấy. Anh nháy mắt, nhỏen miệng cười với cô -"Bồ sướng thật đấy, Hermione! Làm cô dâu mà không phải nhúng tay lo chuyện gì hết. Cứ khoanh tay rung đùi rồi chờ tới ngày làm lễ."

"Ừ! Thảnh thơi cứ như đám cưới của ai chứ chẳng phải của mình vậy." – Cô cười phụ họa một cách mỉa mai và đâu đó trong những câu đùa, những tiếng cười của họ, Harry thấy đắng cả lòng. Rồi như thể vở kịch lố bịch đó còn chưa đủ cao trào, Hermione quyết tâm bồi thêm một đọan kết nghiệt ngã, "Mà này, bồ vẫn quyết tâm không dự hôn lễ của tụi mình sao? Bồ biết đó, Ron nói bà Weasley rất muốn bồ làm phụ rể…và Ron cũng chắc Ginny sẽ làm một phụ dâu rất đẹp đôi với bồ. Nếu dời lịch công tác ở Pháp được thì có lẽ bồ nên th…"

"Là bồ muốn hay Ron muốn?"

"…Là Ron. Có khác biệt gì sao?" Cô ngập ngừng trả lời, lãng tránh ánh mắt dò hỏi của anh.

"Không có gì khác!" – Harry lắc đầu. "Kế họach vẫn như vậy!" – Anh nhún vai, nhanh chóng trả lời một cách thản nhiên, khô khốc như thể anh đã biết trước câu hỏi và chuẩn bị trước câu trả lời – "Hai bồ vẫn kết hôn, chỉ là phụ rể có thay đổi thôi. Và mình không thể dời lịch công tác." – Rất ngắn gọn, Harry từ chối cô. Anh biết rõ đâu là giới hạn mà mình có thể chịu đựng. Đôi lúc anh tự hỏi là Hermione quá vô tư hay thật sự cô nhẫn tâm đến thế khi đưa ra những lời đề nghị như vậy – "Dù sao thì… hai bồ cũng sẽ nhận được lời chúc phúc tốt đẹp nhất của mình." Harry nháy mắt, cố lấp đi sự gượng gạo bằng một nụ cười toe toét.

Hermione gật đầu, biết rõ không thể thay đổi quyết định của anh. "Cám ơn!". Một thoáng chút ưu tư phảng phất trên gương mặt xinh đẹp của cô như thể Hermione đang bối rối, không biết phải nên phản ứng làm sao với thái độ của anh, nên thất vọng hay nên nhẹ nhõm. Tuy thế, cũng như anh, cô rất giỏi che giấu cảm xúc của mình và đã nhanh chóng lái câu chuyện sang một chủ đề khác -"À phải, nhắc đến công việc, nếu càng bận thì bồ càng nên nhín thời gian cho Ginny mới phải. Như hôm nay thay vì đến ăn trưa với mình thì bồ nên đi kiếm Ginny!"

"Ginny…?" Harry lặp lại, có phần ngạc nhiên khi Hermione đột ngột nhắc đến cô nàng tóc đỏ, bạn gái ba năm của anh. Dù điều cô nói là đúng và rằng đó là bổn phận không thể chối cãi của một người bạn trai thì thề có Merlin, Harry chưa từng nghĩ sẽ đi tìm cô nàng kể từ khi về đến London. Chết tiệt. Anh gần như quên bẵng cô nàng tóc đỏ. Anh trợn mắt chết trân một vài giây, lúng túng với cái phương trình bất định trong não anh chàng, 'Harry rãnh = phải đi kiếm Hermione'. Và vì dĩ nhiên anh không thể thừa nhận điều đó trước mặt cô bạn tóc nâu nên đành phải kiếm cớ chối -"Ừm! Bồ cũng biết Ginny là cộng tác viên chính của tờ tuần san Kẻ Lẻo Mép nên cũng khá bận mà. Nhưng…ờ…tụi mình có quỹ thời gian riêng mà! Bồ…ừm… không cần lo! Tụi mình có nhiều tiết mục lắm!"

"Nhiều tiết mục?…Hẳn là vui lắm!" – Hermione nhún vai, có phần nào hời hợt như thể cô không thật sự hứng thú lắm với những chi tiết như vậy.

"Tất nhiên!" – Harry đáp với một nụ cười tươi rói, quyết tâm diễn cho tròn vai người bạn tốt của mình. Thật may làm sao, cô thôi không dày vò anh bằng chuyện hôn lễ và chuyện Ginny nữa nà chuyển sang những chủ đề an tòan hơn như chuyện công việc, chuyện cô nghe râm ran bệnh lạ ở đâu đó, chuyện những cuốn sách mới xuất bản và cả chuyện Harry cần giảm tần suất đi công tác xa lại vì cô lo cho sức khỏe của anh. Buổi trưa kết thúc bằng chuyện cả hai hẹn nhau cùng đi xem một bộ phim Muggles mới ra rạp. Và vì biết rằng anh em nhà Weasley sẽ chẳng có hứng thú với lọai công nghệ ấy, hai đứa quyết định không rủ Ron và Ginny.

Harry biết rằng những giây phút được riêng tư cùng Hermione sẽ sớm trở thành dĩ vãng và thời gian gặp riêng cô sẽ ngày một hiếm hoi hơn khi cô đã là vợ người ta nên anh càng quyết tâm trân trọng những khoảnh khắc bên cạnh cô, tạo một bữa tối thật đẹp cho cả hai đứa để mảnh ký ức này sẽ hòa quyện vào muôn vàn kỷ niệm mãi mãi chôn sâu trong tận cùng tim anh. Sau suất chiếu, hai đứa cùng đi ăn khuya rồi cùng tản bộ về nhà. Vừa đi vừa trò chuyện về nội dung phim. Cô chê anh xem phim tình cảm mà ngáy khò khò khiến cô xấu hổ lây, còn anh chê cô quá mau nước mắt khi nam chính chết. Anh cằn nhằn lẽ ra khi gặp nguy hiểm thì nữ chính phải tự trốn đi khi nam chính yêu cầu, không bị cô ấy làm phân tâm thì anh ta đã không chết. Hermione, vẫn như mọi khi, khẳng định lại hành động đuổi bạn đời của mình đi là một ý nghĩ tồi và nếu đó là cô, thì cô nhất quyết sẽ ở lại chiến đấu cùng nam chính cho dù đó là sống hay chết. Cả hai tiếp tục tranh cãi và thậm chí khi đã về đến cửa nhà Hermione mà vẫn chưa định được thắng thua. Harry chúc cô ngủ ngon bằng một nụ hôn trên má rồi chào tạm biệt, không quên lời hẹn sẽ tiếp tục cuộc tranh luận này vào lần sau gặp lại.

Thậm chí ngay cả khi đã trở về nhà, leo lên giường mà anh vẫn ngỡ như buổi tối chỉ vừa mới thóang qua đây. Mùi hương trên tóc cô như vẫn còn lưu lại đâu đó trên vai anh khiến lòng Harry nghe lâng lâng lạ kỳ. Anh mỉm cười. Hôm đó lẽ ra đã là một ngày tuyệt đẹp và hoàn hảo cho đến khi lò sưởi nhà anh bùng lên một ngọn lửa xanh và Dennis xuất hiện với một bộ mặt hoảng hốt, lắp bắp thông báo tin dữ.

"Ngài Wea…Weasley gặp chuyện r-rồi!"

**Còn tiếp…**

* * *

A/N: Kết thúc chương 1 rồi. Phần mở đầu khá dài. Hy vọng không làm mọi người chán vì dẫn truyện dài dòng. Ha Ha. Nhưng thật sự những chi tiết đã gieo ở chương 1 này sẽ trở thành quan trọng ở những chương sau đó. Mình hy vọng không ai ghét Harry vì cách đối xử của anh chàng với Hermione :" Một lần nữa…mọi chuyện đều có lý do của nó, há!

Đón xem chương 2 nha, sẽ sớm được post thôi để biết chuyện gì xảy ra với Ron


	3. C02: Khi anh đang ngủ

**HARRY POTTER AND THE WALKING DEAD** CHƯƠNG 2: KHI ANH ĐANG NGỦ

"Dennis! Cậu nói lại cho tôi xem? Ron đã gặp chuyện gì?" – Harry thở hổn hển, xuất hiện sau làn khói mà anh chàng vừa độn thổ tới Sở Thần Sáng.

"Ngài Potter! Thật may quá! Chúng tôi đang không biết phải làm sao. Chỉ có ngài mới cứu được ngài Weasley!" – Dennis bấn loạn, chụp lấy tay Harry với một vẻ mặt khổ sở. Anh chàng thở gấp rồi nói luôn một hơi – "Hôm nay chúng tôi có nhiệm vụ truy bắt Thợ Săn. Theo nguồn tin của Moreno, ngài Weasley quyết định sẽ dùng bản thân làm mồi nhử, cải trang thành một cầu thủ Quidditch, còn các thần sáng khác thì trà trộn làm khách thường trong quán bar The Mermaid. Chúng tôi đã ngồi đợi rất lâu nhưng vẫn không thấy ai có nhân dạng giống nghi phạm cả."

"Nhân dạng theo mô tả của Moreno?" – Harry nhíu mày, cắt ngang.

"Đúng vậy. Một người đàn ông cao cỡ 1m50 chẳng hạn nhưng tuyệt nhiên không có ai như vậy." – Dennis đáp. "Sau đó ngài Weasley có đi vào phòng vệ sinh còn chúng tôi thì ngồi ngoài sảnh giám sát."

"Các cậu vẫn quan sát được ai ra vào phòng vệ sinh chứ?"

"Có một người khác đi vào sau ngài ấy nhưng khá cao, cũng phải cỡ 1m95. Không có vẻ gì đáng nghi." – Chàng thần sáng trẻ khẳng định. "Lạ lùng là sau mười lăm phút vẫn không thấy ngài Weasley trở ra nên chúng tôi quyết định xông vào và…rất ngạc nhiên khi không thấy ai trong đó cả. Có một số đồ vật bị bể ngã và một vệt máu lạ dưới sàn. Chúng tôi đã làm phép thử Sanguision và đó không phải máu của ngài Weasley."

"Có khi nào là của chàng trai kia?"

"Chúng tôi không biết nhưng bây giờ ngài nhắc tôi mới nhớ…người đó cũng không trở ra. Vậy là anh ta đã biến mất cùng ngài Weasley?" – Dennnis vỗ trán, sực nhớ.

"Cũng không loại trừ anh ta là người đã ra tay. Các cậu có nhớ nhân dạng của người đó không? Có thể phác họa được không?"

"T-Tôi…ừm… cũng không rõ mấy vì anh ta đội nón và quấn khăn choàng kín nửa mặt."

"Thề có Merlin…" – Harry thốt lên với vẻ bực dọc – "Ngoài trời đang là mùa hè ngập nắng, và thậm chí đêm qua nhiệt độ còn lên tới 32 độ C mà các cậu nói với tôi một gã che kín mít như vậy trong một quán bar là bình thường? Thú thật tôi cũng khá ngạc nhiên khi các cậu không nghĩ đến việc ếm bùa chống độn thổ. Hẳn hung thủ đã thoát ra bằng cách đó."

"À thì ờ…" – Dennis gãi gãi đầu, bối rối chẳng biết giải thích làm sao với sai sót của cả đội. Thế là anh chàng quyết định lơ luôn nhận xét của Harry – "Nhưng…nếu nói vậy rất có khả năng ngài Weasley đã ẩu đả với tên đó và vết máu trên sàn là do hắn bị thương để lại. Vậy thì lại càng không hiểu, hắn đâu có thù oán gì với ngài ấy…"

"Nếu gã đó là Thợ Săn thì sao?" – Harry nhướn mày. "Trước đó tôi đã cảnh báo Ron tất cả có thể là một cái bẫy. Biết đâu gã Thợ Săn này muốn lập một chiến công mới mà nạn nhân là thần sáng thì sao? Do các cậu chỉ tập trung cho rằng nghi phạm là một người lùn nên đã lơ là cảnh giác với một gã cao lớn."

"Vậy…" – Dennis ấp úng – "Ngài cho rằng bây giờ mình phải làm sao?"

"Tôi nghĩ hắn đã chọn nhầm đối tượng, và Ron hẳn đã phản kháng lại, tới mức làm tổn thương hắn. Với một gã tự cao như Thợ Săn, ngang nhiên thách thức Sở Thần Sáng, thì lần này hắn sẽ không bỏ qua dễ dàng. Có thể hắn sẽ giữ Ron sống sót thêm một lúc trước khi làm những điều tồi tệ nhất, cho nên vấn đề bây giờ là thời gian. Phải gấp rút truy ra hắn là ai, và hắn đang ở đâu?" – Harry vuốt mặt, căng thẳng – "Tôi cần các cậu chia ra hành động. Một nhóm quay trở lại hiện trường vụ bắt cóc và tìm thêm manh mối, hỏi những người làm ở đó và các vị khách xem có ai nhận ra hoặc nhớ điều gì đặc biệt không, còn nữa, xin lệnh tra xét khẩn cấp vết tích độn thổ. Một nhóm khác liên lạc với ngân hàng Gringotts và tìm cho tôi tài khoản của Moreno. Tôi không tin rằng hắn làm tất cả chuyện này không công. Nhóm khác tra dùm tôi thông tin có bao nhiêu người biết được tin Ron là tổ trưởng thần sáng phụ trách vụ án này. Vì Ron chỉ vừa mới lên chức và được giao điều tra vụ này, tôi không loại trừ giả thiết Thợ Săn nằm trong vòng người thân và bạn bè của các cậu, những người đã từng làm việc với Ron. Còn lại, tôi sẽ đích thân phụ trách Moreno."

"Rõ! Thưa ngài Potter." – Các thần sáng trong đội cùng đồng thanh đáp.

Trong khi các thần sáng khác túa ra làm nhiệm vụ thì trọng trách của Harry chính là tìm thêm manh mối từ Moreno. Và để làm được việc này, anh không còn cách nào khác là cầu cứu cô bạn thân Hermione ngay trong đêm.

"Vậy ý bồ là…Ron đã bị bắt cóc bởi một tên sát nhân hàng loạt và giờ đang gặp nguy hiểm sao?"

Harry gật đầu, kết thúc đoạn tóm tắt toàn bộ câu chuyện cho Hermione. Cô gái trẻ ngồi sụp xuống ghế, mắt ngấn nước đầy vẻ hoang mang.

"Hermione…Mình xin lỗi!" – Harry đặt một tay lên vai cô – "Mình biết bồ rất lo cho Ron và tin mình đi, mình cũng chẳng dễ chịu gì đâu. Nhưng…giờ phút này mỗi một giây đều quý giá và mình rất cần bồ bình tĩnh trở lại, để giúp mình cứu Ron."

"Ý-ý bồ là sao?" – Cô ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh, vẻ bối rối vẫn còn ẩn trong đôi mắt nâu màu hạt dẻ.

"Giúp mình kiểm tra xem Moreno có sử dụng 'Phản chân dược' hay không? Cái thứ bồ từng nói với mình là đang được nghiên cứu đó." – Anh hạ giọng chắc nịch, mu bàn tay khẽ quẹt nhẹ đi một giọt nước trên khóe mắt cô.

Hermione ngẩng ra trong tích tắc rồi mắt cô bỗng sáng lên – "Harry! Đừng nói với mình là bồ đang nghi ngờ hung thủ chính là đồng nghiệp của mình."

"Phải hay không thì sẽ sớm biết thôi. Quan trọng là bồ giúp được không?"

"Mình nghĩ là được. Không thể kiểm tra phản chân dược trực tiếp được vì thứ đó vẫn còn đang trong vòng thử nghiệm. Nhưng mình có thể kiểm tra tác dụng của chân dược giúp bồ. Nếu Ron quả thật có cho gã Moreno gì đó uống chân dược thì trong cơ thể hắn phải tồn tại dung dịch đó trong 24 tiếng. Còn nếu kết quả âm tính thì nghĩa là hắn…"

"…đã sử dụng phản chân dược trước đó!" – Harry tiếp lời, nhoẻn một nụ cười với cô. "Chỉ có bồ mới nghĩ ra được cách như thế. Tới Sở Thần Sáng với mình nhé." – Anh chìa tay ra, nắm lấy tay cô rồi cả hai cùng độn thổ đi mất.

Kết quả kiểm tra của Moreno, mặc dù khá bất ngờ, nhưng không nằm ngoài dự đoán của Harry. Đúng là hắn đã sử dụng Phản chân dược và thông tin này chỉ gói gọn trong phạm vi năm thành viên của phòng Y Dược. Một trong số đó, Joseph Parker, khớp với chiều cao mô tả của nghi phạm là 1m95, đã từng tiếp xúc với Ron thông qua Hermione nên biết được một số thông tin của Ron ở Sở Thần Sáng. Ngoài ra các đồng nghiệp khác cũng gửi cú về xác nhận tài khoản ngân hàng Gringrotts của Moreno nhận một số lượng lớn đồng vàng không rõ lai lịch từ nước ngoài mà sau nhiều lần truy xuất thông tin cũng tìm ra được đó là tài khoản của Parker. Cuối cùng, vết tích độn thổ từ quán bar The Mermaid chỉ ra rằng địa điểm đến là địa chỉ nhà riêng của nghi phạm.

Không mất nhiều thời gian, Harry lập tức phân đội vạch kế hoạch để giải cứu Ron và mặc dù Hermione yêu cầu được theo cùng, anh vẫn nhất quyết từ chối.

"Mình hứa sẽ đem trả chồng bồ về, không mất một sợi tóc nào."

"Nhưng Harry…" – Cô khẽ nắm tay áo anh với ánh mắt khẩn thiết.

"Xin lỗi nhưng bồ không thể theo cùng! Cứ để việc này cho các thần sáng, Hermione à." Harry lắc đầu và gỡ nhẹ tay cô xuống. Không phải anh không tin tưởng cô, nhưng đây là công việc của Thần Sáng, và quan trọng hơn hết, có Hermione ở đó sẽ chỉ làm anh phân tâm lo cho sự an toàn của cô thôi. "Vả lại, đã bao giờ mình thất hứa. Dù có mất mạng, mình cũng nhất định đưa Ron an toàn trở về…" – Anh quàng một tay kéo cô vào lòng, xiết nhẹ trấn an. "…chịu không?

Đâu đó trên vai anh, Harry cảm nhận được cái lắc đầu của cô và trước khi anh kịp thắc mắc thì Hermione đã cho anh câu trả lời.

"Phải an toàn và lành lặn, cả Ron lẫn…bồ." – Cô thì thầm, siết nhẹ vòng tay ra sau lưng anh.

"Mình hứa sẽ cẩn thận." – Anh dịu giọng, rồi chào tạm biệt cô và xuất phát cùng các đồng đội khác.

Đội thần sáng dưới sự dẫn dắt của Harry đã nhanh chóng tìm đến địa điểm nghi phạm đang giấu con tin. Đó là một khu chung cư xập xệ ở ven ngoại ô London. Vùng đó khá vắng người qua lại và là một chỗ lý tưởng để giam giữ người trái phép hoặc thực hiện những hành vi đồi bại. Harry chỉ huy các đồng đội sơ tán người dân xung quanh căn hộ và tiến hành bao vây các khu vực xung quanh.

"Ngài Potter! Có một nhóm người lạ cách đây 100m. Dáng đi lảo đảo, áo quần có dính máu nghi ngờ là say rượu ẩu đả." – Peter, một thần sáng khác thông báo cho Harry sau khi dùng ống nhòm quan sát khu vực xung quanh.

"Ừm! Ở khoảng cách đó, bọn họ cũng không gây ảnh hưởng đến nhiệm vụ của ta đâu." – Anh nhận xét rồi tiếp tục ra lệnh cho đồng đội tiến lên phía trước mà không ngờ rằng đó là một quyết định sẽ khiến anh ân hận nhiều năm về sau.

Sau khi áp sát căn hộ của Parker, nhóm thần sáng đọc lời cảnh giới yêu cầu hắn đầu hàng nhưng vẫn không nhận được bất cứ phản hồi nào. Ngay lập tức, Harry ra lệnh phá cửa xông vào và trông thấy Ron đang bị trói chặt trên một chiếc ghế gỗ, quần áo loang lổ rướm máu như bị đánh đập và bên cạnh là một gã tóc vàng to con đang lăm lăm đũa phép chĩa thẳng vào anh chàng tóc đỏ.

"Ron!" – Harry gọi to, không giấu vẻ mừng rỡ khi nhìn thấy bạn và cũng như anh, Ron lập tức ngẩng đầu lên, chớp mí mắt ba lần với Harry. Hành động đó diễn ra khá nhanh nên không ai để ý ngoại trừ Harry. Đó vốn là mật hiệu trước đây được bộ ba đặt ra trong tình huống nguy hiểm, nghĩa là 'hãy phối hợp với tôi'. Dù điều đó có là gì đi nữa thì Harry cũng biết chắc rằng Ron đã tìm ra cách xoay chuyển tình thế, nhiệm vụ còn lại của anh là đánh lạc hướng Parker.

Đột ngột anh trừng mắt với gã tóc vàng, chĩa đũa vào và gằn giọng – "Jonathan Parker! Anh đã bị bao vây! Mau hạ đũa xuống, đầu hàng!"

"Tụi mày tìm đến đây nhanh hơn tao nghĩ. Tốt thôi, sẽ có thêm khán giả cho buổi hành quyết của tao." – Parker the thé, gỡ phăng cặp kiếng cận để lộ đôi mắt trắng dã, khát máu của hắn.

"Đừng làm bậy! Bình tĩnh đi! Chỉ cần anh chịu thả con tin, muốn gì thì cứ nói!"

Nhân lúc Harry câu giờ, anh chàng tóc đỏ đã tiếp tục dùng con dao bỏ túi, và với hai tay vẫn bị buột chặc ra sau, Ron xoay sở tìm cách cắt đứt dây trói . Khi sợi dây tuột ra cũng là lúc Ron bất ngờ bật dậy, hất tay cầm đũa của Thợ Săn. Chớp thời cơ, các thần sáng đã đồng loạt hét lớn Petrificus Totallus, phóng bùa trói buộc vào Parker nhưng hắn đã nhanh hơn, né sang một bên và ném về phía các thần sáng một vật gì đó tròn tròn, phát ra tiếng nổ lớn khi chạm đất. Chẳng mấy chốc, khói trắng đã bốc ra bay ngập cả căn hộ khiến không ai nhìn thấy được gì. Harry hạ giọng, yêu cầu đồng đội cảnh giác.

"Là bom khói. Chết tiệt! Phong tỏa cửa ra vào! Cẩn thận và chờ khói tan! Không ai được hành động khi chưa xác định được tình trạng của Parker!"

"Hắn vẫn chỉ ở trong đám khói này thôi. Để mình!" – Ron xông xáo, quyết tâm không để Thợ Săn, gã đã hành hạ anh có cơ hội chạy thoát.

"Đừng! Nguy hiể-"

Harry chưa kịp dứt lời thì Ron đã biến mất trong màn khói và chỉ độ chừng vài chục giây sau đó, anh đã nghe tiếng phóng bùa vọng lại từ đâu đó trong một căn phòng phía trong. Nhân lúc màn khói mỏng dần đi, anh cùng cả nhóm xông vào nơi có tiếng động. Họ thoáng thấy bóng Parker nhảy ra khỏi cửa sổ và Ron thì nằm sóng soài trên sàn, máu tuôn ướt đẫm trên bụng.

"Ngài Weasley…" – Dennis và các đồng đội khác thốt lên bàng hoàng với cảnh tượng trước mắt trong khi Harry như bị rút hết hơi thở cuối cùng, mặt trắng bệch.

"R…" – Anh lắp bắp, bước qua những mảnh vụn thủy tinh rơi từ cửa sổ rồi bất ngờ, khụy xuống ngay trên vũng máu -"Kh-không…không thể…Ron…bồ không thể…" – Harry ấn chặt tay vào vết thương trên bụng Ron, cố giữ cho máu không tiếp tục chảy nữa. Anh cố gọi tên Ron. Anh có chứ. Nhưng dù có gọi rát cả cổ thì Ron vẫn nằm im bất động và với mỗi phút trôi qua, Harry thấy như hy vọng đang dần tụt khỏi tay anh.

Những ngày sau đó với Harry không khác gì tái hiện lại những cơn ác mộng của ngày mà Hogwarts bị Voldemort càn quét. Đó là cảm giác phải đối diện với những ba, những má, những anh chị em và cả người yêu của những ai đã trót ngã xuống. Là cảm giác nói không nên lời khi nước mắt lăn dài trên má. Là cảm giác ân hận khi trở thành người sống sót, và đánh đổi hạnh phúc này bằng xương bằng máu của bao người khác.

Năm năm đã trôi qua, vết thương lòng hôm nào tưởng chừng đã liền miệng thì hôm nay lại mở ra trước mắt Harry.

Là nhà Weasley. Là họ tại bệnh viện Thánh Mungo. Từ một góc khuất của hành lang trước cửa phòng bệnh Ron đang nằm, Harry như có thể nghe rõ tiếng nấc nát lòng của bà Weasley cũng như trông thấy dáng hình lụm khụm cha già khóc con của ông Weasley. Ra ra vào vào là những người anh em còn lại của Ron với vẻ mặt căng thẳng xen lẫn đau khổ khi người em trai của họ ngủ vùi trên giường bệnh. Họ trách móc, khóc lóc rồi lại quay sang kiếm kẻ nhận tội và chịu trách nhiệm cho tất cả chuyện này. Thợ Săn là cái tên đầu tiên được nhắc đến nhưng tội lỗi hơn vẫn là Harry Potter và anh nghĩ họ đã nói đúng. Không biết phải đối mặt với nhà Weasley thế nào, Harry đành nén lòng quay lưng bước đi. Anh tránh mặt tất cả người nhà của Ron khi nào có thể và chỉ trở lại phòng bệnh thăm bạn những khi trăng đã lên cao. Thậm chí ngay cả những lúc đó, anh cũng chỉ biết im lặng đứng sau bức tường kính và nhìn vào thân thể bất động của Ron. Anh không dám bước vào…vì anh không cho phép bản thân mình đối mặt với Ron. Anh sợ…

"Harry?"

Giọng nói quen thuộc bất ngờ vang lên cạnh anh và ngay lập tức Harry xoay lưng bước nhanh, biết rằng anh không thể đối diện với người đó ngay lúc này.

"Bồ đi đâu?" – Cô tiến tới, chụp vội ống tay áo anh níu lại. Harry khựng lại trong vài giây rồi gạt tay cô xuống, lùi ra xa vài bước.

"Hermione…mình…"

"Đừng Harry!"

"Là lỗi của mình!"

"Không phải lỗi của bồ!"

"Sao không phải? Mình đã không cứu nổi Ron. Mình biết rõ là bẫy mà vẫn để cậu ấy đâm đầu vào. Mình đã hứa đem cậu ấy về an toàn. Mình đã quá bất cẩn. Mình vô dụng. Mình…" – Harry vùi mặt vào tay, giọng gằn khàn đục.

"Suỵt!" – Cô hạ giọng. "Bồ sẽ đánh thức cả bệnh viện này bây giờ! Với lại Harry à…mình không trách bồ vì mình biết rõ bồ thà kẻ gặp nạn là bồ chứ không để Ron xảy ra chuyện gì. Nếu có…và tất cả những chuyện này chỉ đơn thuần là tai nạn. Không liên quan đến ai. Mình xin bồ, Harry, hãy dẹp bỏ cái thói anh hùng rơm và thôi ôm hết tất cả trách nhiệm vào người đi!"

"Nhưng họ…và cả Gin-"

"Vì họ quá đau lòng nên chưa nghĩ thông. Hãy cho họ thêm thời gian."

Cô đáp rồi dịu dàng nắm lấy tay Harry, kéo anh ngồi xuống cạnh cô trên băng ghế đối diện cửa phòng bệnh. Lần này thì anh không phản đối gì.

"Anh hùng rơm?" – Anh bật ra một tiếng cười khẽ. "Mình trong mắt bồ dỏm đời vậy sao?"

"Đó không phải là một câu đùa!" – Cô đấm khẽ vào ngực anh rồi bật cười theo khi anh nhăn mặt giả đau. "Harry ngốc!"

Anh thở dài đồng tình với cô rồi lại im lặng dõi mắt vào phòng bệnh.

Một tuần đầu trôi qua trong bầu không khí nặng nề khi Ron vẫn chưa hồi tỉnh và công cuộc truy bắt Parker vẫn không có tiến triển. Ban ngày Harry bận rộn ở Sở Thần Sáng và khi đêm về thì lại vội vã đến thăm Ron. Áp lực từ gia đình, bạn bè và xã hội cứ như những cơn sóng bạc đầu bồi liên tiếp khiến anh gần như không có thời gian để thở, huống chi là nghỉ ngơi. Những giây phút bình lặng duy nhất mà Harry tìm thấy là khi dựa vào bức tường bệnh viện lạnh lẽo trong đêm khuya và có người xuất hiện áp vào tay anh một ly cà phê nóng. Cô ấy vẫn thế, bình tĩnh đến lạ lùng. Ai nói Hermione không lo có lẽ không hề hiểu cô chút nào. Lo hơn ai hết, nhưng buộc phải mạnh mẽ hơn ai hết. Trong khi những người nhà Weasley quây quần bên nhau, an ủi nhau, hờn trách hay đau đớn cùng nhau, Hermione chọn cách ngồi im lặng bên anh, thức trắng cùng anh. Họ ngồi cách nhau một khoảng rất nhỏ, một khoảng cách luôn hiện hữu như vĩnh hằng giữa Harry và Hermione từ khi cô quyết định sẽ lấy Ron. Một khoảng có cũng như không, nhưng lại không bao giờ tan biến, một khoảng cách đủ để họ giữ bình tĩnh, cũng đủ để họ cảm nhận được đối phương mà không cần tới lời nói. Hình ảnh và âm thanh, không tồn tại trong những cảm xúc giữa Harry và Hermione. Hơn ai hết, họ hiểu rằng đối phương cũng đau lòng, cũng lo lắng không kém ai và điều duy nhất họ có thể làm cho nhau, giúp đỡ nhau là cùng mạnh mẽ, và vững tin Ron sẽ sớm tỉnh dậy. Hy vọng.

Ba tuần sau khi Ron nhập viện, tình hình đã khá hơn nhiều. Lương y nói anh có khả năng hồi tỉnh nếu tiến độ hồi phục được giữ nguyên.

"Hôm nay chắc không cần ở lại hai người. Bồ về nghỉ đi. Mắt đen như gấu trúc rồi kìa." – Harry dịu dàng nói với cô bạn tóc nâu.

"Để Ron ở đây một mình có sao không…" – Hermione băn khoăn.

"Còn mình nữa làm chi? Có gì xảy ra, lương y sẽ báo mình ngay, bồ yên tâm. À, nghe nói là ba má bồ cũng đang sang trang trại mấy hôm nay phải không? Vậy lát nữa bồ tạt ngang hỏi thăm bác Molly nha, Ginny không được chu đáo mấy đâu."

"Ừm! Ba má mình muốn qua đó để nắm được tình hình, họ cũng lo cho Ron lắm." – Hermione thở dài, đưa tay dụi mắt.

Harry cảm thấy xót xa, anh đưa tay bóp nhẹ lên vai cô, giọng gần như thì thầm – "Về ngủ một giấc đi Hermione, cứ giao mọi chuyện còn lại cho mình!"

"Vậy Harry, có gì bồ báo cho mình biết liền nha. Mình về coi mọi người ở nhà sao rồi sẽ quay lại liền…"

Harry gật đầu dịu dàng. Chỉ cần Hermione chịu về nghỉ, anh sẽ không phản đối gì cả.

Sau khi Hermione đi rồi, Harry thơ thẩn bước ra khuôn viên bệnh viện, suy nghĩ về những gì đang xảy ra, những mối đe doạ đang lẩn nấp ngoài kia, nó sẽ còn đi đến đâu?

**Còn tiếp…**


	4. C03: Cái chết chỉ là sự khởi đầu

**HARRY POTTER AND THE WALKING DEAD** CHƯƠNG 3: CÁI CHẾT CHỈ LÀ SỰ KHỞI ĐẦU

Sau khi rời khỏi bệnh viện, Hermione quay về căn hộ riêng của cô, tắm rửa thay một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng, quần jeans đen và một đôi giày thể thao rồi chuẩn bị sang nhà Weasley. Cô định độn thổ nhưng vì một lý do gì đó lại không thể làm được.

_Lạ thật, chẳng lẽ nhà Weasley đã ếm bùa chống độn thổ…nhưng họ chưa bao giờ làm vậy…_

Nghi ngờ, cô thử thêm một số địa điểm khác như Bệnh viện Thánh Mungo hoặc Tiệm sách Flourish & Blotts và cũng không nơi nào có thể độn thổ được. Không bỏ cuộc, Hermione thử dùng các phương thức di chuyến khác như bột Floo hoặc khóa cảng chỉ để nhận được một kết quả tương tự. Vội vàng, cô chạy ra thùng thư, mở tờ Nhật Báo Tiên Tri sáng nay xem thử có thông báo nào của Bộ Pháp Thuật về lệnh tạm cấm di chuyển trên toàn lãnh thổ nước Anh hay không. Vậy mà tuyệT nhiên, cô chẳng thấy có dòng tin nào đăng việc này và điều đó lại càng khiến cô thấy lo lắng.

_Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?_, Hermione nghĩ. _Có lẽ Harry biết_. Phải rồi, cô móc điện thoại ra và định gọi cho Harry nhưng vừa khi ấy, một dòng suy nghĩ khác ngăn cô nhấn nút gọi cho anh.

Harry đã mệt lắm rồi. Không nên làm phiền anh chỉ vì một chuyện chưa rõ ràng thế này. Vả lại, Thần Sáng không có nghĩa là biết tất cả. Có thể Percy biết, đằng nào anh ta cũng là nhân viên cao cấp trong Bộ, làm việc trực tiếp với chú Kingsley. Đúng vậy, cô nên tới trang trại Hang Sóc hỏi rõ trước, rồi nếu có chuyện mới liên lạc với Harry.

Nghĩ rồi cô tự lái xe đến trang trại hang sóc. Trên đường, cô có thấy năm chiếc thảm thần, Axminster loại mười hai chỗ chuyên dụng cho cứu thương, chở theo phải chừng vài chục bệnh nhân theo hướng từ ngoại ô về lại Bệnh viện Thánh Mungo ở trung tâm London. Hermione không khỏi tự hỏi tai nạn thảm khốc nào đã xảy ra để khiến một lượng lớn người phải nhập viện.

Chẳng mấy chốc cô đã đến trang trại Hang Sóc và đậu xe ở một công viên gần đó độ năm mươi mét. Vụ tai nạn hồi năm thứ hai đã để lại một chấn động tâm lý sâu sắc trong Ron đến nỗi anh chàng nhảy dựng lên mỗi khi nghe tiếng động cơ xe đến gần. Cô vẫn thường đùa rằng Ron sẽ không thể sống sót ở thế giới Muggles nếu anh cứ cư xử thái quá như vậy và dĩ nhiên mỗi lần Hermione nhắc chuyện đó thì mặt anh chàng lại đỏ gay như gấc và cãi lý rằng chẳng có cái cớ gì mà Ron phải chui vào cái lồng sắt bốn bánh nguy hiểm đó nữa.

Khóe môi Hermione khẽ nhếch, nhớ lại kỷ niệm vui giữa cô và Ron rồi nhanh chóng nụ cười tắt ngúm khi cô nhớ lại tình cảnh của Ron hiện giờ, xanh xao và ngủ vùi trên giường bệnh ngày này qua tháng nọ. Biết đến bao giờ anh mới tỉnh? Anh có biết cô rất lo cho anh không?

Cô thở dài, đeo giỏ xách lên vai rồi bước ra khỏi xe, men theo lối mòn trên thảm cỏ xanh dẫn đến trang trại. Nhịp chân cô chậm lại khi Hermione chú ý đến sự tĩnh lặng bất thường trong không gian. Ngày thường cả nhà Weasley rất huyên náo đến nỗi đứng cách xa một trăm mét vẫn còn có thể nghe được tiếng cười giòn tan của các thành viên trong gia đình thế mà hôm nay đến ngay cả một tiếng chim hót cô cũng không nghe, huống chi là tiếng cười nói của người.

Hermione gấp gáp bước nhanh, đi gần như chạy băng qua thảm cỏ đến trang trại. Bỗng đập vào mắt cô là một màu đỏ của máu nổi bật trên nền cỏ xanh ngọt ngào mùa hè. Tim cô đập nhanh, thôi thúc cô tiến đến gần hơn cái mảng màu đỏ ấy, gần và gần hơn…cho đến khi hơi thở của cô đứt đoạn…

"Ôi không!" – Cô thốt lên che miệng, đứng sựng lại khi nhận ra nằm úp mặt trên cỏ là một người đã bị thương rất nặng, có thể đã tử vong với lượng máu ra từ vết thương trên vai và bắp chân bị mất vài mảng thịt. Vết máu từ chân nhuộm một vệt đỏ trải dài trên cỏ từ trang trại đến vị trí này.

"K-không…" – Cô nhận ra điều đó có nghĩa là gì… Đây là người nhà Weasley. Phải rồi, màu tóc đỏ…Màu tóc đỏ loang đều thấm máu. Chiếc váy…váy dài. Không lẽ…Không thể….

Cô khụy xuống nâng người đó lên xoay mặt lại. Rồi bỗng hai hàng nước nóng trào ra từ gò má cao của cô khi nhận ra người nằm trên tay mình chính là…

"Molly! Bác M-Molly?" – Cô như không tin được vào mắt mình khi thấy khuôn mặt bà đã biến dạng, một chỏm thịt bên má phải và mũi bà đã biến mất, thay vào đó chỉ còn là những vết cắn nham nhở đã khô máu. Vùng này thường không có thú dữ thế nhưng…

"S-sao…tại sao lại ra nông nỗi này? Là loại dã thú nào đã gây ra nông nỗi này?" – Cô kiểm tra mạch…rồi đặt thi thể bất động của bà xuống thảm cỏ và rút đũa ra, cảnh giác nhìn xung quanh. Tay cô quẹt đi hai dòng nước nóng ấm, cố trấn tĩnh bản thân. Cô sẽ quay lại để đưa xác bà về chốn yên nghỉ. Nhất định, chỉ là không phải lúc này, không phải bây giờ. Cô cần xác định tình trạng của những người khác và tìm ra bất cứ thứ gì đã gây ra điều này trước.

Men theo vệt máu cô tiến về trang trại, nhịp tim đập liên hồi lo lắng cho ba má cô, lẫn các thành viên còn lại trong nhà Weasley: Arthur, Percy, George, Ginny. Từ khi Ron gặp chuyện, anh em trong gia đình vẫn thường xuyên về trang trại để cập nhật tình hình Ron và cũng để thay phiên vào bệnh viện thăm anh chàng. Tuần này Charlie bận công việc ở Romania nên không về được, còn gia đình Bill-Fleur thì đã về Pháp dự hội nghị Veela suốt tháng. Lẽ ra gia đình hội họp bên nhau là một việc tốt nhưng giờ phút này đây, cô thà rằng đã chẳng có ai về trang trại Hang Sóc.

Cánh cửa trước trang trại mở toang hoác và in trên vân gỗ là dấu tay người bằng máu. Có lẽ là của bà Weasley…Cô nép vào một bên cửa, quan sát kỹ để chắc trong nhà không có bất kỳ tên sát nhân hay thú dữ nào rồi mới nhắm mắt, hít thật sâu bước một bước vào trong. Đập vào mắt cô là một xác người khác nằm sóng soài trên sàn…

_George… lần này là…George._

Anh ấy nằm im bất động, một nửa khuôn mặt như bị ai đó xé toạc đi mất. Có lẽ đã chết.

Rồi cô nhìn sang trái, nằm cách đó không xa là … một gương mặt rất quen thuộc với cô suốt hai mươi mấy năm trời.

"Ba!" – Lời cô nói như bị chặn ở họng, không bật thành tiếng. Hermione bước chậm dần rồi khụy xuống bên cạnh ông. "Ba! Ba! Ba ơi, tỉnh dậy đi ba. Tỉnh dậy ba ơi." – Cô vòng một tay ra sau lưng, đỡ lấy vai ông ngồi dậy chỉ để hoảng hốt khi máu đỏ thấm ướt cả tay cô từ vết thương sau lưng ông. Cô kéo đầu ông vào lòng, ôm lấy mái đầu lấm tấm hoa tiêu đó như không thể tin được đây lại là sự thật. Nếu chỉ là một cơn ác mộng thì làm ơn, ai đó giúp cô thoát ra khỏi sự tàn nhẫn khắc nghiệt của cơn mê này. "K-không ba ơi….T-tỉnh dậy đi ba! Đừng bỏ con! Không thể như thế! Ba ơi…"

Cô khóc không thành tiếng…Quá đau lòng để chảy ra nước mắt. Rồi đâu đó trong những giây phút nát lòng này, Hermione như chợt bừng tỉnh. Cô nhớ đến người mẹ thân sinh. Bà đã đến đây cùng ông. Phải rồi, ba cô ở đây thì…má cô cũng…

Đã quá muộn để cứu ông nhưng có lẽ còn cứu kịp bà. Nhanh lên, cô phải khẩn trương tìm ra bà mới được. Nghĩ rồi Hermione đứng dậy, nắm chặt đũa, tự nhủ bản thân phải bình tĩnh thì mới giải quyết được vấn đề. Cô nhón chân, rón rén men theo tường dẫn đến cánh cửa thông với bếp ăn. Hermione đẩy nhẹ cửa về phía trong. Cánh cửa gỗ đã cũ cọt kẹt khựa mình mở ra, để lộ quan cảnh bên trong.

Có hai bóng người…

Sau khi Hermione rời khỏi, Harry cũng bước ra khuôn viên bệnh viện tản bộ cho giãn gân cốt. Được chừng mươi phút thì anh quay lại, tạt ngang qua căn-tin mua một cái burger gà và một ly nước bí ngô loại mang về. Như thường lệ, đây sẽ là phần ăn sáng của anh. Trên đường về, băng ngang qua đại sảnh của bệnh viện, anh bắt gặp các lương y và phụ tá đang tất bật đưa bệnh nhân vào phòng cấp cứu từ một đoàn thảm bay Axminster nối đuôi đáp thẳng xuống sân trước của bệnh viện.

_Chắc có tai nạn thảm khốc nào xảy ra_, Harry nghĩ

Chợt một đoàn binh lính tay lăm lăm đũa phép tiến vào sảnh lớn. Một nhóm phân tán những người xung quanh và nhóm còn lại túc trực ngay trước các phòng cấp cứu. Những binh sĩ này khác với Thần Sáng, họ trực thuộc Sở An Ninh Quốc Phòng chuyên dụng cho những công tác ở cấp quốc gia vốn được thành lập sau cuộc chiến với Voldermort để ngăn một thảm họa tương tự lại xảy ra. Nếu Thần Sáng là cảnh sát ở giới Muggles thì Binh Sĩ là Quân đội. Và ở đâu có sự có mặt của Quân đội, ở đó có…

"…rắc rối!", Harry nhíu mày. Đắn đo một chút rồi anh mới cất bước đến chỗ anh lính gần nhất.

"Xin chào! Tôi là…", chưa dứt hết câu thì anh chàng kia có vẻ như đã nhận ra anh nên lập tức đưa tay lên trán chào theo điều lệ.

"Ngài Harry Potter! Tôi là Mathias Muller. Binh nhì thuộc Trung đoàn 3!".

Đôi khi nổi tiếng cũng có cái lợi của nó. Người ta sẽ nể nang và dễ cung cấp thông tin cho mình hơn. Harry thở dài rồi mở miệng hỏi. "Anh không phiền nếu tôi hỏi có việc gì đang xảy ra ở đây chứ?"

"Thật ra không phải tôi muốn giấu ngài Potter nhưng một binh nhì như tôi cũng có giới hạn của mình. Tôi chỉ nhận được lệnh của cấp trên rằng hôm nay có vài chục người bị thương từ ngoại ô chuyển vào và phải đến đây bảo vệ bệnh viện."

"Ý anh là bảo vệ các **nạn nhân** vừa chuyển tới?", Harry hỏi lại, thấy có điều mâu thuẫn trong lời nói của Muller.

"Không! Là bảo vệ **bệnh viện**…Tôi cũng chỉ nói được nhiêu đó.", Muller lắc đầu, tỏ vẻ rất tiếc.

Harry gật đầu thông cảm, biết rằng không thể hỏi gì thêm nên anh chào rồi bước đi. Tuy vậy, anh vẫn thấy có gì không ổn lắm với mệnh lệnh kỳ quặc kia. "Bảo vệ bệnh viện" tức là bỏ mặc những con người đáng thương kia? Thế sao còn canh trước cửa phòng cấp cứu? Những nạn nhân đó có thể gây nguy hại gì chứ? Tuy không thấy toàn bộ nhưng phần lớn bọn họ đều như bị tập kích bởi thú hoang, mất một số bộ phận trên cơ thể và hoàn toàn chẳng thể gây nguy hiểm.

Băn khoăn, Harry định floo về Bộ Pháp Thuật để hỏi rõ chú Kingsley, hiện giữ chức Bộ Trưởng. Vừa khi ấy anh nghe tiếng gọi tên mình từ đằng sau và một dáng người hớt hải chạy xộc đến.

"Ngài Potter! May quá Ngài đây rồi! Tôi…"

Harry cắt ngang, "Ron có chuyện phải không?". Anh nhận ra đó là Samantha, cô phụ tá trực phòng bệnh của Ron. Cô nàng gật đầu thế là ngay lập tức anh phóng như bay về chỗ Ron. Trên đường, Samantha nói cho anh biết nhịp tim của Ron đột nhiên đập loạn xạ và anh chàng đang lên cơn co giật rất nguy hiểm.

Tới nơi, Harry buộc phải đứng ngoài nhìn lương y cứu chữa cho Ron qua tấm kính. Nhìn cơ thể Ron giật run mà tim anh chết lặng. Anh không thể hỏi tại sao hay vì lý do gì, anh chỉ biết im lặng cầu nguyện cho Ron sẽ thêm một lần vượt qua cửa tử thần. Trong luồng không khí trầm mặc đó, anh nghe văng vẳng bên tai tiếng người í ới kêu la. Ron chưa xuống địa ngục mà mình như đã nghe tiếng rồi sao. Ban đầu tiếng kêu rất nhỏ rồi lớn dần lớn dần hơn khiến anh không thể huyễn hoặc cho rằng đó là sự tưởng tượng nữa.

Harry đứng bật dậy, phân vân nhìn vào phòng bệnh và hành lang vắng. Cái bản năng cứu người trong anh thôi thúc, buộc Harry không thể làm ngơ khi có người gặp nạn. Nhưng anh cũng không thể…không thể bỏ mặc Ron đang đứng trước sự sinh tử. Những người kia đã có binh lính bảo vệ, vậy anh còn lo gì? Nhưng Ron cũng đã có lương y chăm sóc, thế sao anh phải lo? Không phải, được bảo vệ sẽ không la thét như vậy. Không đúng…Nhưng lỡ may khi anh đi mà Ron không vượt qua thì….

Bọn họ cần anh và Ron cũng cần anh.

Cứ thế, Harry đứng tần ngần do dự một hồi rồi mới nghiến răng quyết định. Đứng đây cũng không cứu được Ron nhưng có rất nhiều người đang cần anh ngoài kia.

"Bình an nhé Ron!"

Anh cần phải biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Harry men theo hành lang, nhanh chóng chạy xuống sảnh lớn. Mỗi bước chân đi là mỗi tiếng la vọng lại. Mỗi khắc trôi qua là một tiếng gọi bùa. Lòng anh nóng như thiêu như đốt.

Vừa bước xuống chân cầu thang thì Harry đã bị một bàn tay bọc ở sau lưng, vòng quanh bịt chặt miệng.

"Suỵt! Là tôi đây, Muller!", kẻ bí ẩn núp sau gầm cầu thang lên tiếng giúp Harry thở phào nhẹ nhõm. May cho cậu ấy, vì chỉ trễ chút nữa thì có khi Harry đã rút đũa ra chống lại. "Ngài Potter! Tôi sẽ bỏ tay ra nhưng xin Ngài hãy giữ im lặng."

Harry gật đầu và xoay lưng nhìn lại anh lính trẻ, thản thốt.

"Muller! Muller! Chân cậu sao thế này?"

Dù trong bộ quân phục đen, anh vẫn nhìn thấy rõ vệt máu sẫm ứa ra từ vết thương ở bắp chân trái anh lính chảy xuống sàn.

"Cậu bị thương rồi. Nhanh! Tôi đưa cậu đi gặp lương y."

"Đừng!", mồ hôi lấm tấm túa ra trên gương mặt non choẹt của cậu, "Anh phải cứu chúng tôi. Đồng đội của tôi…", Muller nấc lên một tiếng rồi khó khăn nuốt vào một ngụm không khí, "Những b-bệnh nhân đó…họ nổi điên…h-họ cắn các l-lương y…Chúng tôi có…cố ngăn cản nhưng bùa chú như trở thành…thành giấy ném vào ngư…người họ. Đồng đội…t-tôi…nhiều người bị thương. C-cứu chúng tôi, NgàI Potter…cứu!"

"Tôi hiểu rồi! Tôi sẽ cố hết sức! Cậu tạm nghỉ ở đây đi!", Harry trấn an và lột cái áo cô-ton khoác ngoài đưa cho Muller trước khi chạy ra sảnh. "Để cậu cột vào chân, cầm máu."

Sau khi được cảnh báo, Harry không liều lĩnh xông vào mà từ từ áp sát hiện trường. Chân bước nhẹ, anh nép vào tường rồi ghé mắt nhìn qua góc đến đại sảnh. Không như ban nãy, tiếng phóng bùa đã bớt đi nhiều nhưng tiếng rên la thì vang lên gấp bội. Anh cố trụ vững trên đôi chân mình trước cảnh tượng tang thương trước mắt.

_Sao lại như vậy?_

Các binh sĩ điêu luyện chinh chiến nhiều năm sao lại trở thành nạn nhân của những con người thương tật đến đứng còn không vững kia. Một số đã bỏ chạy ra ngoài, một số vẫn ngoan cường chiến đấu nhưng không bùa chú nào có thể hạ gục kẻ thù, một số thoi thóp nằm phó mặc số mệnh, một số khóc lóc kêu la và một số còn lại đã ngã gục ngay trên sàn, bị đè lên và cấu xé bởi những nạn nhân vừa đưa vào ban nãy. Mùi máu tanh vươn vãi khắp sãnh lớn, loang đỏ cả làn áo trắng của những lương y, phụ tá. Những mảng thịt bị xé, những tiếng nhai nhồm nhoàn nuốt lấy nuốt để những gì còn lại của đồng loại mình vang vọng khắp cả dãy hành lang vắng.

Harry như muốn buồn nôn. Anh bấn loạn, thật sự bấn loạn. _Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra thế này?_

Rồi như không kịp để cho anh tìm câu trả lời, một trong số những 'nạn nhân' kia dường như đã thấy anh. Đó là một gã trai trẻ tuổi tóc vàng mà nếu không phải hắn đã bị nhai mất cái mũi và cằm dưới, thì hẳn sẽ là một người rất điển trai. Hắn từ từ đứng dậy với một bên chân loang lổ máu, gầm gừ không bật thành tiếng và thè cái lưỡi dài lủng lẳng còn dính lại trong mồm hắn. Thế là hắn lê đôi chân tàn tật tiến về phía Harry, hai tay giơ ra như một con mãnh thú muốn vồ mồi bắt lấy anh…và anh đã tự vệ.

"Stupefy!", Harry chĩa đũa thẳng vào hắn và đọc to bùa chú. Một tia chớp đỏ lóe sáng bay thẳng vào tim hắn ngỡ như sẽ khiến bước chân đó bị đông lại nào ngờ lại chẳng có tác dụng mà chỉ khiến những tên đang nhai ngấu nghiến đằng kia ngẩng đầu lên về phía nơi vừa phát ra tiếng động.

"Chết tiệt!", Harry lẩm bẩm lùi vài bước rồi quyết định thử lần nữa, "Expecto Patronum!"

Một chú nai trắng vọt ra từ đầu đũa Harry, và theo lệnh lao về kẻ thù tấn công nhưng một lần nữa, lời Muller nói đã đúng sự thật. Con nai bất lực không thể làm tổn thương đối thủ đành gục đầu thất bại và tan thành làn khói biến vào hư vô.

Harry bắt đầu nhận ra tình thế không có lợi cho mình khi không chỉ gã kia mà những tên đã bị đánh động hồi nãy cũng bắt đầu đứng dậy lê thân về phía anh. Kinh nghiệm chiến đấu mười mấy năm báo với anh rằng bây giờ không phải lúc làm 'anh hùng rơm', mà phải chạy để bảo toàn mạng sống và chiến đấu vào một ngày khác.

"Đi!", Harry chạy tới bên Muller và khoác một tay anh chàng qua vai vừa dìu vừa chạy. May là bọn kia di chuyển khá chậm nên anh vẫn giữ được một khoảng cách khá an toàn. "Chúng ta lên lầu. Bọn này chắc không biết đi cầu thang. Mà dù có cũng sẽ rất chậm.", nói rồi anh xốc Muller, cõng trên vai bước theo những nấc thang trắng lên lầu 1, cũng là tầng có phòng bệnh của Ron. Anh dáo dác tìm xung quanh rồi phát hiện một nhà kho chứa thuốc và dụng cụ y tế ở cuối dãy hành lang của chái Đông, thế rồi Harry đặt Muller vào đó.

"Cậu ngồi đây nghỉ một chút. Hộc… Tôi đi xem tình hình Ron rồi sẽ quay trở lại. Nhớ khóa chặt cửa và đừng mở cho người lạ nào…Hộc", anh thở hổn hển, quẹt mồ hôi trên trán.

"Cám ơn Ngài Potter! Không ngờ ngài lại …c-cứu tôi.", Muller nói, giọng yếu dần đi và mặt tái nhợt. Máu bắt đầu túa ra ngoài, thấm ướt chiếc áo của Harry.

"Nên làm mà!", anh gật đầu rồi đóng cửa chạy ra ngoài, khẩn cấp đến dãy phòng của Ron.

Vừa chạy, Harry vừa rút điện thoại ra gọi cho Hermione. Đột nhiên anh có một linh cảm rằng phải gọi cho cô, dù hiện giờ cô đang ở rất xa nơi này và có lẽ không gặp chuyện như vậy. Tiếng chuông điện thoại đổ rất lâu nhưng vẫn không có ai bắt máy. Chẳng lẽ Hermione đang lái xe?

"Ôi ôi…", dòng suy nghĩ của anh bị cắt ngang khi bước chân Harry chạm đến trước khu vực săn sóc đặc biệt. Một cảnh tượng kinh hoàng đã khiến anh bước lùi, nấp sau bức tường dẫn ra hành lang. "Tại sao…?"

Hết rắc rối này lại đến rắc rối khác. Trước mắt anh là…khoảng mười 'nạn nhân ăn thịt người' cả nam lẫn nữ tràn kín cả hành lang. Không thể nào. Chúng không thể leo lên đây nhanh thế được. Nhưng lúc nãy đi ngang qua sảnh tiếp nỗi giữa hai chái…anh vẫn còn thấy bọn chúng ở dưới tầng trệt. Làm thế nào mà…

Chợt mắt Harry lướt ngang qua một tấm biển treo trên căn phòng bên phải cách nơi anh đứng vài mét.

"Phòng khám nghiệm tử thi"

Mọi chuyện đã rõ hơn, có một số nạn nhân ban nãy đã tử vong trên đường chuyển tới bệnh viện và được đưa vào phòng này khám nghiệm. Trong thời gian ở đó, có lẽ bọn chúng chưa chết nên đã bật dậy tấn công người khác và tràn ra đây.

"Nguy rồi! Vậy Ron…"

Anh muốn bước tới trước, muốn cứu Ron…nhưng anh không thể. Phép thuật của anh vô dụng và bọn chúng đã chặn ngang lối.

_Ron à! Làm ơn đừng có gì!_

Harry nhìn quanh quất, cố tìm cách nhưng đây là bệnh viện, ngay đến con dao để mổ cũng bé xíu thì làm gì được.

_Hay là làm liều. Chết thì chết!_

Anh nhắm mắt, vạch định kế hoạch. (1) hít một hơi thật sâu, (2) chạy ù băng qua bọn chúng đến phòng Ron, (3) khóa cửa lại, (4) cùng Ron theo lối cửa sổ thoát ra ngoài và gọi viện binh.

_Nghe được đấy!_

Harry nghĩ thầm rồi thực hiện bước (1). Nhưng khi anh đang hít vào thì có một bóng người khập khiễng băng ngang hành lang tiến về phía trước. Do Harry đứng ở góc khuất nên người đó không thấy mà cứ từ từ lê chân đi tiếp, tiếng gừ gừ không thoát ra khỏi cổ họng.

Là một trong số bọn chúng nhưng…người đàn ông này rất quen. Mái tóc trắng loang máu và cặp kính vỡ tròng…Ông ấy là lương y Ritchie Montgomerie. Còn người nằm sóng soài sau lưng ông ấy và đang bị những cái mồm háu đói cắn xé tới tấp là Amber Valleta. Không thể lầm vào đâu được với mái tóc vàng xù mì tôm của cô ấy. Thế có nghĩa là…họ đã trở thành những nạn nhân mới của bọn ăn thịt người này và tệ hơn gấp ngàn lần, chính họ là những người lúc nãy đang cấp cứu cho Ron. Nếu chính những người khỏe mạnh như vậy mà còn không thể tránh lưỡi hái của tử thần thì huống chi là một người đang ngủ vùi như Ron.

Vậy là…Ron….Ron đã…

Harry bịt chặt hai tay lên miệng ngăn không cho tiếng khóc bật ra, nhưng ngay tức thì mắt anh đã nhòa đi. Có lẽ nào số phận của Ron lại bi thảm đến vậy…có lẽ nào nằm trong những thi thể thương tật kia là người bạn chí thân của anh….

Chỉ cần nghĩ đến cảnh từng mảnh thân thể của Ron bị cắn xé rồi rứt ra đã khiến Harry thấy như muốn trào hết phần ăn sáng, chỉ còn may là sáng nay anh đã chưa kịp ăn gì. Harry loạng choạng, một tay men theo vách tường vịn cho cơ thể không sụp ngã, tay còn lại vẫn tiếp tục che miệng. Nhập nhòe, anh tìm đường quay về phòng kho có Muller. Anh gọi mở cửa tìm chàng lính trẻ.

"Ngài P-Potter…ngài…ngài sao vậy?"

"Tôi…", Harry nghẹn lời không thể tìm từ nào để diễn tả nỗi đau của anh nên đành bỏ mặc câu hỏi đó, "tôi…chúng ta phải đi khỏi đây. Tôi sẽ tìm cách leo qua cửa sổ."

**BÙM!**

Chợt một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên như thể một con rồng nào đó đã thổi lửa bay cả khu nhà. Theo phản xạ Harry kéo Muller ngồi sụp xuống, lấy tay bịt chặt miệng anh kia, nín thở.

Liền sau vụ nổ là tiếng chỉ huy ra lệnh, "San bằng chỗ này cho tôi. Dù còn thở hay không cũng phải giết! Phải nhớ, để ngăn chặn dịch bệnh lan ra ngoài, các anh không được để bất cứ ai thoát ra khỏi đây dù đó có là Bộ Trưởng Pháp Thuật."

Anh nhận ra giọng nói của Đại Tướng Cornelis Kridge, người đứng đầu quân đội và cũng là đại tướng dữ dằn nhất mà anh từng biết. Harry hiểu ra rằng tình hình đang rất nguy hiểm và bọn lính ngoài kia lẫn thủ lĩnh của họ sẽ chẳng vì nể nang địa vị của anh mà để Harry bình yên bước ra ngoài. Anh lanh trí kéo những kệ đựng thuốc lại với nhau, chặn cửa rồi ngồi yên nghe ngóng động tĩnh. Tiếng bùa chú bắn ra, tiếng giày rầm rập, tiếng khóc và tiếng thét vang dội khắp cả bệnh viện mà Harry chỉ có thể tưởng tượng ngoài kia là cả một bể máu. Ký ức về cuộc chiến thảm khốc khi xưa với Voldemort lại trỗi dậy trong anh khiến Harry thấy tim mình như bị ai đó bấu lấy, bóp chặt lại rồi xé nát ra. Anh gục đầu, nín thở và tự hỏi không biết chuyện này rồi sẽ đi về đâu.

Trong gian bếp cũ đó là hai bóng người, chính xác hơn là một nằm bất động trên sàn và một đang quỳ khụm bên cạnh, cúi đầu xuống cái xác, hai tay giấu dưới mái tóc nâu lòa xòa như thể đang nắm lấy thứ gì đó?

Tay cô vẫn nắm chặt chiếc đũa, sẵn sàng tấn công nếu đây là kẻ địch. Nhưng rồi trong một thoáng mắt cô lướt qua chiếc khăn choàng sọc ca rô xanh trên cổ. Rất quen, không thể lầm lẫn được. Là do chính tay cô làm nó tặng má.

Là má cô đây sao? Má còn sống?

Hermione gọi khẽ, không giấu nổi sự vui mừng "Má…"

Nhưng người đó vẫn tiếp tục khum đầu cúi xuống như không nghe thấy cô.

"Má!", cô lặp lại, lần này rõ ràng và dứt khoát hơn.

Người kia như đã nghe và ngẩng lên, xoay lại nhìn cô với cái mồm đỏ lòm đang nhai nhóp nhép một ngón tay còn thò ra ngoài miệng, trên tay còn cầm theo một thứ gì đó rất dài ướt sũng máu mà cô có thể đoán được là bộ lòng của con người đáng thương đã tắt lịm hơi thở trên sàn.

Tim cô rớt ra ngoài.

"Má…Percy…", lại một lần nữa nước mắt ứa ra. Má cô vẫn còn sống. Bà còn sống. Và bà là kẻ đã gây ra tất cả chuyện này sao?

Má cô lảo đảo đứng dậy như người say rượu, lườm lườm nhìn Hermione.

"Má! Là con đây, là Hermione, con gái của má đây!", giọng cô run lên, theo phản xạ bước lùi một bước khi bà sấn tới. "Má không nhận ra con sao má?"

Đáp lại với câu hỏi của cô là những tiếng gầm gừ trong họng như con thú dữ đang chuẩn bị vồ mồi. Bà giơ một tay tới chụp cô, Hermione nghiêng đầu né và lại lùi thêm một bước.

"Má ơi! Con xin má! Làm ơn…làm ơn nhận ra con đi!"

Cô gào lên, van xin nhưng bà vẫn không nghe. Đôi mắt đỏ ngầu đã che lấp linh hồn và biến bà thành một kẻ khát máu, sẵn sàng giết cả đứa con gái ruột thịt. Biết rằng không thể thuyết phục bà, Hermione giơ đũa lên dự định ếm bùa bất động. Nhưng cũng như Harry, cô không thể khiến pháp thuật linh nghiệm. Sau khi thử hết tất cả các loại bùa cô có thể nghĩ ra, Hermione đã bị bà dồn vào góc tường. Cô quanh quất tìm đường thoát. Lẽ ra Hermione có thể dùng những con dao trên kệ bếp làm vũ khí nhưng…cô không thể. Cô không thể sử dụng những thứ đó với chính mẹ ruột của mình dù bà đã gây ra những tội ác kia. Cô hít sâu vào, nhận ra rằng tốc độ bà đi rất chậm… với một ít may mắn biết đâu cô có thể chạy vượt qua và thoát ra ngoài.

Nghĩ rồi cô nhắm mắt làm liều, ném cái thớt về một phía thu hút sự chú ý của bà rồi chạy ù ra hành lang. Cứ ngỡ đã thoát thì trước mắt cô lại thêm một kẻ lạ mặt trong tình trạng quái gỡ…cánh tay phải đến cùi chỏ chỉ còn trơ xương như thể vừa bị ai lóc thịt…

_Làm thế quái nào mà…_

Nhưng cô không còn thời gian suy nghĩ, hắn đã chồm tới nhe hàm răng nhớp nhúa máu về phía cô.

**Bộp! Bộp!**

Hermione dùng giỏ xách quất tới tấp vào hắn nhưng thản nhiên, hắn vẫn tiến tới. Trong khi đó ở phía sau má cô cũng đã bước ra, bao vây và chặn đường lui. Không còn cách nào khác, cô quăng chiếc giỏ vào mặt tên phía trước rồi chạy vào chái giặt quần áo bên tay phải, chui vào tủ âm tường trốn.

Tim cô đập nhanh và lớn đến nỗi Hermione phải bịt chặt miệng lại để không thoát ra tiếng thở. Qua len cánh cửa, cô vẫn thấy được hai cặp bàn chân ngoài kia: của má cô, và kẻ lạ mặt ban nãy. Cô dám chắc hắn không phải người nhà Weasley bởi tóc hắn màu đen dài quá ngang vai. Còn chuyện hắn là ai và tại sao đến đây thì cô không biết vì….

Dòng suy nghĩ của cô bị cắt ngang khi có một cái giọng eo éo bỗng đâu cất lên.

**Đầu thẹo yêu dấu gọi! Đầu thẹo yêu dấu gọi!**

_Thánh thần Merlin ơi! Là chuông điện thoại của Harry! Cái tên đó đã nhân lúc cô không để ý mà thu âm rồi đặt làm chuông điện thoại cho riêng hắn trên di động của cô. Chết tiệt Harry!_ Tiếng chuông reo đã đánh động hai người kia và họ đang quanh quất tìm cho ra nguồn phát âm thanh trong khi cô không thể nào với tới để bắt máy hay tắt chiếc điện thoại bị văng từ giỏ xách ra lúc nãy.

Chiếc điện thoại chỉ rơi khoảng tầm một cánh tay của cô, chệch về bên trái cửa tủ. Phải chi cô có thể mở tủ, bò ra lấy thì hay quá. Duy chỉ có một trở ngại là má cô và tên kia đã chặn ngay trước cửa tủ và đang săm soi thứ đồ kỳ dị kia.

**Đầu thẹo yêu dấu gọi! Đầu thẹo yêu dấu gọi!**

_Harry chết bầm! Im cho tui nhờ!_

Cô ngả người, dựa lưng vào tủ và quyết định chờ cho đến khi chúng bỏ đi, hoặc một cơ hội tốt hơn để chụp lại cái điện thoại và… ôi…gọi cho Harry.

Hermione nén một hơi thở dài.

"Hermione không nghe máy!", Harry buông điện thoại xuống rồi quay sang Muller, "Có khi nào cô ấy xảy ra chuyện gì rồi?!". Không một tiếng trả lời. Cơ thể lạnh tanh của Muller bên cạnh một lần nữa khiến anh buồn lòng quay mặt đi. Hai tiếng trước cậu ấy đã trút hơi thở cuối cùng do mất quá nhiều máu. Một giờ trước điện trong toàn bệnh viện đồng loạt bị cúp mà có lẽ là do mệnh lệnh của quân đội. Anh đã ngồi ở đây có lẽ cũng hơn ba tiếng rồi và tình hình ngoài kia có vẻ yên ắng hơn. Lạ một điều là không còn tiếng kêu la cũng như không còn tiếng bắn bùa nữa. Lẽ nào tất cả đã rút đi.

Anh nhổm dậy, định mở cửa xem tình hình thì đột nhiên thoáng thấy ngón tay Muller cử động.

Không thể nào!

Chính tay Harry đã kiểm tra nhịp tim và xác nhận Muller đã chết rồi mà. Chẳng lẽ có kỳ tích.

"Này! Muller! Cậu nghe tôi nói chứ?!", anh khụy xuống, vịn hai tay vào vai Muller và lay. Như có phép thuật, mắt anh chàng từ từ mở ra…gân máu long lên sòng sọc trong mắt và miệng ú ớ điều gì đó không nên lời…

"Muller?", có gì đó không ổn.

Tay anh lính, cả hai tay đồng loại đưa lên chụp lấy tay Harry và cái đầu của anh chàng ngúc ngoắc rồi nhổm tới nhe răng định cắn Harry, may mà phản xạ nhanh đã giúp anh né kịp. Anh giằn mạnh giựt tay ra khỏi và ngã về phía sau trong khi Mulller chống một chân rồi lại một chân khác xuống đất, đứng dậy và lê thân thể khó nhọc về phía vị Thần Sáng.

Trong đầu Harry chợt có một tiếng 'clic', anh lẩm bẩm. "Cậu là một trong số bọn chúng…"

Không để mất thời gian, Harry cũng đứng dậy và tìm cách đối phó. Nếu trong điều kiện bình thường, anh đã có thể dễ dàng chạy ra nhưng đằng này cửa nhà kho đã bị anh dùng kệ chặn lại. Ở ngoài không vào được thì ở trong anh cũng không ra được.

_Ý tưởng tuyệt vời đấy Potter!_

Anh nghiến răng. _Động não Harry! Động nã- Không kịp rồi!_

Muller nhào tới, anh né sang một bên khiến hắn lao vào kệ dụng cụ y tế và làm rơi xuống những thùng đựng kim tiêm và dao mổ. Cú va chạm mạnh đến nỗi Harry tưởng chừng như hắn đã gãy mất một đốt xương nào đó. Hóa ra khi hắn quay lại nhìn anh thì đó chính là đốt sống cổ và cái đầu của hắn bây giờ bị vẹo, nghiêng hẳn một phía lặt lìa và trông vô cùng dị hợm. Tuy thế hắn vẫn để cơn đói khống chế và tiếp tục lao về phía Harry. Anh lại tiếp tục né nhưng lần này bị trượt chân bởi vỏ kim tiêm và để hắn có ưu thế lao đến nằm đè lên người anh. Cái mõm khát máu cố cạp, cố cắn cho được Harry trong khi anh chàng dùng một tay chặn ở cổ hắn và tay còn lại cố đẩy vai hắn. Lúc còn sống thì không cảm nhận được nhưng khi chết rồi thì hắn nặng quá cỡ nên dù có muốn, anh cũng không lật hắn lại được. Anh xoay người, gạt chân, vùng vẫy và làm đủ mọi thứ có thể để thoát ra nhưng vẫn không thể. Tình thế trở nên khá tuyệt vọng nhưng không vì thế mà anh bỏ cuộc. Mắt Harry liếc nhanh và phát hiện có một con dao mổ rơi gần trong tầm với của anh. Hắn không bị ảnh hưởng bởi chấn thương pháp thuật nhưng biết đâu chấn thương vật lý thì…

Đây có thể là cơ hội duy nhất. Phải nhanh, chuẩn và đúng chỗ hiểm.

Nhanh chóng Harry buông vai hắn ra chụp lấy con dao và…

Phập!

Con dao ghim vào đầu hắn, xuyên qua thái dương, đâm sâu vào trong não. Như một chiếc xe đồ chơi hết pin, hai tay hắn buông thõng, đầu thôi ngúc ngoắc và ngã ập xuống Harry.

"Hermione!", Harry gọi, cẩn thận bước vào nhà bếp trang trại Hang sóc. "Hermione! Bồ có ở đây không?"

"Harry?"

Có tiếng thì thào đằng sau cánh cửa. Harry chạy xộc tới mở banh cửa ra thì thấy Hermione ngồi co rúc trong góc tủ, đầu ngẩng lên nhìn anh với đôi mắt đỏ hoe. Một nụ cười nhẹ nhõm nở trên môi anh. Cô đây rồi. Và cô vẫn an toàn.

Anh nắm lấy cô, kéo đứng dậy rồi chợt Hermione choàng tay qua vai anh, siết chặt. Chặt đến nỗi anh tưởng như bao nhiêu không khí trong buồng phổi bị ép ra ngoài hết. Vai anh ấm nóng, ướt và anh biết những gì cô sắp nói với anh sẽ cũng chẳng dễ chịu gì như những điều anh sẽ nói với cô.

**Còn tiếp…**


	5. C04: Giết hoặc bị giết

**HARRY POTTER AND THE WALKING DEAD** CHƯƠNG 4: GIẾT HOẶC BỊ GIẾT

"Họ đi mất rồi Harry… họ trở nên kỳ lạ và đi mất rồi… Ba mình, bác Molly, họ chết rồi Harry, mình thậm chí còn không thể nhận ra họ, những gì mình biết về họ không giống vậy, không một chút nào… Má mình còn muốn giết mình, má lạ lắm Harry, mình ước gì bồ ở đây lúc đó, bồ sẽ gọi má tỉnh lại được, mình ước gì bồ có ở đó…" – Hermione cứ nói, hơi thở của cô phả vào vai Harry, tiếng nói của cô như vọng lại từ đâu đó rất xa, ngắt quãng như âm thanh từ chiếc radio cũ kỹ mà người ta đã vứt đi, lâu lâu lại trở chứng rồi hát lên giữa chốn không người.

Chưa bao giờ Harry ao ước mình đang nằm mơ như lúc này. Đơn giản chỉ là một cơn ác mộng và Hermione sẽ lay anh tỉnh dậy, như mọi khi. Nhưng trong giờ khắc này, Hermione mới là người đang quay quắt trong cơn ác mộng của chính cô. Có lẽ cô sẽ không thể chịu nổi, không thể quen nổi, không thể chấp nhận nổi những gì đã và đang diễn ra, cô không giống Harry, cô không quen với ác mộng, chưa từng sống với ác mộng, và tệ hơn chưa từng gặp một cơn ác mộng trở thành sự thật. Chính Harry lúc này còn khó khăn lắm mới ngăn mình khỏi những cơn co giật, thì Hermione phải làm sao… Những suy nghĩ rối bời nhấn chìm Harry, sự thương tâm, xót xa và lo sợ đang bào mòn cảm xúc của anh. Hermione… Hermione… là tất cả những gì Harry muốn thốt lên nhưng anh chỉ câm lặng, dường như anh đang thấy lại lần nữa khoảnh khắc cô tiến đến bên anh, đằng sau là thân thể đầy máu của Ron, bê bết máu…

"Harry…"

Tiếng gọi thân quen mơ hồ lay Harry khỏi những luồng suy nghĩ khủng khiếp một cách yếu ớt. Hermione cuối cùng cũng buông được Harry ra, cô không còn run rẩy, không còn khóc nữa, cô nhìn anh, ánh mắt như van nài. Harry từ từ kéo Hermione đứng dậy, nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô.

"Mình không thể… Hermione à, tất cả những chuyện này, chúng ta ở đây, mình không thể, mình không thể nói ổn-rồi-Hermione, mình không thể…" – Harry nói như một cái máy.

Cô gái tóc nâu buông anh ra, đầu cúi thấp, mái tóc rối bời bê bết bụi bẩn và máu khô xoã tung hai bên vai, Hermione thì thầm:

"Bồ vẫn không biết nói dối Harry à… Ron đâu rồi?"

Hermione đã hỏi về Ron! Hermione đã hỏi về Ron! Lạy Merlin, hãy giết con đi. Harry thì thầm như gào thét.

Hermione lại ngẩng lên, mắt cô rát cháy.

"Ron đâu rồi, Harry?"

Harry lùi ra sau, bước chân anh loạng choạng.

"Bệnh viện bị tấn công, lúc đó Lương y đang cấp cứu cho Ron, cậu ấy không khoẻ lắm… Mình, mình đã chạy xuống để cứu người bị thương, mình bị nhốt, có rất nhiều kẻ muốn cắn mình… Mình đã trở lại tìm Ron…phòng cấp cứu đã bị tấn công, Lương y đều biến thành "chúng", rất đông Hermione à… rất đông, mình, mình không thể chen vào đó, cửa bị chặn, mình lo cho bồ… Hermione à… mình… mình phóng môtô về đây, mình đã cán qua rất nhiều "bọn chúng"… và Hermione, mình…mình đã không mang Ron về cùng…"

Harry không thể nói tiếp nữa, lần này nỗi thống khổ đã chặn mất tiếng nói của anh, Harry lùi rất xa khỏi Hermione, lùi khỏi ánh nhìn kinh hoàng của cô. Trong một thoáng, Harry nghĩ lẽ ra anh nên để Muller cắn anh rồi chết luôn ở bệnh viện trong đống xác thối rữa nhớp nháp kia, cùng với Ron còn hơn phải rơi vào tình cảnh bất lực nhìn cô xót xa.

Không khí rơi và tĩnh lặng, tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối. Họ đứng đó, nhìn nhau. Và rồi không báo trước, Hermione thét lên tiếng gì đó, không phải là kêu gào, càng không phải khóc than, không giống đau đớn, càng không phải tuyệt vọng. Đó là âm thanh hụt hẫng và đơn độc nhất mà Harry từng phải nghe. Hai tay cô bám lấy bức tường sau lưng, mắt đăm đăm nhìn xuống sàn nhà. Harry bất động.

Có lẽ là hàng trăm thế kỷ, khi các ngôi sao sinh ra rồi tắt đi hàng vạn lần thì Harry mới tìm lại tiếng nói của mình.

"Đi thôi Hermione…" – Harry mệt mỏi nói.

"Không, mình không đi đâu hết!" – Hermione lắc tung mái tóc nâu rối bời và xơ xác.

Harry thở dài, anh mệt mỏi nhìn quanh. Hoang tàn. Bốc mùi. Và bê bết máu. Phải làm sao? Ngay cả anh còn không thể tin vào mắt mình, ngay cả Harry còn phải cố gắng lắm mới không nôn thốc nôn tháo trước những gì anh nhìn thấy. Vậy thì làm sao, làm sao Hermione có thể chịu nổi? Harry giơ tay rồi rút tay lại, rất nhiều lần, không thể chạm vào đôi vai đang run bần bật kia.

"Đi thôi Hermione…". Anh lặp lại như một cái máy. Với Hermione. Với chính mình.

Hermione Granger khóc nấc lên rồi đổ sụp xuống nền nhà nhớp nháp, cô gào khản cả giọng, đến khi tất cả âm thanh bị hút vào dãy núi đen ngòm phía sau trang trại, chỉ để lại tiếng ruồi vo ve và tiếng gió thốc lên từ cánh rừng xa xa. Harry đứng lặng. Bất lực và đau đớn. Tưởng như rất lâu, khi Hermione không còn gào khóc, cũng không còn run rẩy, Harry từ từ quỳ xuống bên cạnh cô, đặt một tay lên vai Hermione và siết nhẹ, anh thì thầm như thở:

"Đi thôi Hermione…"

Cô gái tóc nâu quay lại, đôi mắt đỏ gay và hằn lên những mạch máu li ti, cô nhìn Harry như van xin.

"Nói với mình tất cả chỉ là mơ, nói đi Harry, bồ nói đi! Từ trước giờ mình chỉ tin bồ thôi, Harry, bồ không bao giờ nói dối, hãy nói mình nghe…"

Harry nhìn sâu vào mắt cô gái. Mắt anh ráo hoảnh nhưng rát cháy.

"Hermione, mình xin lỗi…"

Hermione buông thõng hai tay, mắt cô nhìn đăm đăm vào những vết máu trên sàn nhà, mùi xác thịt bắt đầu thối rữa bốc lên đến choáng váng, cô gái lại như sắp gào khóc một lần nữa…

Harry hít một hơi dài, rồi từ từ siết chặt vai Hermione và kéo cô đứng dậy.

"Mình không muốn đi đâu hết, Harry…"

Hai cánh tay đầy máu của chàng trai càng lúc càng siết chặt vai cô gái, chặt đến nỗi những vết máu trên bàn tay Harry thấm hẳn vào áo Hermione. Cô gái không giật tay ra, cũng không kêu đau, cô nhìn anh van nài.

Harry kéo Hermione lại gần hơn, rất gần, để khi nhìn vào mắt cô, anh có thể thấy gương mặt mệt mỏi và trắng xác như chết của mình. Lần đầu tiên sau tất cả, một giọt nước mắt lăn dài từ màu xanh thăm thẳm…

"Mình xin bồ, Hermione… Mình chỉ còn có bồ thôi, mình xin bồ… Chúng ta đi thôi…"

Hermione câm lặng rồi đột ngột lao vào lòng Harry và lại khóc, hai tay cô siết chặt lưng áo anh như thể nếu Hermione nới lỏng đôi tay, Harry rồi cũng sẽ biến mất.

Bên ngoài vẫn có tiếng gió, tiếng lào xào đập vào thinh không, rồi lại mang theo nỗi cô đơn tuyệt vọng dội về. Harry nhìn ra cửa sổ. Thế giới lại đang sụp đổ.

"Họ đi đâu rồi Hermione?"

Harry dịu dàng hỏi, khi cả hai cuối cùng cũng tìm được cách dắt nhau ra bậc thềm nhà Weasley để ngồi…

"Họ là ai?" – Hermione thì thào.

"Những ai bồ đã gặp, những ai bồ đã nghĩ là chết rồi…"

"Mình thấy xác của ba mình, của bác Molly, George, và Percy. Mình bị má mình và một tên lạ mặt tấn công, mình không thể làm gì ngoài chạy trốn, khi bồ tìm được mình, lôi mình ra khỏi cái tủ đó, tất cả những người mình thấy, đều biến mất."

Harry thở dài. Đúng như anh nghĩ, "chúng" là cả người chết, và người sống.

"Tụi mình đi thôi!"

"Đi đâu?" – Hermione chầm chậm quay sang nhìn anh.

"Đi tìm chú Kingsley, Bộ phải biết gì đó về chuyện này, chúng ta cần phải biết những điều này chính xác là gì!"

"Là ôn dịch Harry à, là bệnh dịch, không phải dịch tả, không phải trái rạ, không phải cảm cúm, không phải bất cứ bệnh gì chúng ta biết. Nó là một căn bệnh sẽ huỷ diệt tất cả loài người và những gì của con người."

Hermione nói, giọng cô yếu ớt nhưng vẫn quả quyết như thường, như cái cách cô luôn giải thích cho tất cả mọi người về cái đang khiến họ hoang mang, điều này khiến người ta biết mình đang đối mặt với cái gì đồng thời cũng khẳng định rõ ràng mức độ tồi tệ của vấn đề.

"Dù gì chúng ta cũng phải đi…, có thể tìm được ai đó… và….ôi và…"

"Sao thế Harry?", cô nhướn mày.

"Mình chợt nhớ mấy ngày này đang sắp có Lễ Hội Âm Nhạc Thường Niên London…và…lỡ may dịch bệnh tràn tới thì sao? Chúng ta phải cảnh báo họ, Hermione!"

Harry không chắc liệu anh có thể tìm được ai và liệu có còn ai may mắn như anh và Hermione nữa không, chuyện này đã lan rộng tới mức nào rồi? Và "chúng" đã nhiều cỡ nào rồi? Harry lại thở dài, anh đứng dậy, đưa một tay cho Hermione. Cô gái nhìn anh vài giây rồi nắm lấy tay anh, cùng đứng dậy. Hermione quay nhìn ngôi nhà lần cuối, mái ấm giờ đây đã trở thành địa ngục.

"Bồ không định cản mình sao? Sẽ rất nguy hiểm Hermione…Ai mà biết được cả thành phố đó liệu có biến thành chúng hết chưa…"

"Mình biết quá rõ bồ để cản bồ…nói chi là mình không còn hơi sức để…Nhưng mà mình sẽ không ở lại đây." Cô nói nhanh và quả quyết trước khi Harry kịp mở miệng.

"Vậy thì…đừng nói mình là anh hùng rơm đó.", anh lầm bầm vừa đủ cho cô nghe thấy và ném cho anh một cái nhìn bẩn 'đồ nhỏ mọn'. Anh lắc đầu "Gì thì gì, đừng để bản thân bị cắn. Thứ đó…dường như truyền qua vết thương."

Hermione và Harry tựa vai nhau bước chậm trên mặt cỏ xanh nhớp nháp, như cái đêm anh cùng cô trở về nghĩa trang thăm mộ ba má anh, nhưng lần này mọi chuyện còn kinh khủng hơn rất nhiều. Đi vài bước, Harry dẫm phải cái gì đó rất cứng dưới chân, anh cúi xuống nhìn… là một cây thánh giá, đúng hơn là một sợi dây chuyền có cây thánh giá bằng gỗ mun.

Harry thẫn thờ nhặt nó lên, sợi dây cũng dính máu.

"Là gì vậy?" – Hermione lặng nhìn sợi dây trong lòng bàn tay Harry.

"… Cái này của Ginny, mình đã tặng cô ấy Giáng Sinh năm ngoái, mình mua ở một ngôi làng làm gỗ ở Hy Lạp khi đi công tác. Ginny từng nói nó quê mùa và thô kệch, nhưng mà cô ấy vẫn đeo…" – Harry nhoẻn miệng cười khi ngước nhìn Hermione. Nụ cười thương tâm.

"Chúng ta sẽ đi tìm Ginny…"

Hermione nắm lấy bàn tay Harry đang siết chặt cây thánh giá, cô nhìn anh, ánh mắt đau buồn và xót xa.

Harry gật đầu. "Và…những người khác, dù họ còn sống hay đã chết…". Rồi họ cùng nhau bước ra khỏi chiếc cổng gỗ với cái bảng "Trang trại Hang Sóc" – cái bảng giờ không còn như hồi năm hai Harry lần đầu nhìn thấy nó nữa.

Harry cùng Hermione bước đến gần xe Hermione, anh nói:

"Tụi mình lấy xe của bồ đến London. Chiếc xe mình đến đây đã chính thức chết máy cách đây mấy chục cây số! "

"Bồ chạy bộ tới đây?" – Hermione ngạc nhiên.

"Ờ mình đâu còn cách nào khác đâu, mình cứ nghĩ bồ đang ở đây một mình, có thể gặp chuyện vì mình không gọi được cho bồ là rùng mình, có bò mình cũng phải bò tớ…"

Harry thốt nhiên im bặt. Hình như anh đang nói những điều không nên nói, anh bắt đầu nhìn quanh quất, ra vẻ tìm kiếm, nhưng thật ra là cố gắng né tránh ánh mắt của Hermione.

Hermione là người lấy lại sự tự nhiên trước, cô kéo áo Harry, thì thầm:

"Tại sao không thấy ai… ý mình là "bọn họ"? – Câu hỏi của Hermione làm Harry giật mình.

"Mình không đoán được. Trang trại Hang Sóc bị tấn công, chúng ta không biết liệu có bao nhiêu người an toàn thoát được và Thần sáng hay quân đội đã được báo động chưa, nhưng có vẻ nơi đây không còn là điểm thu hút của thảm hoạ nữa…"

Harry vừa nói vừa nhảy vào xe của Hermione và mở máy.

Èeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chiếc xe rên xiết một hồi dài rồi nín thinh. Harry ngẩn người. Anh cắn môi đề máy một lần nữa.

Âm thanh tắc nghẹn đó lập lại một lần nữa rồi bị hút vào không gian im lìm như chết.

"Harry à…" – Hermione chậm rãi nói.

"Cái quỷ gì vậy?" – Harry cáu gắt.

"Hết xăng rồi!" – Hermione thở dài.

…

Không có xe. Xung quanh trang trại không hề có một cái xe nào, dù ông Weasley là người say mê dụng cụ Muggle nhưng Ron thì ghét cay ghét đắng, cậu ta đã từng bước xoá sổ mọi dấu vết Muggle xung quanh nhà mình, mặc kệ sự phản đối của Harry và Hermione – rằng vật dụng và công nghệ của Muggle cũng có lúc hữu ích. Harry vò đầu bứt tóc, anh và Hermione không thể đi bộ trở lại London được.

Giữa lúc gần như vô vọng, Hermione lại kéo áo Harry.

"Mình có cách rồi Harry! Chúng ta không thể bay, không thể độn thổ vì Bộ đã có lệnh cấm mọi cách di chuyển tự do rồi, cũng không thể tìm được xe cộ gì. Nhưng mà, trang trại có nuôi ngựa!"

Đã rất lâu rồi, Harry mới thấy lại những tia sáng lấp lánh như sao trời trong đôi mắt nâu kia, những tia sáng xuất hiện mỗi khi Hermione nghĩ ra một sáng kiến cứu-mạng. Anh bật cười nhẹ nhõm.

"Mình hy vọng tụi ngựa không cắn người!"

Ngựa không cắn người. Và hình như trại ngựa cách nhà khá xa nên cũng không thu hút sự chú ý của những kẻ tấn công. Còn đúng hai con ngựa, Harry lôi từng con ra, cố gắng dỗ dành chúng vì hình như trong đêm tối, mọi sinh vật lạ đến gần chúng đều có vẻ nguy hiểm.

Anh đưa dây cương con ngựa màu nâu đỏ cho Hermione.

"Nè, con này có vẻ hiền, bồ cưỡi nó đi, mình cưỡi con màu đen này!"

"Harry…" – Hermione vặn vẹo một cách khổ sở.

"Hở?"

"Mình không có biết cưỡi ngựa!"

Harry đứng đơ người ra, phải rồi, mọi phương tiện chi chuyển không chắc chắn và nhiều rủi ro đều là kẻ thù của Hermione. Merlin luôn trêu ngươi con người mà.

"Thôi mình với bồ cưỡi chung, con này cứ thả cho nó đi, có lẽ an toàn hơn là cột nó hoài ở đây."

Harry vỗ vào mông con ngựa màu nâu đỏ, nó hí vang một tiếng rồi phi nước kiệu thẳng vào cánh rừng sâu thăm thẳm.

Harry vơ lấy cây kéo cắt lông ngựa nhét vào túi, đỡ Hermione lên con ngựa đen tuyền vạm vỡ rồi cũng đu người leo lên ngồi phía sau cô, một cảm giác quen đến lạ lùng, như cái thời mà anh vẫn hay cho cô quá giang trên cán chổi Tia Chớp của mình. Sau này, Hermione chỉ đi cùng Ron mà thôi, và vì Ron cưỡi chổi quá ẩu nên Hermione cũng không thèm bay nữa mà trung thành với bùa độn thổ và chiếc ôtô của cô.

"Sẵn sàng chưa?" – Harry nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

"Những lúc như vầy, mình không cần phải chuẩn bị tâm lý đâu. Mình tin bồ."

Harry cười nhẹ rồi thúc vào bụng ngựa, tiếng vó ngựa vang lên giữa không gian mênh mông lặng ngắt. Họ lướt trong gió, bỏ lại sau lưng sự hoang tàn chết chóc, và có lẽ hai người họ cũng hình dung được, chào đón họ có thể còn những đau đớn tàn khốc hơn nhiều, nhưng lúc này, chẳng ai muốn nói gì nữa.

London, vẫn còn khá xa.

Cứ nghĩ sẽ cưỡi ngựa đến thẳng London là suy nghĩ buồn cười nhất mà Harry từng nghĩ, mọi chuyện không đơn giản như trong mấy phim cao bồi miền viễn Tây mà anh đã xem chút nào cả, những anh chàng đẹp trai phong trần cứ thế tót lên lưng ngựa rồi thoắt cái phi thẳng tới nơi cần đến, còn hiện tại, tình trạng của Harry là vô cùng lôi thôi, máu me, bẩn thỉu, đói khát cùng một cô gái bù xù đang kiệt sức và một con ngựa có lẽ là sắp đình công tới nơi.

Từ lúc sập tối bắt đầu đi, bây giờ đã là nửa đêm và cả ngày nay họ chẳng ăn uống gì cả.

"Tụi mình phải nghỉ ngơi thôi!" – Hermione thều thào.

"Mình cũng nghĩ vậy, có lẽ phải cắm trại ở đâu đó… chúng ta vẫn còn trong đường rừng…"

Harry dừng ngựa, nhảy xuống và suýt lăn ra đất, lưng và chân anh đã không còn cảm giác linh hoạt nữa, quá mệt mỏi.

"Bồ có sao không?" – Hermione cúi xuống, lo lắng hỏi.

"Không sao, hơi ê ẩm một chút." – Harry cố gắng tỏ vẻ bình thường trong khi đỡ Hermione xuống ngựa.

"Lúc nãy chẳng suy nghĩ được gì, đáng ra phải lấy theo đồ ăn trong nhà Ron. Phải tìm gì đó…"

Hermione đang nói thì Harry đưa tay bịt chặt miệng cô, kéo cô sát vào lòng mình. Hermione trợn mắt nhìn anh khó hiểu.

"Có tiếng động lạ…" – Harry thì thầm bên tai Hermione.

Cô gái tóc nâu nín thở và căng tai nghe ngóng, quả nhiên có những tiếng lạo xạo của lá khô bị dẫm đạp, không phải tiếng chân thú vật, rõ ràng là có ai đó đang đi đến, thật ra là đang lê đến… Những bước chân dò dẫm, bất định và nặng nhọc. Harry không biết đó là ai, là bạn hay thù, là lành hay dữ, nhưng linh cảm cho anh thấy, không nên lộ diện trước khi nhận ra đó là gì.

Tiếng chân càng lúc càng gần, mang theo đó là tiếng thở ngắt quãng, tiếng rít khô khốc từ cổ họng của một sinh vật đói khát và đang ngửi thấy mùi thức ăn. Harry ghì chặt Hermione vào lòng, mắt anh căng ra trong màn đêm, cố gắng xác định rõ mục tiêu, trong đầu anh có muôn vàn câu hỏi… Bỏ chạy hay ở lại? Lần này là ai? Anh sẽ phải làm sao để giữ Hermione và bản thân an toàn? Có lẽ nào anh lại phải giết…trước mắt cô?

Bóng đen lộ dần từ những nhánh cây, trong ánh trăng lấp loáng, một gương mặt rách nát và be bét máu với hốc mắt trắng dã đang nhìn đăm đăm vào Harry và Hermione. Harry có thể cảm thấy thân thể cô gái đang run lên trong vòng tay anh.

"Harry…"

"Không phải người chúng ta quen… không phải…" – Harry trấn an cô bạn.

Anh sờ vào túi, lấy cây kéo cắt lông ngựa đã giấu sẵn cầm chặt trong tay, Harry không muốn làm điều này. Kẻ lạ mặt đang đến gần, dường như hắn không thấy gì ngoài mùi da thịt, và càng đến gần họ, hắn càng linh hoạt hơn. Harry bước ra, che chắn trước mặt Hermione, tay anh siết chặt cây kéo. Kẻ lạ mặt vươn một bàn tay nhớp nháp về phía anh, Harry lao tới tóm cổ hắn, đè hắn vào một thân cây ngay trước mặt, kéo trong tay anh giơ lên sáng loáng dưới ánh trăng…

Hermione ở ngay sau lưng anh.

Hắn vùng vẫy, bấu chặt lấy Harry, cố vươn người tới gần anh, tiếng rít càng ngày càng ghê rợn.

"Harry! Làm gì… Aaaaaa!" – Hermione thét lên.

Harry bất giác quay phắt lại, anh đẩy tên lạ mặt kia ra thì thấy sau lưng mình, Hermione đang bị kẻ khác tóm cổ, hàm răng đỏ ngòm của hắn nhe ra áp vào cổ cô gái, Hermione vùng vẫy trong hoảng loạn, nhưng những kẻ này dường như quá mạnh và bất chấp, chúng đói, chúng khát và chúng tấn công. Harry gào lên rồi lao tới chụp cổ kẻ tấn công, cả anh và hắn ngã ra đất, như một con thú hoang dại, hắn chồm lên người Harry, dí hàm răng đỏ lòm của hắn vào mặt anh. Và không chỉ có hắn, kẻ đến đầu tiên cũng đang muốn giành phần, hắn bắt đầu bò đến bên người anh, Harry có thể cảm thấy hơi thở thối rữa của hắn…

**Bốp!**

Một tiếng đập khô khốc vang lên, tên tấn công đang đè trên người Harry văng qua một bên để lộ tầm nhìn trước mặt anh, Hermione đứng sững ở đó với một khúc củi trong tay. Không để mất thời gian, Harry lật người sang trái, cây kéo anh vẫn nắm trong tay giơ lên lần nữa, lần này trong tích tắc nó đã cắm vào đầu kẻ đang cố giết anh, hắn lập tức ngừng cử động và đổ ngục xuống như một con rối đứt dây. Harry đẩy hắn sang một bên, thở dốc, anh quay nhìn kẻ bị Hermione đánh, dù bị đánh vào đầu nhưng hắn vẫn đang lóp ngóp bò dậy, chậm chạp hơn nhưng không hề bớt khát máu. Không nói không rằng, Harry giật khúc củi trong tay cô bạn, dùng hết sức quất ngang đầu hắn, vỡ sọ, và kẻ khát máu gục xuống, cũng y chang cái cách của đồng bọn hắn.

Harry đứng lặng người trong bóng đêm, toàn thân anh lạnh toát, những giọt máu vương trên đầu khúc củi nhiễu long tong xuống nền rừng. Rất lâu sau, khi tiếng ngựa hí khe khẽ báo hiệu là nó đã đói, Harry quay lại nhìn Hermione, cô gái trắng bệnh đang nhìn anh, ánh mắt như dại đi.

"Đó là cách mà mình dùng để thoát khỏi bệnh viện và trở lại đây." – Harry cười cay đắng – "Mình thật sự không muốn bồ chứng kiến điều này, Hermione à, không một chút nào!"

Nói rồi anh vứt khúc gỗ đi, nhặt cây kéo, lại nhét nó vào túi quần. Anh ngước lên nhìn Hermione, hai tay buông thõng, người anh bê bết máu, quần và áo đều rách xước, trên mặt, trên cổ đều có vết bầm, vết rách vì bị cào cấu. Hermione đăm đăm nhìn hình dáng ấy trong ánh trăng mơ hồ. Lâu lắm rồi cô mới lại thấy Harry như vậy, bị nhấn chìm trong giằng xé, khổ sở, tàn bạo, lạnh lùng, và đơn độc.

"Có lẽ bồ sẽ ghê sợ mình, nhưng chỉ như vậy, chỉ khi phá huỷ não của bọn chúng… chúng mới dừng lại…"

Harry tiếp tục nói, giọng anh trầm hẳn đi, gai góc và lãnh đạm.

"Ôi không… Harry…"

Hermione bật khóc, cô chạy tới trước và ôm chầm lấy anh, hệt như những lần cô gặp lại anh sau biến cố. Mái tóc nâu rối bời xoã tung che khuất tầm nhìn, vẫn còn thoang thoảng đâu đó mùi hương dịu dàng đã quá quen thuộc với Harry. Vòng tay cô ôm chặt lấy anh, gương mặt mềm mại vùi vào cổ anh nức nở. Harry cũng vòng tay siết lấy cô, như siết lấy niềm hy vọng cuối cùng, bình yên cuối cùng và sự lương thiện cuối cùng anh còn có được.

"Bồ đã sợ hãi, đã đau đớn và dằn vặt lắm phải không? Khi bồ phát hiện ra cách đó, khi bồ phải thực hiện điều đó, để có thể sống sót, để trở về… Ôi Harry…"

Hermione nói trong tiếng nức nở. Harry nhắm mắt lại, vùi mặt vào tóc cô, trái tim anh bắt đầu đập nhịp nhàng trở lại.

**Còn tiếp…**


	6. C05: Câu chuyện của ngày xưa

T/N: Chương này có cảnh không phù hợp với trẻ em dưới 18 tuổi. Để hợp với quy định của , mình xin phép được lược bỏ đoạn đó ở chương này. Tuy nhiên, bạn có thể đọc đoạn lược bỏ tại wordpress của vietharmony. (search google để ra vì ở đây không cho up link)

* * *

******HARRY POTTER AND THE WALKING DEAD**

CHƯƠNG 5:CÂU CHUYỆN CỦA NGÀY XƯA

Sau khi hạ gục "chúng", hai đứa không dám nấn ná lại khu đó quá lâu nên Harry dẫn Hermione đi sâu vào trong rừng. Hy vọng có thể tìm một chỗ qua đêm mà "bọn chúng" không mò đến. Cuối cùng Harry chọn một khoảnh đất ở cạnh sông để dựng lều.

"Chỗ này một mặt giáp sông. Mặt còn lại là đất trống, hai mặt còn lại là rừng thưa. Rất dễ quan sát.", anh nói rồi bắt đầu dựng cọc dưới sự giúp đỡ của Hermione. "Cũng may trên yên ngựa có sẵn loại lều hai người dã chiến của Muggle."

"Là mình mua tặng… bác Athur và giấu… Ron. Bảo rằng sẽ có lúc cần dùng." Hermione thì thầm, không giấu nổi vẻ đau thương trong giọng nói.

Harry khẽ gật đầu với cô. Thật lòng anh cũng không ngạc nhiên mấy. Suy cho cùng hành động lo xa đó rất là 'Hermione' và lần này cô đã cứu bọn họ khỏi phải qua đêm dưới trời sương giá.

Dựng lều xong, anh quay ra hướng sông chĩa đũa xuống đọc "capere pisces", một câu thần chú gọi cá khiến cho cả chục con đột nhiên từ dưới sông phóng lên bờ giãy đành đạch. Harry vẫy đũa để cá thôi không nhảy lên nữa và lượm những con còn lại, lóc vảy, nhóm lửa rồi đem nướng. Trong khi đó, Hermione dùng tay đào một cái hố nhỏ to cỡ một cái nồi, rồi dùng chiếc áo khoác da của cô lót trải bên dưới đáy hố, sau đó đổ nước sông vào và thả xuống những viên đá cụi nóng hổi từ ngọn lửa kế bên.

"Thế này thì nước sẽ được đun sôi và tiệt trùng. Harry à, nướng cá chín kỹ nha. Chúng ta không biết được liệu thứ dịch này có lây qua đường ăn uống hay không…", cô dặn dò và anh gật đầu nghe theo.

Chẳng bao lâu sau hai đứa đã ăn xong bữa tối tạm bợ rồi bắt đầu dọn dẹp.

"Khuya rồi. Bồ tắm rửa rồi đi ngủ đi!", Harry đào hố chôn mấy cái xương cá xuống.

"Không cần đâu. Buổi tối ra sông suối rất nguy hiểm. Mình rửa mặt là được rồi." Cô phẩy tay, và chạy ra sông nhúng nước chiếc khăn tay nhỏ xíu, lau mặt và cánh tay khỏi những vết máu ban chiều rồi xả sạch khăn quay lại lều.

Anh ngẩng lên nhìn cô quay lại, quẹt một tay qua trán lau mồ hôi. "Đi ngủ đ-"

Chợt cô bất ngờ khụy xuống bên cạnh anh, một tay giữ mặt Harry, tay còn lại dùng chiếc khăn ướt lau mặt cho anh. "Mặt bồ… dơ lắm…", cô thì thầm. Trong một thoáng anh bất động, dường như không thể thoát khỏi ánh mắt sâu thẳm của cô. Đôi mắt nâu ngọt ngào ấy giờ trông héo quắt đến quặn lòng khiến Harry như chỉ muốn vứt hết tất cả, ôm chầm lấy cô và….và….

"Để mình tự làm!", anh chụp tay Hermione lại và giữ lấy chiếc khăn bằng tất cả lý trí của mình. Cô thoáng bất ngờ nhưng cũng buông tay ra và không nói không rằng đi tới trước cửa lều ngồi dán mắt vào đống lửa trại.

"Hermione…"

"Đừng Harry! Cho mình ngồi ở đây đi…Đừng bắt mình phải ngủ nữa.", cô hạ giọng nửa van xin, nửa xa xôi mơ màng.

Harry đút chiếc khăn vào túi rồi cũng im lặng bước đến ngồi cạnh cô. Hai đứa ngồi yên phải đến chừng mười phút thì Hermione mới chịu cất tiếng.

"Làm sao bồ vượt qua được cảm giác đó…ý mình là…ý là…"

"…Đâu ai muốn chỉ trong một ngày mất hết cả ba má và…những người thân khác, Hermione… Chỉ là có rất nhiều chuyện dù bồ không muốn thì nó vẫn xảy ra. Mình biết rất rõ cảm giác sợ phải nhắm mắt, sợ phải bị những cơn mơ quá thật đó dày vò, sợ phải đối mặt với nỗi đau nát lòng đó ngày qua ngày và sợ chính sự bất lực của bản thân….Thú thật… đến giờ mình vẫn còn bị ám ảnh bởi những cơn ác mộng của cuộc chiến năm đó. Không chỉ ba má mình mà còn những chú Sirius, thầy Dumbledore, thầy Moody, thầy Lupin, cô Tonks, Fred…."

"Bồ vẫn còn…?"

"Ừm…", Harry nheo mắt như cố nén những cảm xúc đó trong lòng, "…mình không phải nhà tâm lý học gì, điều duy nhất mình có thể làm là ở bên bồ bất cứ khi nào bồ cần để cùng bồ vượt qua giai đoạn khó khăn này. Phải nhớ, dù tình huống có tệ đến thế nào bồ cũng luôn còn mình." Anh luồn tay qua kẽ ngón tay của cô, siết nhẹ.

Cô cười với anh, một nụ cười gượng nhưng ít ra anh cũng kiếm lại được nụ cười của cô. Tay cô mân mê lướt nhẹ qua một vết trầy đã khô máu trên tay anh. Trán cô khẽ nhăn lại.

"Harry à…bồ chưa bao giờ kể với mình làm sao bồ thoát khỏi vòng vây binh lính và bọn "chúng" ở bệnh viện.", Hermione đổi chủ đề, mắt chăm chăm nhìn vào tay Harry.

"A….à….ờ….", Harry biến sắc…"Hermione khuya rồi, đi ngủ đi."

Anh nhổm dậy, quên rằng vẫn còn đang nắm lấy tay cô, thế là Hermione đã giựt lại.

"Harry!", cô nghiêm giọng.

"Ôi…thôi được rồi…", anh thở dài, "…nhưng hứa với mình bồ phải bình tĩnh…"

Cô gật đầu và anh bắt đầu kể lại. "…mình… sau khi mình…giết Muller…đã tìm được một tấm sơ đồ của bệnh viện trong nhà kho. Ngoại trừ cổng chính và cổng sau còn có một cổng nhỏ đưa rác thải y tế ra ngoài nên mình…."

"Thông minh đấy, Harry.", cô nhận xét. "Bọn họ chắc sẽ không để ý đến lối đó."

"Chỉ có một điều…", anh ngập ngừng, "…khi mình ra đến ngoài thì có vài tên trong "bọn chúng" đứng chặn ở cửa. Nên mình…mình đã lấy những bộ phận thân thể người trong đống rác thải y tế đó…ừm…bồ biết đó, tay, chân, ruột hay những thứ đã hoại tử hoặc bị thương tật và đã bị cắt ra khỏi người ta…và…ừm…mình thảy những…ờm…", anh vuốt mặt, tìm cho đúng từ, "…thảy những thứ đó… làm mồi cho "chúng", và tạo đường thoát…ừm…phần còn lại thì bồ đã biết…"

Cô im bặt, chăm chăm nhìn anh với một ánh mắt khó tả. Nó ngột ngạt, soi mói và cũng có phần hụt hẫng đến nỗi Harry phải xoay lưng sang hướng khác để né ánh mắt đó. Tay anh bứt một nắm cỏ, bâng quơ xé vụn nó.

"Trên đường đi mình không ngừng suy nghĩ, Hermione à….Mình nghĩ về Muller, về những dân làng đó, về những người mình đã gặp trên đường…Là họ còn sống hay đã chết, nếu họ còn sống thì có phải mình đã giết oan những mạng người đó? Nhưng nếu họ đã chết mà hồi sinh thì hóa ra mình lại giết chết họ lần thứ hai sao…? Rồi mình nghĩ đến chuyện họ bị thứ gì đó điều khiển, dịch bệnh, virus…và mình tự hỏi nếu mình đã không tước đi cơ hội chữa khỏi bệnh của họ thì sao…?"

"Không có thuốc, Harry…", giọng cô trầm buồn.

"Không phải hôm nay nhưng biết đâu ngày mai, Hermione à…mình….", Harry nghẹn lời. "Sau những chuyện đó, sau khi thấy mình làm và chính tai nghe mình nói…bồ có thấy kinh tởm mình không? Vì…mình có."

"Harry…"

"Mình rất muốn gặp bồ…"

"Harry à…"

"…Và vì mình không muốn chết nên mình bất chấp tất cả…thậm chí là đạp lên sinh mạng của những con người đó…Lý do lý trấu thế đấy. Và mình còn tự nhận là…Thần Sáng…", anh cười khẩy, vứt nốt ngọn cỏ cuối cùng xuống đất. "Mình thậm chí còn phụ lòng bồ đến hai lần…", Harry lí nhí mấy tiếng cuối, cảm thấy tội lỗi dâng ngập đến nghẹn thở về từng hình ảnh giây phút cuối cùng của Ron.

"Harry! Harry!", cô dùng tay xoay mặt anh lại đối diện với cô, "Bồ nghe cho rõ đây vì mình chỉ nói một lần thôi. Bồ không có làm sai. Bồ đã tự vệ chính đáng khi sinh mạng của bồ bị uy hiếp. Nếu trong bất kỳ hoàn cảnh bình thường nào, bồ sẽ rất đáng trách nhưng không phải bây giờ, không phải lúc này, Harry à. Vì nếu bồ để cho "bọn chúng" giết thêm người, những con người vô tội và làm lây lan dịch bệnh thì mới là đáng kinh tởm. Mình không biết ngày mai sẽ thế nào…nhưng ít ra là cho đến hôm nay, một dược sư như mình vẫn chẳng biết tí gì về loại dịch này, huống chi là thuốc chữa. Sao bồ dám Harry? Ôi sao bồ dám nghi ngờ lòng trung thành của mình và tệ hơn…Harry, sao bồ nghi ngờ chính bản thân bồ?! Phải luôn nhớ, Harry…mình không ghê tởm, không lánh xa bồ, không bao giờ! Vậy nên mình cũng xin bồ một điều: Hãy đối xử tương tự với bản thân bồ."

Cô khẩn khoản hạ giọng, mắt van nài nhưng Harry không vội trả lời cô. Anh chỉ im lặng một hồi lâu, đăm chiêu suy nghĩ rồi dứt tay ra khỏi Hermione. Nhanh chóng, anh đẩy cô vào lều và ngồi chặn ở cửa.

"Ngủ đi! Mình sẽ canh cho. Và không có nhưng nhị gì hết."

"Vậy một lát kêu mình, mình sẽ thay phiê-"

"Ngủ đi!", anh hạ lệnh và cô biết rằng anh sẽ không mở thêm lời nào nữa nên đành nằm xuống, cố dỗ một giấc ngủ mà cô chắc chắn sẽ không hoan nghênh chút nào.

.

.

.

___Tách. Tách._

Harry im lặng nhìn bóng ngọn lửa uốn lượn, dập dìu trên cửa lều. Gió vẫn ru, vẫn đưa những âm điệu buồn da diết lòn lách qua từng cành cây ngọn lá. Ánh trăng bạc chiếu xuống dòng suối êm đềm như tạo thành một dải lụa mềm lấp lánh ôm lấy thiên nhiên và hòa cùng khúc nhạc của rừng đêm.

Tự nhiên là thế. Đẹp đẽ và nhiều sức sống đến thế. Vậy mà cớ sao anh thấy cô đơn, thấy lạc lõng như thể đây đã là một thế giới khác. Anh không thể hòa mình vào thiên nhiên vì lòng anh rối bời, ngổn ngang trăm mối. Vừa lo lại vừa sợ cho hiện thực của không chỉ anh và cô mà còn ở một phương nào đó, bạn bè người thân cũng như những con người vô tội khác. Vừa đau lòng cho những người ra đi lại vừa phải cứng rắn, không cho phép bản thân gục ngã ngay lúc này. Vừa nhục nhã lại vừa căm hờn với chính mình và những cách đê hèn mình đã dùng để sống sót, để tồn tại.

Anh thở dài, nhìn vào lều.

Cô nói không ghê tởm anh và rằng đừng bao giờ anh dám nghi ngờ lòng trung thành của cô.

Harry bật cười chua chát.

___Như hôm đó…_

___Giống như hôm đó…_

Anh thả đóa bồ công anh bên cạnh tung mình bay theo gió, dõi mắt nhìn gió đưa chúng bay xa và kéo cho thời gian trôi chậm lại, đưa Harry trở lại với miền ký ức xa xôi của năm năm trước. Một ký ức đã lãng quên, đã chôn vùi mà anh sẽ không bao giờ mở lại nếu không rơi vào tình cảnh này.

.

.

.

"Mình hiểu rồi, bồ chọn nó chứ gì."

"Không! Ron! Không phải như vậy. Đừng đi, Ron! Đừng đi!"

Harry đứng chết lặng không hiểu vì sao trong phút chốc, bộ ba vàng của Gryffindor và những gì nó từng biết về tình bạn keo sơn bỗng tan ra, vỡ vụn ngay dưới chân nó. Một đứa bỏ đi, một đứa còn lại nức nở nát lòng. Là tại nó sao. Nó nắm chặt cái khóa trên cổ. Là lỗi của nó sao. Phải!… Không… Không phải! Phải…nhưng không phải!

Harry vò đầu, bứt tóc không kiềm được cơn tức giận đang sôi sục trong lòng, thiêu đốt tim gan nó. Chưa bao giờ nó thấy tệ đến thế này, nóng đến thế này. Nó giận tất cả nhưng trên hết là giận bản thân nó. Harry thô bạo với tay lấy cái đèn bên cạnh, ném xuống đất…vỡ nát. Rồi như chưa đủ, nó lật tung cái bàn, hất đi những gì đang nằm trên đó và đá cho mấy cái ghế lăn long lóc vào góc kẹt. Mắt nó long lên sòng sọc, nhìn cô bạn tóc nâu của nó đang quỳ mọp dưới đất, khóc thút thít. Thề có Merlin, nó ghét con gái khóc. Nó ghét nước mắt. Và nó ghét cái nguyên nhân đã làm cô khóc.

"Bồ nhìn cái gì?", nó tiếp mà không đợi cô giải thích, "Sợ hả? Hay là nuối tiếc thằng đó? Vậy bồ còn ngồi đây làm gì? Sao không đi theo Ron đi?"

"Harry…", cô giật bắn ngẩng lên nhìn nó.

"Bị nói trúng tim đen rồi sao? Ở lại đây cũng có làm được gì đâu. Về đi, về theo thằng đó và đi xây dựng mái ấm của hai người đi. Không cần ở lại chịu khổ với tôi.", nó nói mà như thét vào mặt cô.

"Harry à…", mắt cô long lên vì những giọt nước mắt đang trào ra.

"Sao còn ngồi đó, có cần tôi phải dọn đồ dùm không? Tôi không có hai người vẫn ổn. Đi đi. Đi tìm ba má bồ, tìm Ron, tìm chăn êm nệm ấm, tìm một gia đình và sinh ra những đứa bé tóc đỏ đi. Không cần nhớ đến tôi làm gì. Tôi đâu có kêu hai người đi theo tôi. Là bồ đòi theo tôi, là bồ nhất quyết đòi theo dù tôi đã cảnh báo trước."

"Harry!", cô gầm lên, "Đừ .Giờ. ờ.Lò .Thành.Của.Mình!" Hermione nghiến răng. Đứng dậy ngang tầm mắt nó với hai mắt đỏ hoe.

"Lòng trung thành? Có ăn được không? Có giúp bồ sống sót không? Ở bên tôi, bồ sẽ gặp nguy hiểm và sẽ mất mạng.", Harry cười khẩy, thách thức thái độ kiên quyết của cô.

"Mình không sợ!" Cô đáp chắc nịch dù mắt ngấn nước ở khóe mi.

"Không chỉ Voldemort mà đến tôi cũng vậy. Đâu biết chừng nào tôi lại nổi điên như đêm nay. Chừng nào tôi còn đeo cái này thì tôi còn rất nguy hiểm." Nó sấn lại gần cô, đưa cái khóa của slytherin lên, đong đưa trước mặt.

"Mình không sợ." Cô lặp lại một lần nữa, kiên định.

"Được! Đã vậy thì đừng hối hậ-" Nó không dứt câu vì đã nhào tới ôm chầm lấy cô và hôn cô ngấu nghiến như thể nó đang rất đói khát một con mồi nào đó. Hai tay của nó vòng qua cổ rồi luồn qua vai cô, xé mạnh giựt ra hai bên hàng nút áo sơ mi của cô khiến chúng bắn tung tóe xuống sàn. Hermione-không-đẩy-nó-ra. Không dừng lại, tay nó mò mẫm sục sạo khắp người cô, dí môi vào cổ cô sâu hơn nữa. Cô-chỉ-đứng-im-đó-cho-nó-mặc-sức-muốn-làm-gì-thì-l àm. Kỳ quặc. Nó chột dạ. Nếu cô phản ứng nó sẽ sợ, nhưng nếu cô không phản ứng nó lại càng sợ hơn. Harry dứt người nó ra khỏi cô. Nó bối rối, xấu hổ cùng cực… Nó không dám nhìn mặt cô, không dám nhìn đôi môi đỏ và mái tóc hoang dại đó khi nó nhận ra nó đã làm cái gì.

Nó ôm miệng, tim thắt lại, xiểng niểng chạy ra khỏi lều để cái giá sương của rừng thiêng, của tiết trời mùa đông làm nguội cái đầu nó lại. Tồi bại. Tồi bại. Nó đấm, nó đá bộp bộp vào thân cây đến bong tróc vỏ cả một mảng rồi nó lại cắn môi, ôm đầu gục xuống gốc cây.

Nước mắt nó tuôn rơi.

.

.

.

Phải rất lâu sau, khi trăng đã lên cao rồi, dù bị mây mù che khuất nó mới dám lần đường quay bước trở về lều. Harry thất thiểu, chắc mẩm giờ này cô bạn của nó đã bỏ đi rồi. Cũng như Ron, cô sẽ rời xa nó, bỏ mặc nó…Ý nghĩ đó dù chỉ thoáng qua trong tích tắc cũng đủ khiến nó ôm ngực, đau âm ỉ dù nó chẳng hiểu tại sao.

Chẳng vì thế nên nó rất bất ngờ khi vừa bước chân vào lều đã thấy cái dáng mảnh khảnh nho nhỏ của cô ngồi chờ nó. Đầu cô chụm lên gối, tóc xõa lòa xòa che nửa mặt và xung quanh vẫn ngổn ngang như khi nó bước ra khỏi đây. Thậm chí cô cũng chẳng buồn mặc lại cái áo nó đã xé rách khi nãy. Đột nhiên Harry thấy nhẹ nhõm…Chắc nó bị khùng thật, nhưng mà trong thâm tâm nó rất mừng khi cô vẫn chọn ở lại đây, thậm chí là sau khi nó đã cư xử như một thằng đê hèn với cô.

Harry tiến tới gần cô, bước nhẹ như lông vì nó sợ lỡ may nó gây ra bất cứ một tiếng động mạnh nào thì cô sẽ lập tức vụt biến tan vào sương khói. Khi nó đến gần thật gần rồi thì nó mới khụy xuống, lột chiếc áo khoác ngoài ra khoác lên vai đôi vai trần của cô. Chần chừ lâu thiệt lâu, nó đánh liều lí nhí mấy tiếng…

"…xin lỗi…"

Cô không trả lời. Ánh mắt vẫn bất động, chẳng đoái hoài gì đến nó. Tim nó đánh trận, bấn loạn.

"…xin lỗi, Hermione. Mình không cố ý…"

Nó khổ sở, không biết phải lựa lời làm sao. Nó muốn đổ hết cho cái khóa nó đeo trên cổ nhưng nó biết thứ đó chỉ làm phóng đại nỗi sợ của nó thôi. Harry biết nó thật sự không muốn mất Hermione. Nó sợ mất cô như người sợ chết đuối, sợ đến nỗi nó đã đầu hàng, đã để nỗi sợ xâm chiếm, điều khiển nó làm những hành động điên rồ đó, giữ lấy và chiếm hữu cô theo cái cách tàn độc nhất. Rất may nó đã không để bản thân phạm sai lầm trầm trọng hơn, và bây giờ nó sẽ cư xử như một thằng đàn ông thực thụ, sẽ không lấy lý do hoàn cảnh để bao biện cho hành động của nó.

"Mình biết bồ rất giận và ngay giờ phút này đây, có lẽ bồ không muốn nhìn mặt mình nữa. Nhưng bồ cần biết điều này, vì bồ xứng đáng được biết. Bồ quan trọng với mình hơn bất kỳ ai hết và mình thà người bị tổn thương là mình chứ không phải bồ. Nhưng vô tình trong cơn nóng giận, mình đã yếu đuối, đã để mất tự chủ, nói những điều không nên nói và làm những điều không nên làm khiến bồ đau lòng. Không có điều gì mình làm có thể bù lại cho sai lầm đó và dù có phải mất cả đời để sửa sai, để hàn gắn tình bạn này thì mình cũng sẵn lòng. Chỉ xin bồ, Hermione, đừng rời bỏ mình ngay trong lúc này. Mình cần bồ."

Harry run run, đặt vào trán cô một nụ hôn.

"Mình thật sự rất cần bồ."

Đến lúc này Hermione mới thật sự có biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt lạnh băng của cô. "Hôn mình đi!"

Harry bất động phải đến mấy giây. Nó tưởng não nó đóng băng rồi nên mới nghe lộn những điều như thế.

"Ôm mình! Hôn mình! Yêu mình"

Cô lặp lại. Và lần này không đợi đổ lỗi cho cái đầu của nó, Harry tuân lệnh cô một cách triệt để. Nó không hiểu và thậm chí là nhiều năm sau khi nhìn lại, nó vẫn không hiểu tại sao ngay lúc đó nó lại làm thế. Ron chỉ mới bỏ đi, thế mà nó đã lập tức có ý định chui tọt vào quần của bạn gái của bạn thân nó, người đồng thời cũng là bạn thân của nó. Nhưng rồi nó cũng mặc kệ cái tiếng đang léo nhéo bên tai đó mà rằng đó không phải là thời khắc của lý trí. Nó cần cô và từ ánh mắt của cô, nó biết cô cũng cần nó.

Harry bế cô lên và bước lại gần chiếc giường của nó, nhẹ nhàng đặt cô xuống. Nó ngồi cạnh và bắt đầu cúi xuống rải một cơn mưa nụ hôn vào trán Hermione, mũi, hai má, cằm rồi trượt dài xuống cổ cô. Hai tay nó đẩy xuống cái áo khoác hờ hồi nãy, để lộ một màu trắng của chiếc áo ngực cô đang mặc.

Đột nhiên nó ngập ngừng…

"Bồ chắc chứ?"

"Không có gì chắc hơn." Cô đáp lại, kéo đầu nó xuống đồng thời rướn người lên áp môi cô vào của nó, và lột phăng cặp kiếng của nó đi. Thị lực giảm không làm ảnh hưởng đến cảm giác của nó lúc này. Môi cô mềm, dịu ngọt và là thứ thuốc phiện gây nghiện ngay từ lần đầu tiên. Làm thế nào lúc nãy nó có thể làm tổn thương đôi môi mỏng mảnh này chứ. Nó dằn vặt nhưng nhanh chóng quên đi khi nó phát hiện từ lúc nào cô đã cởi hết tất cả nút trên chiếc áo sơ mi của nó và tuột phăng cái áo xuống sàn.

_[lược bỏ - xem chú thích ở trên]_

Harry vẫn còn nằm trên người Hermione, luyến tiếc cái hơi ấm này nếu nó phải dứt ra. Ngay trong lúc này đây nó vẫn thấy cô rất đẹp dù người cô ướt đẫm mồ hôi, mái tóc hoang dại và đôi mắt nhắm hờ lim dim.

"Mình…yêu bồ…"

Nó trượt tay trên má cô, thì thầm, và dứt hẳn ra khỏi người cô. Hermione ậm ừ gì đó rồi cũng nhanh chóng ngủ vùi trong vòng tay nó.

Sáng hôm sau và những sáng hôm sau của hôm sau nữa…không ai trong tụi nó đề cập đến chuyện đã xảy ra. Cứ như thể đã có một thỏa thuận ngầm rằng chuyện đó là một đề tài cấm kỵ và chỉ cần dù chỉ một câu nói cũng đủ khiến bức tường tình bạn tưởng chừng vững chắc nhưng lại rất mong manh đó sụp đổ. Tụi nó cố cư xử bình thường với nhau và luôn tránh không bao giờ có mặt trong lều ở cùng một thời điểm. Ngoại trừ những lúc cần bàn luận chiến lược, còn thì đứa này ở ngoài và đứa kia sẽ ở trong. Khi đổi ca thì sẽ ngược lại. Cho đến một ngày kia khi Ron trở về thì cũng là lúc Harry đem cơn mơ đêm đó vùi giấu trong trái tim nó. Ngày qua ngày, nó lại càng chôn sâu hơn, sâu đến nỗi nó gần như quên mất chuyện đó đã từng xảy ra nếu không phải cô đánh thức trái tim nó bằng một lễ cưới.

.

.

.

******Bõm**

Một con cá đột ngột búng lên khỏi mặt nước rồi rơi xuống lại, làm khuấy động cả không gian yên tĩnh của đêm rừng và đưa Harry trở về với hiện tại.

Anh dụi mắt, vỗ vỗ mấy cái vào mặt cho tỉnh ngủ. Harry lén ngó vào trong lều và thấy Hermione dù mắt nhắm nghiền vẫn không ngừng trở mình, mồ hôi đẫm trán. Anh biết cô đang gặp ác mộng. Harry thở dài, vừa định bước vào trong xem cô thế nào thì tai anh nghe thấy có tiếng sột soạt như thể ai đó đang vạch cỏ mà đi. Có thể là thú hoang nhưng cũng có thể là…

Harry nắm chặt cây kéo trong tay, anh đứng phắt dậy quay mặt về hướng phát ra tiếng động. Hai mắt anh mở to, chăm chú tập trung khi một… không phải, là hai mới đúng. Hai bóng đen gầm gừ xuất hiện trước mặt anh.

.

.

.

Anh cứ ngỡ đó đã là một đêm rất dài cho đến khi anh phát hiện ra nó chỉ là một đoạn dạo đầu của cơn ác mộng không hồi kết vào ngày hôm sau.

******Còn tiếp…**


	7. C06: Giải cứu Teddy

"Mình vẫn không tin được bồ, Harry… Có hai tên đến tấn công lều và bồ nói bồ thà chiến đấu một mình chứ không muốn phá giấc ngủ của mình hả? Thề có Merlin, Harry! Có phải mình mơ được một giấc đẹp đẽ gì cho cam…và lỡ bồ có chuyện thì sao?…", cô bạn tóc nâu cằn nhằn cử nhử phải đến lần thứ tám chục và câu trả lời duy nhất của Harry là ậm ừ 'mình xin lỗi, mình vô vàn ân hận, mình thề không có lần sau, mình xin lỗi…'

Từ chỗ họ cắm trại hôm qua ra đến London nhanh lắm cũng phải một, hai tiếng và bằng ngần ấy thời gian, cô đã làm khổ cái lỗ tai của anh. May mắn thay, anh đã thấy bìa rừng Epping ở ngay trước mặt, và băng qua là đã đến đại lộ M25. Harry thúc ngựa đi nhanh hơn một chút.

"Thấy rồi! Hermione, đến London rồi!", Anh báo, môi chưa kịp nở nụ cười đã vội tắt ngúm trước cảnh tượng phía trước. Xe. Hàng ngàn xe nối đuôi nhau theo hướng ra khỏi thành phố và bị tắt nghẹt ngay cửa ngõ chính. Ở phía bên kia, Harry thấy có rất nhiều người đã tắt máy xe, bước ra tránh nóng và gần như là cắm trại ngay bên vệ đường. Người đông đến nỗi tràn qua cả tim đường nhưng dường như chẳng ai quan tâm, vì ở làn xe vào thành phố lại vắng lặng đến lạ lùng, không một bóng xe cộ dù chỉ là xe đạp.

"Cái quái gì…"

"Nguy rồi, Harry!", Hermione giật ống tay áo của anh, lắp bắp. "Bồ không biết điều này có nghĩa là gì đâu…"

"Có!", Harry chau mày. "Họ đang di tản. Mình hy vọng rằng mình đoán sai nhưng có vẻ chúng ta đã chậm một bước."

"Đó không phải điều tệ nhất, Harry!", cô lắc đầu. "Họ dùng xe…"

"Ừ, chứ không lẽ bò…?"

Hermione gõ một cái cốc vào đầu Harry. "Là Muggles, Harry à."

"Muggles…!", Harry nắm được ý của cô. Mặt anh biến sắc. Điều có thể khiến Muggles phải di tản trong một trận dịch gây ra bởi sinh vật phù thủy chỉ có nghĩa là hai thế giới đã bị trộn chung với nhau, và thảm họa của thế giới phù thủy đã lây sang thế giới thường.

"Nhìn kìa!", cô chỉ tay về phía bên kia đường, lọt thỏm giữa dòng người đông nghẹt là một anh chàng tóc vàng, dong dỏng cao . "Neville!"

Harry quay ngoắc về hướng đó. Cho ngựa chạy đến giữa tim đường rồi tự mình phóng xuống, len qua những hàng xe chật như nêm, phóng như bay đến anh bạn nhà Gryffindor.

"Harry?", ở cùng phía, Neville dường như nhận ra một khuôn mặt quen thuộc nên chạy đến mừng rỡ, vỗ vai Harry. "May quá gặp được bồ ở đây? Bộ…"

"Suỵt. Có Muggles ở đây.", Harry đưa một ngón tay lên môi rồi chợt cảm thấy khá ngớ ngẩn khi chuyện này đã không còn ở trong ranh giới riêng biệt của hai thế giới. Dù vậy Neville vẫn kéo Harry về một góc kín hơn để nói chuyện. "Tất cả chuyện này là như thế nào?"

"Bản thân mình cũng không rõ. Lúc đó mình đang ở nhà và chuẩn bị đi ngủ thì đột nhiên cái lò sưởi nhà mình sáng lên một ngọn lửa xanh lè. Chú Kingsley như một màn sương hiện ra trước mặt mình dõng dạc tuyên bố. 'Hỡi các công dân pháp thuật của thành phố London. Tôi là Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bộ trưởng Bộ Pháp thuật, đại diện cho Bộ tôi xin gửi thông báo đến quý vị rằng chúng ta đang trong một thời khắc khó khăn. Thành phố London của chúng ta, thật không may, đã phát sinh dịch bệnh. Các cơ quan chức năng của chúng tôi nhận được thông báo rằng ở một số nơi đã có hiện tượng người chết hồi sinh và tấn công ngược trở lại người còn sống. Sự việc đã xảy ra vào rạng sáng hôm qua ở một ngôi làng ngoại ô London, trưa và chiều nay ở Bệnh viện Thánh Mungo và gần đây nhất, là Lễ hội Âm Nhạc Thường Niên London ở phía Tây thành phố. Do tính chất nghiêm trọng của tình hình, tôi đã điều động Quân đội Pháp Thuật cũng như Thần Sáng và Lương y đến ổ dịch để thực hiện những công tác cần thiết, phòng ngừa sự lây lan. Xin quý vị lưu ý rằng Pháp thuật tỏ ra không hữu nghiệm, và theo một số nguồn tin chưa kiểm chứng thì cách duy nhất mà chúng tôi được biết đến thời điểm hiện tại là tấn công bằng chấn thương vật lý vào não của người bệnh. Tuy nhiên, tôi không khuyến khích quý vị tự đối phó khi chạm trán phải một trong số những con bệnh, vì chỉ cần một vết cắn thông thường cũng sẽ gây tử vong, đồng thời truyền nhiễm khiến quý vị trở thành xác sống. Tôi khuyến cáo quý vị hãy đóng chặt tất cả các cửa ra vào, khóa lại và đừng ra ngoài nếu không thật sự cần thiết. Vì lý do an toàn, tôi cũng yêu cầu quý vị đừng nên rời khỏi London ngay lúc này để tránh những nguy cơ lây nhiễm không cần thiết cho người lành lặn. Nếu người thân của quý vị có những triệu chứng như gặp khó khăn khi nói chuyện, dáng đi khập khiễng và tính tình hung hăng thì hãy lập tức đưa đến trạm y tế gần nhất để được cách ly và điều trị.

Ngoài ra, tôi xin lưu ý rằng dịch bệnh có thể đã lây lan đến thế giới Muggles. Chúng tôi đang tích cực thảo luận với Thủ tướng Muggles về vấn đề này, tìm ra lý do và hướng giải quyết. Cho đến lúc đó, có thể quý vị sẽ gặp nhiều khó khăn và phải tiếp xúc trực tiếp với dân Muggles. Tôi hy vọng dù cho có xảy ra bất cứ chuyện gì, quý vị cũng có thể bình tình đối mặt và tránh gây mâu thuẫn không cần thiết với dâni Muggles vì giờ đây, điều chúng ta cần làm là bắt tay và cùng đối phó dịch bệnh này, kiếm thêm đồng minh thay vì kẻ thù.

Tôi tin chỉ cần chúng ta kiên cường, thì tất cả rồi sẽ được giải quyết tốt đẹp. Xin quý vị thường xuyên theo dõi thông tin từ cơ quan ngôn luận để nhận được cập nhật mới từ Bộ Pháp Thuật. Cám ơn đã lắng nghe và hợp tác.' "

"Vậy rồi…sự hỗn loạn này là do…?", Harry chống tay vào hông, đầu cúi xuống đăm chiêu.

"Bồ nghĩ dân chúng sẽ ngồi yên chờ chết sao? Họ đang di tản đấy, một phần có lẽ là do tác động từ truyền thông từ đầu kia của Muggles. Có điều là chính phủ hai bên đã dựng các trạm kiểm soát bao vây London hết rồi. Đi vào không được nữa và đi ra thì cần phải qua chứng nhận sức khỏe nên mới bị kẹt cứng ngắc thế này. Dân Muggles bị kẹt đã đành, đến cả phương tiện giao thông của phù thủy cũng bị chặn nốt, nên bất đắc dĩ phải hòa vào dòng người này.", Neville dứt lời và gật đầu chào Hermione khi cô tiến đến gần sau khi cô nàng chật vật leo xuống và buộc được con ngựa vào một gốc cây bên làn đường kia.

"Tình hình bên trong London bây giờ thế nào?", Harry hỏi.

"Mình không rõ, nhưng chắc là phức tạp. Trên đường ra đây mình có thấy quân đội muggles bao vây và cách ly một số khu vực. Những nơi khác thì rất hỗn loạn vì một số người đã thừa nước đục thả câu, hôi của và cướp bóc, số còn lại thì gặp rắc rối với quân đội của cả hai phía và bọn…bọn xác sống.", Neville tiếp lời với cái nhướn mày của Harry, "…Ý chỉ những người trở về từ cõi chết."

Mặt Harry sa sầm lại, mông lung như thể đây là một diễn tiến mà anh không lường trước được. Rồi Harry lọng cọng, cố móc cái điện thoại trong túi ra bấm vài số, vẻ lo lắng hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt. "Bắt máy đi!", anh lầm bầm. Có tiếng chuông reo nhưng không ai bắt máy. Lẽ nào…. anh nín thở, không dám nghĩ đến trường hợp xấu nhất.

******Tút!**

"Harry!"

Anh thở phào.

"Dì Petunia! Dì sao rồi? Dì có đang ở trong nhà không?"

Anh nghe loáng thoáng tiếng gọi vọng qua ống nghe. "Petunia! Mau lên! Tôi sẽ lấy xe trước."

"Không Harry! Dượng con nói phải di tản khỏi thành phố. Nhà dì vừa dọn đồ xong, và ra tới cổng.. Quanh nhà dì có rất nhiều 'thứ' đó, Harr-."

"Thứ đó?", Harry cao giọng rồi chợt hiểu ra vấn đề. "Dì! Dì nghe con nói. Dì chờ con tới đón dì…"

********** !**

**"********Vernon! Vernon!"**

**"********Petunia! Cứu anh! Đau! Đau quá!"**

Liền ngay sau đó anh nghe một tiếng đập chát chúa như thể tiếng kim loại va với mặt sàn bê tông. Hẳn là dì Petunia đã đánh rơi điện thoại để chạy về hướng có tiếng kêu của dượng.

******Huỵch! Huỵch!**

"Thả chồng tao ra! Thả ông ấy ra thằng khốn!"

******Bốp! Bốp!**

"Ba ơi! Má ơi….cứu…con s-sợ… má…"

"Dì Petunia? Dì Petunia?", Harry gọi dù biết rằng cơ hội để dì anh bắt máy lại là rất mong manh. Mặt anh tím tái, có thể mường tượng được chuyện gì vừa diễn ra. Anh vò đầu đi qua đi lại rồi ngẩng lên nhìn hai đứa bạn, giọng anh run run dù đã cố trấn tĩnh hết sức có thể. "Mình phải vào London. Dì Petunia, dượng Vernon và Dursley hình như gặp chuyện rồi. Chưa kể còn Teddy và bác Andromeda nữa…"

"Harry, không được đâu! Trong đó bây giờ rất hỗn loạn. Không chỉ có xác sống mà còn đủ thành phần bất lương, rồi cả quân đội.", Neville giữ vai Harry lại và lần này lại đến lượt Hermione giữ vai Neville. Cô khẽ lắc đầu, ngầm ý đừng can ngăn vô ích.

"Bắt đầu từ đâu đây, Harry?", cô gật đầu đồng tình với anh và…chỉ đổi lại bằng một ánh mắt bối rối, rõ ràng Harry chưa chuẩn bị cho việc này..

"A thì….", anh nhíu mày, chống cằm "…ừm…mình đoán đi ngựa sẽ rất gây chú ý nên chắc cần một phương tiện có khả năng di chuyển nhiều người, đồng thời che chắn tốt. Với tình hình này, mình nghĩ không quá khó để tìm một cái xe bị bỏ lăn lóc trong thành phố. Trước khi đến trang trại hôm qua, mình đã gửi cú cho bác Andromeda dặn rằng không được ra ngoài, phải ở trong nhà cho tới khi mình đến đón. Còn dượng Vernon thì…mình thật sự không nghĩ rằng chuyện này sẽ vượt qua khỏi ranh giới pháp thuật…dù gì thì mình cũng sẽ đi ngang khu nhà Dursley rồi mới đến nhà Teddy. Ít ra mình cũng phải xác định được tình hình sống chết của họ."

"Ừm! Neville à, bồ có đi cùng ai ra khỏi thành phố không?", Hermione quay sang anh chàng.

"Với bà nội Augusta của mình thôi…", Neville hạ giọng. "Nhưng hai bồ sẽ cần mình giúp chứ?"

"Mình rất cảm kích nhưng không phải bây giờ, Neville. Hai đứa mình sẽ vào và rút ra khỏi thành phố thật nhanh. Càng ít người càng tốt. Vả lại bồ còn phải chăm sóc bà nội nữa.", Hermione nhún vai, khẽ liếc một ánh mắt lo lắng về bà Augusta, rồi trở lại Neville. "Mặc dù vậy, hãy hẹn nhau sẽ gặp ở Birchanger wood. Cách London khoảng 40 dặm về hướng Đông Bắc. Chỗ đó khá xa khu thành thị nên mình nghĩ sẽ an toàn hơn. Nếu bồ có gặp ai quen biết thì hãy dẫn họ theo cùng. Đừng đi theo quốc lộ để tránh trạm kiểm soát. Lát hồi bồ băng qua làn xe này, lấy ngựa của tụi mình rồi đi thẳng vào Epping Wood, men theo đường rừng thoát ra khỏi London. Mình không nghĩ quân đội lại chặn kín ở hướng đó đâu." Hermione nói liền một mạch cứ như thể cô nàng đã lên sẵn kế hoạch từ hai tuần trước, mặc dù Harry biết chắc những suy nghĩ đó chỉ vừa hình thành trong não cô chỉ mới hai giây trước đó, và là khi tâm trạng Hermione đang không trong lúc tốt nhất với hàng loạt biến cố vừa xảy ra.

"Vậy thì…hai bồ cẩn thận.", Neville mím môi không định rời đi nhưng cũng không muốn thành gánh nặng của hai đứa bạn. "Chắc chắn tụi mình sẽ gặp lại nhau." Anh đánh tay với Harry, siết chặt.

Sau khi chia tay Neville, hai đứa bắt đầu tiến vào thành phố. Trên đường Harry có 'trưng dụng' một chiếc Humvee H3 màu bạc, bảy chỗ không chủ mà lại còn nguyên cả chìa khóa trên xe. ___Hẳn là chủ của nó đã phải vội vã rời đi lắm._ Harry cầm lái rồi phóng vọt đến nhà dì Petunia. Anh cố ý đi đường vòng để tránh quân đội nhưng đồng thời cũng khiến quãng đường trở nên xa hơn và lâu hơn; trong khi những lúc như thế này thì thời giờ là vàng bạc. Lâu lâu anh lại nghe tiếng đì đùng của đạn bắn vọng lại từ xa và những cột khói đen thui cứ thế dộng lên khinh thông càng như thiêu đốt Harry. Vũ lực mạnh như thế này chỉ càng chứng tỏ tình hình ở London đang ngày một trở tệ.

Vì thế nên khi càng đến gần khu Privet Drive, Harry lại càng thấy lạ khi nó quá yên tĩnh. Yên đến bất thường, đến mức anh ngỡ như đây là một thị trấn ma. Xe đậu la liệt ngoài đường và thỉnh thoảng Hermione lại chỉ cho anh thấy những dấu tay bằng máu in trên cửa hoặc hàng rào, hoặc thân cây. Anh rà thắng lại, chạy chậm để dò xét tình hình. Thấp thoáng sau những bụi cây cao, căn nhà số 4 đường Privet dần hiện rõ… qua lăng kính.

.

.

.

******Kééétttt**

Harry đột ngột đạp thắng mạnh đến nỗi anh tưởng như mình đã văng ra khỏi xe nếu không phải đang chạy với tốc độ chậm thế này.

Một giọt nước mắt lăn trào.

Anh nhấn ga chạy tiếp.

Hermione đã không nói gì với anh suốt quãng thời gian đó mặc dù cô rất muốn nhưng không thể tìm được lời nào an ủi anh. Không thể…

Cô đưa tay lên mũi, chặn tiếng nấc.

Ba xác người bị ăn ngấu ăn nghiến ngay trước thềm nhà. Trên tay người phụ nữ đó vẫn còn nắm chặt lấy chiếc va li loang máu vốn in hình dạ yên thảo màu tím, như thể bà đã dùng hết những giây phút cuối cùng để lao vào đó, sống mái và để cứu người chồng. Nằm cách đó không xa là một người khác to con cũng không kém người đàn ông kia. Những bộ cánh xa hoa trên người không thể giúp chàng trai lành lặn dưới những bộ vuốt điên loạn đó.

___Không đáng! Dù cô có không ưa họ đến thế nào thì họ cũng không đáng phải gánh lấy một kết cục thê thảm như vậy._

Cô thở gắt, cố nuốt cơn nghẹn trong cổ và hy vọng rằng Harry không đến quá trễ ở địa điểm thứ hai.

"Ngoại ơi! ___từng_ nào ba Harry mới đến đón mình?"

Teddy phụng phịu ôm chân bà ngoại nó, tay còn lại nắm chặt con chó sói đồ chơi bằng bông.

"Ngoại không biết, Teddy à…ba con đã dặn chúng ta phải ở yên trong nhà đợi."

"Nhưng tại sao?"

"Vì….có rất nhiều kẻ xấu…", Andromeda trầm ngâm vén màn nhìn qua khung cửa sổ màu trắng. Ở cách đó hai căn, người hàng xóm lâu năm của bà đang làm mồi cho ba kẻ háu đói. Chưa bao giờ bà thấy cảnh đồng loại lại ăn thịt lẫn nhau như thế này. Ngoài kia là một thế giới hỗn loạn và tăm tối, thậm chí còn tệ hơn rất nhiều so với thời kỳ của kẻ-mà-cũng-biết-là-ai-đó. Bà kéo màn lại, thở dài. Teddy không nên thấy những điều này.

Andromeda kiểm tra lại cái ba lô nhỏ của Teddy để chắc rằng bà không bỏ sót thứ gì cần cho sinh hoạt của thằng bé rồi quay sang xem lại hành trang của bà. Họ đã chuẩn bị sẵn và chỉ chờ Harry tới. Từ đêm qua đến suốt sáng hôm nay, bà lúc nào cũng bồn chồn không yên. Thời gian càng kéo dài bao lâu thì bà càng nóng lòng bấy nhiêu. Ai biết được chuyện này rồi sẽ tệ đến thế nào cơ chứ…

******RẦM!**

Một tiếng động vang trời như sét đánh ngang tai bà, kéo theo một mảng tường nhà sụp xuống khiến gạch đá ngổn ngang. Bà vội chạy đến ôm Teddy vào lòng, bịt mũi và cố căng mắt nhìn xuyên qua làn bụi dày xem chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Một chiếc xe. Là một chiếc xe Mercedes màu đỏ. Là xe của người hàng xóm Muggles của bà. Vì một lý do nào đó ông Vian đã đâm sầm chiếc xe vào tường nhà bà với cái đầu xe mốp méo, bẹp dúm và bản thân ông thì gục đầu trên vô-lăng, đầy máu.

Thế nhưng, cảnh tượng ấy không kinh khủng bằng việc bà vừa nhận ra tai nạn đó đã làm mẻ một mảng tường lớn nhà bà và rằng tiếng đụng xe đã thu hút bọn 'chúng', lũ sinh vật của địa ngục. Những con mắt trắng dã, mồm đỏ lè đồng loạt quay về hướng của bà và từng bước, chúng tiến tới. Harry không đến kịp rồi.

"Teddy…!", bà bế chắc thằng nhỏ trên tay, vụt đứng dậy, định chạy theo lối cửa sau thoát ra ngoài trước khi quá muộn. Nhưng nào ngờ ở sân sau đã có hai tên, không biết từ khi nào, đã đứng chực sẵn. Bà hoảng hốt, quẹo vòng qua hướng khác chạy ra đường lớn. Đến lúc này thì những tên đã ở sẵn bên ngoài hùa theo mấy tên kia cùng rượt theo bà. Hàng xóm của bà gần như đã bỏ đi hết và một cơ số ít những người còn sót lại thì đóng chặt cửa nhà, làm ngơ với tiếng kêu cứu của chính đồng loại. Không thể trách họ vì chỉ mới cách đây vài phút, bà cũng từng như thế. Andromeda cũng không còn trẻ gì và việc phải vác theo một đứa nhỏ chạy qua hai khu phố, dù chỉ mới năm tuổi, cũng tạo thành một gánh nặng đối với bà cả nghĩa đen lẫn bóng. Bà thấy hơi thở đang hụt dần…

Ngó thấy một con hẻm nhỏ phía trước, bà quẹo phắt vào, lưng áp sát vào tường, nín thở hy vọng bọn chúng không thấy. Nghe chừng yên tĩnh, Andromeda đặt Teddy xuống đất, nhìn quanh quất nghỉ lấy hơi và nhân cơ hội tìm đường thoát. Một tia sáng lóe qua trong mắt bà. Andromeda khụy xuống cạnh Teddy, vuốt má nó một cách âu yếm.

"Teddy! Con có thấy ngôi nhà mái màu đỏ có cái thang phía bên kia đường không?"

"Dạ ___tó_!", Teddy nhìn bà nó với vẻ mặt khó hiểu.

"Tốt! Ngoại muốn con chạy thẳng một mạch đến đấy. Phải nhớ! Đừng bao giờ quay đầu lại và leo lên thang ngay lập tức! Con sẽ ngồi yên trên chỏm mái đó và con sẽ đợi ba Harry. Nước và thức ăn ngoại để hết trong ba lô này rồi. Phải nhớ, Teddy, đừng bao giờ leo xuống nếu không thấy Harry! Hiểu không?"

"Dạ hiểu! Mình đi đi ngoại!", nó dõng dạc nắm lấy ngón út của ngoại nó.

"Teddy đi trước…", Andromeda gỡ nhẹ bàn tay mũm mĩm của nó ra. Một giọt nước mắt lăn tròn trên má bà khi cái mùi thối rữa của xác chết ngày một đến gần hơn. "…Ngoại sẽ dụ mấy người xấu đi chỗ khác."

"Ngoại…", Teddy còn nhỏ nên không thể phân biệt được thế nào là giây phút chia tay nhưng dù thế, có gì đó trong lòng khiến nó thấy buồn, rất rất buồn. Nó trào nước mắt theo ngoại nó mặc dù chẳng hiểu tại sao. "Ngoại…ngoại đi với Teddy…"

Andromeda lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, bà gạt nước mắt ra khỏi khóe mi, mím chặt môi. "Đi! Teddy! Bây giờ!"

"Ngoại đi với Teddy!", nó dậm chân rồi níu lấy váy Andromeda kéo về hướng của nó.

"Đi mau!", bà lớn tiếng giằng ra và tát vào mông nó một cái khiến thằng nhỏ trân trối nhìn bà rấm rứt rồi quay lưng chạy đi. "Tạm biệt Teddy…", Andromeda thì thầm, dõi theo bóng đứa cháu trong vài giây rồi quay đầu lại, bà chạy thục mạng theo hướng đối diện. Vừa chạy vừa cố la lên, càng to càng tốt, để bọn chúng nghe thấy mà đuổi theo bà và buông tha Teddy.

Tim bà đập nhanh và dường như bao nhiêu không khí hít vào đều nhanh chóng bị đốt cháy hết trước khi kịp đến phổi. Chân bà đau, mỗi lần tiếp xúc với mặt đường là bà nghe thốn như bị kim châm vào. Andromeda loạng choạng, mắt bà hoa lên không còn phân biệt rõ đâu là đường nữa. Trước mắt…bà là…là….

******Grừ….grừ…**

Một tên bất ngờ nhảy ra từ con hẻm trước mặt bà và cắn phập vào cổ Andromeda dứt ra một mảng thịt. Máu từ động mạch chủ tuôn xối xả… Andromeda ngã xuống mặt đường biết rằng thời gian của mình đã cạn. Hình ảnh cuối cùng của bà không phải là những bàn tay nhớp nhúa máu me đang cùng chĩa vào, tranh giành thân xác bà… mà là Teddy và nụ cười sáng lạng của thằng bé.

Bà muốn chúc nó bình an…nhưng bà không còn sức nữa…

…Ánh sáng lịm dần….

…Lịm dần trước mắt bà….

…Cho đến khi nó chỉ còn là một màu đỏ….

"Harry! Teddy kìa!", Hermione gõ vào vai Harry khi hai đứa lái xe đến khu vực nhà Teddy.

Trước đó, Harry đã gần như phát điên lên khi trông thấy nhà của Andromeda bị sụp một mảng tường. Có vài con xác sống nhưng không có vẻ gì là Andromeda và Teddy đã gặp nạn. Cũng nhờ Hermione lanh mắt, phát hiện chiếc nón của Teddy mắc trên bụi cây gần đó nên hai đứa quyết định sẽ chạy thêm vài vòng tìm thằng nhỏ. Nói thì dễ thế, nhưng chỉ tiếng động cơ thôi cũng đủ khiến cả bầy xác sống theo đuôi cái xe.

Giờ đây khi Harry đã thấy Teddy ngồi trên mái nhà rồi thì lại càng không có cách nào tiếp cận thằng bé an toàn mà không dẫn theo cả bầy sói.

"Hermione à… bồ có thể…"

"Được! Mình sẽ làm thêm vài vòng nữa và quay lại đón bồ cùng Teddy!", cô gật đầu trước khi anh kịp trình bày kế hoạch, cũng như mọi khi, Hermione luôn biết Harry nghĩ gì. "Hãy cẩn thận!"

Anh mỉm cười nhẹ, đặt trọn lòng tin vào nơi cô và để cô ngồi vào ghế lái còn bản thân thì nhảy xuống xe, chạy một mạch đến dưới ngôi nhà có mái đỏ.

"Đi theo mẹ nào vịt con!", Hermione mím môi, rồ ga cố tình tạo ra tiếng máy nổ thật lớn rồi mới chạy tới trước nhằm đánh lạc hướng bọn xác sống, mở đường cho Harry.

Cùng lúc ấy, Harry đã đến được vị trí của Teddy và thấy thằng nhỏ đang thút thít, gục mặt xuống con sói bằng bông. Anh nhìn quanh, chắc chắn không có tên nào ở quanh đây rồi mới lên tiếng.

"Suỵt! Teddy…suỵt!", anh thì thầm theo cái kiểu lớn hết mức có thể. "Suỵt…". Harry vẫy tay gây sự chú ý với nó.

"Ba Harry?", thằng nhỏ giật bắn khi nghe cái tiếng quen thuộc. "Ba Harry!", nó la lớn vui mừng khi thấy ba nó ở dưới kia.

"Suỵt Teddy!", Harry cuống quýt đặt một ngón lên miệng ra hiệu kêu nó im lặng. "Bà ngoại đâu?"

"Bà ngoại…hic…ngoại bỏ Teddy rồi…", thằng nhỏ giọt ngắn giọt dài rặn ra câu trả lời.

Mặt anh đanh lại, tuy Harry không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Andromeda nhưng anh chắc rằng bà ấy sẽ không bỏ Teddy một mình nếu còn sự lựa chọn khác. Chỉ e rằng lành ít dữ nhiều…Harry lắc đầu, buộc bản thân phải gạt suy nghĩ đó qua. Cần phải ưu tiên cứu thằng bé trước. "Ba đến cứu Teddy. Ba sẽ dùng pháp thuật hạ con xuống. Ngồi yên!"

Nói rồi anh rút chiếc đũa trong túi ra, đọc "Wingadium Leviosa!" và chĩa đũa về phía thằng bé. Teddy thấy chân nó nhẹ bỗng, toàn thân được nhấc lên khỏi mái nhà.

"Ba! Sau lưng ba!", đột nhiên nó la lớn chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ về phía dưới,vừa kịp khi Harry quay lại và giật lùi về phía sau. Teddy rơi xuống lại vị trí cũ trong khi ba nó vật lộn đẩy một chú người xấu nào đó ra. Nó thấy ba nó rút ra một cây kéo và dí vào mắt chú kia rồi thì có rất nhiều nước màu đỏ chảy ra. Chú kia gục xuống, thôi không nắm lấy ba nó nữa. Người Teddy run lên, nó biết đó là máu. Máu thấm đỏ cả chiếc áo sơ mi của ba nó. Hồi trước, có lần ba nó cũng đi xa và trở về trong tình trạng bê bết máu như vậy. Lúc đó cô Mì Gói và cô Ginny đã khóc ngất, cứ sợ rằng ba nó đã 'chết'. Rồi cũng có người đã từng nói với nó rằng ba má ruột của nó đã 'chết', nói với nó 'chết' tức là không bao giờ được gặp người đó nữa. Teddy không thích chết. Nó không muốn ba Harry chết mà nó cũng không muốn ai chết hết. Nước mắt trào ra, nó ngồi phịch xuống mái nhà, khóc hu hu khiến Harry cuống quýt rút đũa ra, thực hiện lại động tác cũ với mong muốn đưa Teddy xuống và dỗ nó càng nhanh càng tốt.

Vừa khi Harry đọc xong thần chú cũng là lúc một tên khác mò tới. Quá trình ban nãy lặp lại. Áo ba nó thấm máu nhiều hơn, nó sợ ba nó chết nên lại càng khóc to hơn.

Ngược lại với Teddy, Harry tỏ ra khá bực dọc.

"Cái quái gì thế này… rõ ràng lúc nãy chẳng có ai xung qua-", Harry im bặt, chưa dứt hết câu, dường như nhận ra mối tương quan vô hình nào đó giữa pháp thuật và bọn xác sống. Không để mất thêm thời gian, anh cất đũa rồi ngước lên nhìn Teddy. "Nghe này nhóc, ba sẽ không dùng pháp thuật nữa và bây giờ ba cần sự giúp đỡ của con. Ba sẽ đếm từ một đến ba, đúng tiếng thứ ba thì Teddy nhảy xuống, được không? Đừng sợ, có ba đỡ con ở dưới này."

Teddy lắc đầu nguầy nguậy. Nó có thể còn nhỏ đó, nhưng nó không có ngu. Hồi năm ngoái ba Harry đã từng rinh về một cây chổi Nimbus 2002 mini để tặng nó, mặc cho cô Hermione cằn nhằn ba suốt, nói rằng thứ đó không phải để con nít chơi. Nó, dĩ nhiên không hiểu và cũng không cần hiểu, phóng lên cây chổi trước khi kịp học cách đáp xuống và thế là…. ba nó đã phải đưa nó về từ bệnh viện với một cục màu trắng và miếng vải quấn trên cổ suốt ba tuần sau đó. Teddy, từ đó không có thiện cảm với độ cao.

"Mau lên Teddy. Không có nhiều thời gian đâu.", Harry thúc, nhìn quanh quất cảnh giác. Tiếng khóc của thằng nhỏ bắt đầu làm anh thấy lo lắng. "Ngoan nào, con trai!"

Nó vẫn bướng bỉnh, lắc đầu. Teddy không muốn nhảy xuống. Với Harry, một bức tường ba mét có thể không phải là cao lắm nhưng với một đứa trẻ như Teddy thì đó là cả một tòa tháp. Dù anh có năn nỉ cỡ nào thì nó vẫn quyết không nhảy. Rồi thì thấy không thể đợi được nữa, ba nó chặc lưỡi và vịn vào thang leo lên. Chẳng mấy chốc Harry đã leo tới mái nhà đến chỗ Teddy, xốc thằng bé trên tay, anh lầm bầm, "Con sẽ biết tay ba!". Harry hâm rồi tức tốc quay trở lại cái thang.

"Chết tiệt!", chân Harry khựng lại. Có hai con xác sống từ đâu trong nhà chui ra. Chắc tại cái mớ bòng bong nãy giờ của Harry với Teddy làm kinh động chúng. Bây giờ mà vừa bế Teddy, vừa leo thang, lại vừa chống kẻ thù thì có ba đầu sáu tay cũng không thể. Anh suy nghĩ rồi vòng lại qua sau mái nhà, hướng này khá trống…chỉ có điều không có cái thang nào cả. Không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Harry ném cái ba lô của Teddy xuống dưới đất rồi hít sâu vào.

"Ba à…", Teddy không có thích vẻ mặt của ba nó lúc này. Kiểu mà cô Mì Gói hay gọi là 'ánh mắt tự sát'. Nó vùi mặt vào cổ ba nó, nhắm mắt và bấu chặt. " !"

Trong phút chốc, ruột gan nó như lộn cả lên. Liền sau đó là một tiếng ập lớn, chạm đất, nó không đau nhưng có cảm giác bị lăn vòng vòng như trái banh đến nỗi khi mở mắt ra thì Teddy thấy… bướm bay đầy trời.

"Không sao đâu! Teddy! Không sao!", Harry đứng dậy. Có hơi loạng choạng sau cú tiếp đất vừa rồi. Nhưng anh cũng vội trấn tĩnh, lượm ba lô thằng nhỏ lên và ẵm nó chạy tiếp.

******Tin Tin!**

Tiếng kèn xe. Hermione đã quay lại!….và thề có Merlin…tha về theo một bầy lớn hơn lúc nãy nữa….

"Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt!"

Harry nhìn lại phía sau, có năm sáu tên đang dí gần tới.

"Mau lên Hermione!", anh phóng về hướng cô nhưng đột nhiên lại thấy chiếc xe bất ngờ tăng tốc đến chóng mặt, chạy vụt qua cả anh đâm tới lũ xác sống sau lưng Harry. "Trật rồ-", anh gọi với theo nhưng chưa kịp nói hết câu thì đã thấy chiếc xe bất ngờ bẻ quặt một góc tròn hơn 180 độ, tiếng thắng của bánh xe ma sát với mặt đường rít lên nhức nhối còn đuôi xe thì đã quất vào và hất văng hết cả mấy tên đang đuổi theo anh lúc nãy. Trông cứ như phim hành động…

Hermione lại nhấn ga xe, chạy ngược trở lại phía Harry. Cô thò đầu ra ngoài, thúc.

"Còn đứng đó nữa ?!"

"Ừ…ừ!", anh bế Teddy chạy đến chiếc xe, quăng cả hai ba con vào băng sau vừa kịp lúc. Một lần nữa, Hermione lại phóng vọt đi và lần này thì bỏ xa bọn xác sống.

"C-cám ơn. Bồ đã cứu mạng mình…"

"Không cần khách sáo, cũng đâu phải lần đầu tiên."

Harry ậm ừ. Chợt nhận ra Hermione hết sức nguy hiểm nếu cô ấy chịu chú tâm vào làm việc gì đó. Thế mà hôm qua có người còn nói với anh rằng bản thân không thích hợp với tốc độ và rằng ngựa cực kỳ không đáng tin. Ngựa so với Humvee…vẫn còn hiền chán.

Ngồi trong xe, nhìn con đường tan hoang trải rộng ra trước mặt, không biết đâu là điểm dừng, Harry thở dài, tim vẫn đập loạn xạ, hai tay anh ôm chặt Teddy. Harry cúi xuống nhìn thằng bé, nó đang nép mặt vào ngực anh, nó không còn khóc nữa nhưng hình như vẫn chưa hết ngỡ ngàng với những gì vừa xảy ra, rõ ràng là không giống những ngày bình thường của nó chút nào.

Hermione vừa lái xe vừa quan sát hai ba con qua kính chiếu hậu. Harry đang gục mặt vào mái tóc tơ dần chuyển từ vàng sang nâu đen của Teddy, vẻ nhẹ nhõm hiện rõ trong anh vì cuối cùng cũng cứu được thằng bé. Anh đã sớm mất gia đình nhưng giờ mới thật sự là mất tất cả người thân ruột thịt, anh đã điên cuồng chạy khắp London để rồi chứng kiến dì, dượng, anh họ của mình chết thảm. Hermione thật không thể tưởng tượng được nếu mất luôn Teddy, Harry sẽ cảm thấy như thế nào. Với anh lúc này, có lẽ Teddy là nguồn hy vọng sống còn duy nhất, là mục tiêu khiến Harry phải dấn bước tiếp tục trên con đường nghiệt ngã này. Bất giác cô nhìn lại mình. Giờ đây, Hermione thấm thía hơn lúc nào hết cảm giác nhìn những người thân của mình lần lượt ra đi, ba cô chết rồi, má cô không biết đang lang thang ở đâu và bà cũng không còn thật sự sống nữa, chồng chưa cưới của cô cũng bỏ cô mà đi. Trước đây cô cứ nghĩ mình đồng cảm với Harry, hóa ra cô đã lầm. Phải đến những lúc mất hết tất cả như thế này cô mới nhìn thấu và cảm nhận được cuộc sống tàn nhẫn mà Harry đã phải trải qua từ khi mới một tuổi. Lắm lúc cô tự hỏi nỗi đau quá lớn như thế này, làm sao Harry có thể chịu đựng, có thể vượt qua được vì cô chắc chắn không thể, đã cạn kiệt sức lực rồi…

Cô lại nén một hơi thở buồn, mắt cô khẽ nhìn vào kính chiếu hậu…

Hermione không biết mục tiêu sắp tới của cô là gì, sẽ đi đâu và tìm kiếm được những ai, sẽ chạy trốn, sẽ sinh tồn như thế nào… nhưng cô quyết sẽ không để bất cứ ai tước đi niềm hy vọng duy nhất còn lại của cô, sẽ không để cho người cô yêu thương bị cuốn khỏi cuộc sống của mình thêm lần nào nữa.

Khi ra khỏi thành phố thì tình tình lại khó khăn hơn vì cứ qua mỗi giờ, quân đội lại càng siết chặt an ninh thêm, và cực kỳ gắt gao kiểm tra ở mọi ngóc ngách. Hai đứa phải bọc qua bọc lại, vận dụng hết mọi con đường và hẻm nhỏ của thế giới Muggles lẫn pháp thuật, đến lúc thoát ra được London thì trời đã sụp tối. Harry cho rằng sẽ rất nguy hiểm nếu đi giữa đêm nên yêu cầu dừng xe lại để họ có thể nghỉ ngơi.

Phần bánh và nước mà Teddy đem theo có thể đủ dùng trong vài ngày nếu tiết kiệm. Cái này phải cám ơn Andromeda đã hóa phép cho thể tích ba lô của thằng nhỏ bự hơn và chứa được nhiều đồ hơn dù cân nặng vẫn giữ nguyên. Sau khi ăn xong, Harry dỗ cho Teddy ngủ cũng phải hơn cả tiếng vì nó liên tục kêu nhớ ngoại, để rồi cuối cùng đã dùng nước mắt ru ngủ chính bản thân.

"Nó ngủ rồi hả?", Hermione khẽ thó đầu vào xe, nhìn thân hình bé nhỏ đang ôm chặt con sói nằm ở băng sau.

Harry gật đầu, leo lên băng giữa ngồi phịch xuống, tựa cổ ra sau và đưa một tay lên che mắt vẻ mệt mỏi. Đột nhiên anh giật nảy tay một cái, nheo mắt lại.

"Bồ bị đau hả, Harry?"

"Chắc mình bị trật vai lúc bế Teddy nhảy xuống.", anh nhăn nhó đến giờ mới nhận ra bản thân bị thương.

"Để mình coi!", Hermione leo lên xe, với lấy túi cứu thương mà cô may mắn tìm được ở băng sau rồi quay sang nhìn Harry, nhướn mày như đang trông chờ điều gì đó.

Anh chàng cũng đáp lại cô bằng một cái nhíu mày. "Ở đây?"

"Chứ còn ở đâu?"

"Nhưng…", Harry ghịt chặt áo một cách ngớ ngẩn và ngồi dịch xa cô ra.

"Bồ làm cái trò gì vậy? Không cởi áo làm sao mình xem lưng cho bồ?", Hermione đảo mắt khi thấy Harry né ánh nhìn của cô và dù trong ánh đèn tờ mờ, cô cũng có thể nhận thấy là anh đang đỏ mặt. "Thiệt tình, Harry à…bồ bao nhiêu tuổi rồi, mình đã chữa thương cho bồ bao nhiêu lần rồi…Và còn chỗ nào trên người bồ mà mình chưa thấy đâu?!"

Cô vuột miệng rồi như chợt nhận ra mình đã lỡ lời như thế nào, Hermione luýnh quýnh lãng đi chỗ khác. ___Một câu nói không thích hợp trong một hoàn cảnh không thích hợp._Harry á khẩu nhìn cô trong vài giây… mà anh ngỡ như cả thiên niên kỷ. Cuối cùng, để cứu cả hai thoát khỏi tình cảnh ngượng ngùng, anh nhượng bộ cởi áo ra theo yêu cầu của cô và nhẹ giọng.

"Bồ giúp mình xem có trật xương chỗ nào không!"

Cô gật đầu rồi nắn xương kiểm tra cho anh trước khi xoa bóp và xịt thuốc giảm đau lên.

"Bầm nhiều chỗ. Nhưng không gãy xương.", cô giải thích. Bàn tay Hermione mềm mại và ấm đến nỗi trong phút chốc Harry như quên hết tất cả phiền muộn và mệt nhọc suốt mấy ngày qua. Quên nỗi đau, quên mất mát, quên tiếng khóc la, quên mùi máu tanh, và quên cả bụi đường gió sương.

Nhịp thở của anh chậm dần, nhẹ dần…

___Dù chỉ một giây thôi, xin thời gian hãy dừng lại…_

Mắt anh nặng trĩu.

___Làm sao để níu giữ sự yên bình vay mượn này…_

Hermione…

Anh gọi tên cô trong mơ màng rồi thiếp đi lúc nào không biết sau gần bốn mươi tám tiếng đồng hồ thức trắng.

******Còn tiếp…**


	8. C07: Ngoài vòng pháp luật

**CHƯƠNG 7: NGOÀI VÒNG PHÁP LUẬT**

A/N: Chap này bị ảnh hưởng nặng từ Fast & Furious. Mà…mọi người cũng biết rồi đó, cái series FF là chuyên gia đi ngược lại với mấy định luật vật lý. Vậy nên nếu có chi tiết nào trong chap này nghe nó ảo quá thì vui lòng tha thứ nha.

À, nhìn poster thì đủ biết rồi đó…một số nhân vật khác bắt đầu xuất hiện, hứa hẹn nhiều bất ngờ.

—-

Tệ hại, vô cùng tệ hại, tệ hại hơn bao giờ hết, những xác chết, những kẻ ăn người sống không biết từ cái nơi quái quỷ nào ra đã vây kín hết London, và cho dù là phù thuỷ tài giỏi tới cỡ nào cũng không thể chống chọi lại bọn chúng nếu bị bao vây, lũ người đó, à không, anh không còn chắc chúng có phải người nữa hay không… so với bọn Tử thần thực tử ngày xưa, chúng còn tàn bạo và khát máu hơn rất nhiều lần. Anh đã từng thâm nhập, chứng kiến và thậm chí hành động như một tín đồ của bóng tối, nhưng chưa bao giờ Draco Malfoy có cảm giác bị cái chết bao vây như thế này, khi tất cả mọi thứ dường như lại hoang tàn một lần nữa, lần này thậm chí không thể nào chọn-phe được nữa, không thể nào nhìn thấy đâu là con đường có lợi, con đường thích hợp cho bản thân, vì những kẻ đứng cạnh ta, dù tốt hay xấu, có thể quay sang cắn xé ta bất cứ lúc nào, một khi họ bị lây bệnh.

Tệ hại, thật sự là tệ hại, Draco không biết anh đã chửi thề và nguyền rủa những chuyện đang xảy ra biết bao nhiêu lần trong vòng bốn mươi tám tiếng đồng hồ vừa qua, dinh thự xa hoa lộng lẫy của anh bị chiếm đóng bởi một lũ ăn thịt người, rồi chúng ăn luôn cả những cô ả Muggle xinh đẹp đang ca hát nhảy múa cho ông chủ trẻ Draco Malfoy thưởng thức, chúng tấn công vào một đêm anh quyết định sẽ hưởng thụ sau hơn ba tháng miệt mài làm việc với chỉ thị của thằng Potter chết tiệt, đúng lúc thật. Draco không thể liên lạc được với ba má anh, họ đang đi du lịch xa sau khi tịch thu vị trí của anh ở nhà băng vì số thâm hụt quá lớn, rồi đẩy anh sang Sở thần sáng, cuối cùng Draco Malfoy kết thúc cuộc đời với vị trí trợ lý cho trợ lý của trợ lý của Harry Potter. Và giờ đây anh đang bươn bả trong rừng rậm – nơi duy nhất anh nghĩ có thể ẩn mình tốt nhất và cũng dễ phát hiện ra âm thanh của bọn chúng nhất. Mà đâu chỉ có thế, giờ Draco phải chịu đựng một kẻ theo đuôi, một kẻ quyết tâm bám sát gót anh từ lúc anh bắt đầu vào rừng và trông thấy cô ta đang vật lộn với hai kẻ khát máu. Dĩ nhiên Draco dễ dàng bỏ mặc cô ta rồi nhưng cái sự uỷ mị chết tiệt sau nhiều năm ly khai khỏi thế lực hắc ám buộc Draco phải giúp đỡ để lương tâm khỏi cắn rứt. Và giờ Draco đã bắt đầu hối hận, vì cô ta – Luna Lovegood cứ lẽ đẽo đi theo anh và lải nhải: "Này, đường nào tới Birchanger Wood vậy?"

___Chết tiệt, chết tiệt._

Harry đưa tay đón con cú trắng như tuyết và gỡ từ chân nó ra một mảnh giấy da nhỏ với nét chữ vội vàng.

"Cũng may lũ giết người đó không biết bay nên chúng ta còn cú để xài. Nhưng cũng phải cẩn thận nghe Hedwig đệ nhị! Thư của Neville nè Hermione…"

Hermione thả Teddy xuống đất sau khi lau mặt cho nó, trời hửng sáng, họ đang nghỉ lại ở ven một cánh rừng trong chiếc Humvee chôm chỉa, cô vội vàng chạy tới bên Harry, đọc những dòng chữ viết tay quen thuộc.

_Harry, Hermione, mình đã loan tin cho người quen và tìm được những người có thể tìm, bọn mình đã đến được Birchanger cách đây một giờ đồng hồ. Chúng ta đã có Draco, Pansy, Luna và vài người Muggle, mình và bà mình đã giúp họ thoát khỏi một đám tấn công nên họ muốn đi cùng, dù không vui vẻ gì. Mình có để lại ký hiệu trên đường đi. Mong tin hai bồ._

Harry thở phào nhẹ nhõm, vậy ít ra những người anh quen chưa bị hại hết. Anh quay sang nhìn Hermione, nhận được một nụ cười trấn an của cô.

"Neville làm được rồi, bồ ấy thiệt là giỏi! Bây giờ chúng ta còn cách Birchanger bao xa hả Harry?"

Harry đi tới bên xe, lôi từ trong ra một tấm bản đồ của Muggle.

"Cũng may trên xe họ có cái này… Ừm tụi mình đang ở bìa rừng, và nếu không đi bằng đường lộ mà chui vào đường nhỏ để an toàn hơn thì chỉ hơn một giờ đi xe, với điều kiện không có rắc rối gì thêm."

"Nhưng Harry, mình vừa kiểm tra và thấy xe không còn nhiều xăng đâu, liệu tụi mình có đủ nhiên liệu để đến được đó không? Chưa tính còn phải đi bằng đường vòng, sẽ rất dễ bị bọn chúng phát hiện!"

Harry im lặng không nói gì, một quãng đường không dài, nhưng có vẻ khá khó khăn để vượt qua. Nếu muốn liều đến nơi tập kết thì phải có xe đủ nhanh và đủ nhiên liệu để có thể vượt qua một bầy xác sống nếu chẳng may gặp phải, đó là chưa kể khả năng chạm trán quân đội cả hai chính phủ. Chân mày anh nhíu lại một cách nguy hiểm và Hermione không ưa điều đó chút nào.

"Nghe nè Hermione…"

"Bồ tính làm gì liều mạng phải không?" – Hermione nheo mắt.

Harry siết chặt vai cô, trong khi Teddy đang níu chân anh đòi bế.

"Lần này bồ phải nghe mình. Tụi mình không thể đến được Birchanger nếu không có đủ nhiên liệu và sự chuẩn bị. Mình biết ở một ngã ba cách đây vài km, có một gara và hẳn ở đó sẽ có xe, có cả xăng dự trữ nếu chúng ta may mắn. Mình sẽ tới đó lấy xe chạy về đây, chúng ta không biết được liệu ở đó có nguy hiểm không…" – Ngay lúc đó Harry cúi xuống nhấc Teddy lên – "…Bồ coi chừng con trai giùm mình, được không? Bồ và Teddy lên xe, cứ nhắm hướng Birchanger mà đi, đợi ba mươi phút sau hãy xuất phát, không cần đi nhanh, chủ yếu đừng gây ra chú ý và đợi mình dọn dẹp chỗ đó nếu thật sự có nguy hiểm, chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau giữa đường." – Nói rồi anh thảy Teddy vào vòng tay Hermione, cô gái tóc nâu chụp lấy thằng bé, ú ớ không biết nói gì.

"Nhưng mà…"

"Làm ơn Hermione, nếu đưa bồ với Teddy theo cùng, mình sẽ không thể hành động nhanh được, mà tụi mình lại cần tới điểm tập kết trong ngày hôm nay. Có bồ chăm sóc Teddy, bảo vệ nó mình sẽ thấy yên tâm hơn."

Hermione nhìn Harry lo lắng, gương mặt cô căng ra vì suy nghĩ.

"Ba ba… ba đi đâu ___ữa_ hả?" – Teddy phụng phịu.

"Ba đi lấy đồ ở gần đây, Teddy ngoan, ở đây nghe lời cô Hermione biết không! Ba sẽ về đón con liền!" – Harry xoa đầu rồi hôn nó một cái.

Hermione vẫn im lặng, cô ngước nhìn anh, đôi mắt muốn nói rất nhiều điều nhưng môi chỉ mấp máy, tay thì siết chặt Teddy. Harry mỉm cười dịu dàng, vuốt khẽ lên má cô rồi anh vòng tay ôm lấy cả hai người.

"Cẩn thận nghe Hermione, mình sẽ về liền!" – Harry thì thầm vào tai cô gái.

Harry men theo bìa rừng, vừa đi vừa chạy, chọn đường phẳng để không gây ra quá nhiều tiếng chân. Được hơn hai mươi phút không có dấu vết gì của bọn xác sống, Harry đến được cái gara mà anh biết, hoàn toàn vắng lặng. Cửa gara để hé, hình như là đang sập xuống thì bị dừng lại, bên trong hoàn toàn tối đen. Có thể chủ nhân đã chạy đi nơi khác, có thể là đã…

"Có ai ở đây không?" – Anh cất tiếng, thử xem có phản ứng của hoạt động sống nào không. Độ chừng năm, mười giây không thấy ai trả lời và cũng chẳng có tiếng hăm he gầm gừ nào, anh hít một hơi, đẩy chiếc cửa cuốn gara lên cao, tay siết chặt cây kéo cắt cỏ rồi đánh liều bước vào.

Anh thấy một cánh cửa màu trắng và thật chậm, anh ghé mắt nhìn qua khe cửa. Ra là phòng vệ sinh. Tốt thật, có cả tủ thuốc. Anh bước thẳng vào, dọn gần hết cả mấy cái hộp trên kệ và những vật dụng phòng tắm mà có một thứ trong đó, anh chắc chắn Hermione sẽ rất thích.

Rồi anh trở ra ngoài, hướng về phía khoảng sân trong gara, nơi có khoảng bốn hay năm chiếc xe. Harry cẩn thận đi một vòng, thật chậm, chú ý đến từng góc tối và sẵn tiện kiểm tra để xem chiếc xe nào có khả năng đưa họ đến Birchanger nhanh nhất có thể. Chính xác là có năm chiếc xe và hai chiếc đang tháo lắp dĩ nhiên là không xài được, chỉ còn ba chiếc, một chiếc Audi cũ màu xám, một chiếc BMW màu xanh và chiếc Porsche thể thao màu đen. Harry cười mừng rỡ, bước vội đến kiểm tra chiếc xe màu đen, chìa khoá còn, anh mở khoá và vui muốn điên lên khi thấy xăng đầy bình…

Bất thình thình Harry thấy lạnh người rồi quay phắt lại, có ba hay bốn tên gì đó trong đồng phục thợ máy đang lặt lìa tiến đến anh từ trong bóng tối, phía trong gara còn một phòng khác mà Harry không để ý. Anh lùi từ từ khỏi hơi thở thối rữa của bọn xác sống, trên miệng vài kẻ còn có da thịt tươi, vậy ra đây là kết cục của những người trong gara này… Harry nhìn quanh, không biết chúng có bao nhiêu tên, không thể liều lĩnh và chiến đấu ở đây, quá chật hẹp, anh sẽ rất dễ bị mắc kẹt và không thể chạy thoát được. Bọn xác sống đang đẩy Harry xa dần chiếc xe trong mơ của anh, không thể, nếu chạy thì sẽ không có xe đón Hermione và Teddy. Nghĩ rồi nhanh chóng, Harry nghiến răng lao tới ghim kéo và mặt kẻ gần nhất, gồng hết sức đẩy lùi hắn về sau khiến những kẻ đi sau chới với, ngã thành một đống bùi nhùi dưới sàn. Vừa xong, Harry nhận ra có một con xác sống vừa vòng qua phía bên kia chiếc Porsche. Anh vội vàng mở cửa xe nhảy vào trong, vừa tiện chân đạp thẳng vào mặt một kẻ đang trườn vào theo.

Harry đóng sập cửa xe và lên ga, cảm thấy tiếng kêu gào đói khát của bọn chúng đang bao vây mình. Rồi nhanh chóng, những bàn tay nhơ nhuốc máu ấy đã đập liên hồi vào cửa sổ, vào thùng xe như hòng lôi anh ra bằng được. Anh sang số lùi, chiếc xe giựt ngược về phía sau, bánh xe tưng lên như đã…cán qua một vài thi thể. Harry toát mồ hôi lạnh, nhắm mắt đạp ga cho chiếc xe lao hết tốc lực về phía cửa khiến hai ba kẻ giết người nữa bị tuột tay ở lại phía sau. Tốt, vậy là anh đã cắt đuôi được bọn xác sống. Chỉ còn cách cửa gara trong gang tấc thì Harry nghe tiếng thở khò khè ở băng sau. Với phản xạ của một Thần sáng, anh đạp chân thắng khi vừa kịp lúc bị một bàn tay tập kích từ phía sau, níu lấy vai áo anh, giật ngược. Harry nhanh chóng bỏ vô lăng, vòng hai tay ra sau chụp lấy hai bên đầu kẻ tấn công, một cảm giác kinh tởm xâm nhập vào hai bàn tay và lan lên trí não anh khi tay anh chạm vào da thịt nhầy nhụa của kẻ đó.

Harry dùng hết sức ngăn gương mặt hắn tiến dần vào cổ và vai của mình, cây kéo anh dùng làm vũ khí giờ đang nằm ở ghế bên kia.

"Chết tiệt!"

Cảm nhận những ngón tay cứng ngắc đang bấu vào vai, Harry biết không thể chần chừ được nữa, nhanh như cắt, Harry buông đầu con xác sống ra, thụp người xuống và đẩy mạnh hai bàn tay nó ra khỏi vai anh. Harry chụp lấy cây kéo định kết thúc hắn thì anh bất chợt giật mình…

___Không được, lát nữa Hermione và Teddy sẽ ngồi trong xe._

Quyết định không để cái xe thành một bãi nhầy nhụa, anh đổi ý, xoay người, chồm ra sau qua ghế tài xế, và lại một lần nữa chụp lấy đầu hắn và bẻ. Tiếng khò khè vẫn không chấm dứt, với cái đầu lệch hẳn sang bên trái và gần như sắp rớt khỏi cổ, hắn vẫn tiếp tục vươn hai cánh tay nhớp nháp về phía Harry.

Harry chậc lưỡi. ___Chết thì chết._

Anh liều mạng mở cửa xe, nhảy ra phía sau, vừa lôi vừa kéo con xác sống ra ngoài để kết liễu nó bằng một nhát kéo chí mạng. Nhưng cũng vì cái sự liều này mà Harry phải, một lần nữa, vất vả đẩy lùi mấy tên khác.

Mệt muốn đứt hơi, toàn thân run lên, Harry lại bám lấy vô lăng, đạp ga và phóng khỏi gara trong những tiếng rên rỉ điên loạn.

Rời khỏi gara, anh đẩy kiếng xe xuống cho không khí lạnh tràn vào, làm nguội cái phổi đang nóng hừng hực của mình. Nhưng khốn khổ làm sao, vừa khi Harry bắt đầu lấy lại nhịp thở bình thường là khi Harry nghe tiếng còi hú của xe cảnh sát tuần tra. Nhìn vào kiếng chiếu hậu, anh đấm tay vào vô lăng.

"Ngày quỷ gì vậy nè?"

Harry định đạp ga cho xe phóng nhanh thì sực nhớ ra, rằng anh không thể dẫn xe này về chỗ Hermione được. Nghĩ là làm, Harry thắng gấp và vòng ngược lại, đối diện với xe cảnh sát. Một sĩ quan chui đầu ra khỏi xe và bắt loa:

"Yêu cầu xe Porsche màu đen, biển số OU7 14VV phía trước dừng lại tấp vào lề! Xin nhắc lại, yêu cầu xe Porche màu đen, biển số OU7 14VV, tắt máy, quay xe vào lề!"

Harry siết chặt vô lăng, chiếc xe gầm gừ một cách nguy hiểm. Xe cảnh sát càng lúc càng tới gần, lời cảnh báo càng lúc càng lớn hơn. Harry đạp ga, chiếc Porsche lao thẳng về phía trước với tốc độ cực cao. Rõ ràng phía cảnh sát bị bất ngờ với hành động "tự sát" này, họ liền cho xe lách qua bên phải, cùng lúc đó, Harry bẻ tay lái về hướng ngược lại, hai chiếc xe bỏ lỡ nhau trong gang tấc. Không dừng lại giây nào, anh tiếp tục cho xe phóng đi, tiếng động cơ điên cuồng đuổi theo phía sau anh, Harry vừa chạy vừa nhìn kiếng chiếu hậu, khi vận tốc cùng khoảng cách đạt đến mức như tính toán, Harry bất ngờ thắng xe, chiếc Porsche lết dài trên đường nhựa, cà sát mặt đường và ngoặt ngang lại. Xe cảnh sát lỡ trớn, đâm thẳng vào xe Harry, theo quán tính bị hất văng lên không rồi đáp xuống không nhẹ nhàng chút nào, chiếc xe lăn vài vòng gây ra vô số những tiếng động đinh tai rồi chính thức nằm im sau vài giây. Còn chiếc Porsche tuy có bị trầy và mốp chút xíu nhưng người trong xe thì hoàn toàn bình yên vô sự. Harry bất động, chăm chú nhìn theo diễn biến của việc mình gây ra, mồ hôi mẹ mồ hôi con thay nhau túa ra.

"Lạy Merlin, con chỉ mới thử trò này trên game thôi, không ngờ có tác dụng thiệt! Nhưng làm ơn đừng ai bị thương quá nặng…"

Vừa trông thấy sĩ quan trong xe lồm cồm bò ra, Harry đã lên ga, quay xe phóng vọt về điểm hẹn với Hermione, môi anh mấp máy hai tiếng "xin lỗi". Tuyệt. Giờ thì tên anh chắc chắn được liệt vào những thành phần bất hảo, chống người thi hành công vụ rồi.

Một lát sau, anh trông thấy chiếc Humvee đang lừ đừ chạy tới, rõ ràng là sắp hết xăng. Anh đánh một vòng rộng và thắng gấp trước đầu xe, Harry nhảy ra ngoài, mở cửa xe cho Hermione, nhanh chóng bế Teddy và ôm vội mớ đồ đạc trong xe.

"Nhanh lên Hermione, có xe cảnh sát!"

Không đợi bảo lần thứ hai, khi Harry thảy Teddy vào ghế sau, thắt dây an toàn cho nó rồi trở lên phía sau tay lái thì Hermione cũng chui vô theo. Chiếc Porsche lao đi không chờ đợi, bỏ qua những cánh rừng thăm thẳm, bỏ qua những nỗi sợ hãi và chết chóc.

"Harry! Hermione! Hai bồ tới rồi."

Neville chạy như bay về phía Harry, quăng một cánh tay ra cặp cổ anh, giọng anh vô cùng hào hứng.

"Cũng không dễ dàng gì đâu, bồ để ký hiệu khó thấy muốn chết…" – Hermione cười khi Neville ôm cô.

"Chào Teddy!" – Neville cúi xuống nhìn thằng bé rồi ngước lên nhận thấy cái lắc đầu đầy ngụ ý của Harry về việc chỉ còn Teddy theo họ đến đây.

"Dạ chào chú Longbotong…"

"Chú Longbottom!" – Hermione sửa.

Thằng bé ngước nhìn Hermione rồi ném cho cô một nụ cười xảo quyệt.

"Chú Longbotong… khỏe hông?"

Hermione đảo mắt, rõ ràng nó cố tình thả mồi và cô quyết sẽ không cắn câu, thế là cô phớt lờ thằng con trai yêu dấu của bạn thân đó.

Còn Neville thì cười hiền với Teddy, rồi tiếp tục câu chuyện:

"Đi thôi, mọi người ở phía bên kia."

Neville dẫn ba người họ vào khu tập kết, vị trí họ chọn gần đỉnh đồi, xung quanh có rừng thưa và suối nước sạch. Harry nhận thấy cả nhóm đã dựng sẵn sáu cái lều, củi khô cũng chất được vài đống.

Người đầu tiên mà anh nhìn thấy là Draco Malfoy với cái mặt chảnh choẹ thường trực của nó và hôm này còn có thêm vẻ quạu đeo nữa. Draco đang ngồi trước một cái lều, chọt chọt một cái que khô trên mặt đất với vẻ chán nản.

"Bồ không đoán được đâu, Malfoy đến đây cùng với… Luna." – Neville nói.

"Thiệt? Làm sao mà…" – Harry tròn mắt.

"Mình không biết…" – Neville nhún vai – "Nhưng rõ ràng Malfoy không vui vẻ gì."

Harry bật cười, hình như đã lâu lắm rồi anh mới cười được, giữa lúc mọi chuyện đang xấu đi và thế giới không còn nơi nào là yên bình, tìm được một người bạn, nói chuyện về những người bạn khác khiến Harry bỗng nhiên thấy bình tâm và nhẹ lòng.

"Mọi người ơi, Harry và Hermione tới rồi!"

Từ những chiếc lều, bạn bè lần lượt xuất hiện, có vẻ Neville đã thông báo trước rằng anh sẽ đến. Luna bước tới trước ôm lấy Hermione rồi hôn lên má Harry, cô nhìn hai người với đôi mắt mơ màng và nụ cười bảng lảng thường trực, không bình luận gì thêm. Theo sau Luna là bà Augusta, bà cũng ôm lấy hai người, thì thầm mừng rỡ, tạ ơn Merlin rằng họ đã an toàn. Qua vai bà Augusta, Harry thấy Draco đã đứng dậy, khuôn mặt lộ rõ vẻ chán chường khi nhìn thấy anh, Pansy thì đứng một bên Draco, hai tay khoanh trước ngực, nheo mắt nhìn Hermione. Hermione cũng không vừa, cô quẳng ngay một cái liếc xéo cho quý cô bên kia.

Phụ nữ đúng là rất…thù dai.

"Potter, không ngờ mày vẫn còn "nguyên vẹn" lết được đến đây!" – Draco bước tới, xỉa xói cấp cấp trên của cấp trên của cấp trên của nó.

"Chuyện nhỏ đối với tao. Mày làm tao ngạc nhiên hơn đó, thằng công tử bột như mày mà sống sót được tới những ba ngày thì đã là kỳ tích của thế kỷ 21." – Harry đốp. Tự hỏi đây có phải một trò đùa khắc nghiệt của tạo hóa. Đời anh sao đi đâu cũng gặp cái thằng này.

"Vậy thì mày chờ đi. Chắc chắn sẽ còn những ngạc nhiên khác." – Draco bực dọc nhưng vẫn cố giữ cái nhếch môi thường trực. Nếu có phải chết thì tốt hơn hết là chọc cho thằng Potter chết trước rồi mới tới lượt anh. Nghĩ rồi Draco te te bỏ đi một nước, trở về chỗ cũ anh ngồi khi nãy.

"Nè Harry…" – Hermione tiến đến bên anh, hướng mắt về sáu con người xa lạ đang ngồi co cụm trong một khoảnh sân, rõ ràng là Muggle.

"Mình phải làm gì với họ đây…?" – Harry làm vẻ mặt tội nghiệp.

"Thôi được rồi…" – Hermione ra chiều cam chịu – "Đây, con trai yêu dấu của bồ!" – Nói rồi cô đẩy Teddy cho Harry xong bước về phía những người đồng hành bất đắc dĩ.

Harry nhe răng cười, ai có thể ngoại giao tốt hơn Hermione nữa đây.

Trong khi Hermione thực hiện công cuộc ngoại giao của mình, Harry dẫn Teddy tiến gần về những căn lều.

"Lều đủ cho mọi người chứ hả, Neville?"

"Ờ đủ, mình đã gom nhặt trên đường đến đây… bồ biết đó, cửa hàng trống khá nhiều…" – Neville nói với vẻ ray rứt. "Nhưng…cũng không thể gọi là gì nhiều khi ai cũng có cùng ý nghĩ như tụi mình." Anh kể, tay xoa xoa một vết bầm trên mắt trái mà giờ Harry mới để ý. Chắc là vết thương do ẩu đả trong lúc tìm kiểm những thứ này.

"Bồ cần phải giúp những người còn sống mà. Và thế này đã là tốt lắm rồi." – Harry vỗ vai bạn – "Tụi mình sẽ ở đâu đây?"

"Hiện giờ sáu người muggle ở cùng nhau trong hai chiếc lều phía đó, bồ thấy rồi. Mình với bà ở lều kế bên họ. Malfoy ở lều trước mặt bồ, Parkinson thì kiên quyết không ở chung lều với Luna nên họ chia nhau hai lều còn lại. Giờ chắc phải chia lại thôi."

"Vậy thì…Parkinson, phiền bồ ở chung lều với Luna nhé!" – Harry lịch sự quay sang nói với Pansy khi cô nàng đang thì thầm gì đó với Draco.

Pansy đảo tròn mắt ra chiều rất khó chịu, nhưng rồi cũng gật đầu – "Được thôi!"

___Thoả hiệp trong thời buổi loạn lạc coi bộ dễ dàng_. Harry nghĩ thầm.

"Nhưng nếu cô ta dẫn về bất cứ một con vật lạ nào thì tôi sẽ tống cổ cô ta ra ngoài." – Pansy thêm vào.

___Suy nghĩ lại, có lẽ không cũng dễ thỏa hiệp lắm_. Harry gật đầu, nhượng bộ.

Rồi anh dắt tay Teddy tới trước mặt Draco. Anh cũng không muốn đâu, nhưng Harry lại càng không muốn để Draco có cớ nói Teddy không được dạy dỗ đàng hoàng.

"Chào cậu đi con!"

Thằng bé nép sát vô chân Harry, im thin thít và nhìn Draco với vẻ bất mãn.

"Thôi khỏi đi, tao không tính được là có bà con với nó theo kiểu gì nhưng mà coi như không có cũng được."

Harry hết nhìn thằng người lớn tới nhìn thằng con nít. Nghĩ sao thì anh cũng thấy có vẻ đúng là bà con. Cả hai cùng lì như nhau. Trở lại chuyện cái lều, nếu Harry ở cùng Teddy, vậy thì Draco sẽ ở cùng Hermione sao? Có giết Harry, anh cũng không để chuyện đó xảy ra. Harry lại nghĩ giao Teddy qua ngủ cùng Draco, bà con mà, rồi anh với Hermione… ờ, ở chung. Có sao đâu, hồi mười bảy tuổi cũng ở chung lều hoài nên chắc sẽ ổn thôi, Harry với Hermione ở chung rất hoà thuận và… ờ, vui vẻ, nhưng với tình hình này thì… cả nguyên nhân hợp pháp lẫn bất hợp pháp đều không có giá trị. Và Harry tự nguyền rủa bản thân đã có những suy nghĩ không thích hợp dành cho Hermione, dù chỉ là một giây thoáng qua.

"Thôi vầy! Malfoy, tao ở cùng lều với mày. Teddy, con qua bên kia với cô Hermione nghe!"

"Con ___nủ_ chung với ba à!" – Thằng bé nhõng nhẽo níu chân Harry.

Draco nheo mắt nhìn cả hai với vẻ khinh bỉ ra mặt rồi chui luôn vào lều.

"Con ngủ với cô Hermione, cô sẽ kể cho con nghe nhiều chuyện, cô Hermione biết nhiều chuyện hay lắm!" – Harry dụ thằng con.

"… Như chuyện nửa đêm không ngủ đi tìm chó ba đầu chứ gì!"

Harry giật bắn mình, Hermione đã đứng sau lưng anh từ lúc nào rồi, giờ cô đang khoanh tay nhìn anh và Teddy đàm phán với nhau.

"Ngoại giao sao rồi?" – Harry tò mò hỏi.

"Họ hiểu chúng ta là ai rồi, và họ cũng không thoải mái lắm, mình đã thoả thuận được là sinh hoạt chung nhưng mà sẽ cố gắng không xâm phạm lẫn nhau, họ cũng đồng ý là đi đông sẽ có lợi hơn là tách nhóm!" – Hermione nói đều đều.

"Mình cũng dàn xếp xong vụ lều trại rồi!"

"Ờ mình biết…" – Hermione cúi xuống nhìn Teddy, cười với nó theo kiểu con-không-còn-lựa-chọn-nào-khác-đâu.

Và thằng bé, dĩ nhiên tiếp tục níu chân ba nó một cách bất mãn.

Khoảng thời gian còn lại trong ngày, mọi người phân chia nhau làm việc và gia cố thêm khu vực trại. Tất cả cùng tổng hợp lương thực lại rồi chia khẩu phần. Cánh đàn ông chăng dây cảnh giới, phân người trực theo ca còn phụ nữ thì chuẩn bị thức ăn, và giặt giũ. Việc ai người nấy làm, dĩ nhiên có một số người bất mãn, nhưng phần lớn vẫn hợp tác.

Đó là ba ngày dài nhất trong cuộc đời của Hermione, khi cô chui vào lều và ngả mình nằm xuống thì bên ngoài trăng đã lên. Không khí lạnh lẽo tịch mịch bao trùm lấy họ khi màn đêm buông xuống, những mối nguy hiểm đang lẩn khuất đâu đó mà không cách nào phát hiện được, họ càng có đông người, bọn chúng càng dễ phát hiện, chúng như những con thú săn mồi và luôn luôn đói khát, sẵn sàng tấn công, sẵn sàng giết chóc, trong một thế giới mà chỉ có thể giết hoặc bị giết, khi sự ngột ngạt tạm dừng lại, Hermione mới thấy thấm thía sự mệt mỏi.

Hermione nhớ Ron, cô thật sự nhớ Ron. Những lúc Hermione căng thẳng rã rời, Ron luôn tìm cách chọc cô cười, tuy không thành công nhiều nhưng lúc đó Hermione cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng hơn, có Ron bên cạnh, cuộc sống dường như cũng bớt gánh nặng, mọi sự đôi khi vô cùng đơn giản trong mắt anh. Giờ Ron không còn nữa… có cái gì đó nghẹn đắng trào lên ngay cổ họng mà khó khăn lắm Hermione mới nuốt xuống được, cô nhắm chặt mắt, ngăn không cho nước mắt chảy ra, ngăn không cho bản thân yếu đuối.

"Cô Mì Gói…"

"Cô Hermione!" – Tiếng Teddy lay Hermione khỏi dòng suy nghĩ, cô lập tức chỉnh lại phải đến lần thứ mấy ngàn. Sẽ có ngày cô phải thực sự nghiêm túc nói chuyện với Harry về Teddy và về cái nickname lố bịch này. Nhưng không phải bây giờ, không phải lúc này, nhất là khi thằng bé đang ngồi khoanh chân nhìn cô, mắt nó không có vẻ tinh nghịch như ngày thường mà lại ăm ắp nước.

Hermione giật mình, cô bật dậy kéo nó lại gần mình.

"Sao vậy Teddy, con bị khó chịu chỗ nào hả? Cô kêu ba con nha…?!"

"Teddy nhớ bà ngoại quá, con muốn ngoại…" – Teddy mếu máo.

Hermione ngây người, lần đầu tiên cô thấy Teddy như vậy, bình thường nó rất nghịch ngợm, rất cứng đầu và cứ chọc cô nổi điên lên, không biết bị ảnh hưởng từ ai nhưng giờ đây, nó đúng là một đứa trẻ đang sợ hãi, cô đơn, từ ngôi nhà ấm áp, nó bị đẩy ra ngoài giữa lúc cuộc sống đang trở nên tồi tệ và phải chứng kiến những điều một đứa trẻ năm tuổi không nên thấy. Hermione nhẹ nhàng vuốt má nó, cô cười trấn an:

"Bà ngoại của Teddy đang đi xa, Teddy ở đây chờ bà ngoại, Teddy phải ngoan, phải dũng cảm thì bà ngoại mới về, biết không?"

Thằng bé gật đầu, nước mắt cứ chực rớt ra.

"Nhưng con không ngủ được, con thấy lạ, con sợ…"

"Cô sẽ kể chuyện, sẽ chơi với con cho con đỡ sợ nha, chút nữa hãy ngủ."

Lúc đó, Hermione có cảm giác mình giống như thiên thần, cô đang dỗ trẻ con – điều mà Hermione chưa từng có tự tin khi làm, cô đang dỗ Teddy và nó rất ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, ngày mai Harry sẽ ngạc nhiên cho coi. Nhưng khoảng một giờ sau đó, cái viễn cảnh màu hồng đó vỡ tan khi Hermione thấy hoàn toàn hối hận với lời đề nghị của mình.

"Hermione, bồ bị gì vậy?" – Harry tròn mắt nhìn cô, anh vừa hoàn tất ca gác đêm của mình và bàn giao vị trí với Draco.

"Bị gì?" – Hermione uể oải.

"Đêm qua bồ không ngủ hả? Nhìn mặt bồ…"

"Bồ đi mà hỏi con trai yêu dấu của bồ kìa. Đêm qua mình đã phải kể chuyện, giải đố, hát hò cho nó đỡ sợ. Cả đêm, Harry à, cả đêm!"- Hermione nổ ra.

___À, vậy ra cái tiếng rên rỉ nửa đêm mà có mấy lần anh tưởng là sói tru…là của Hermione hát hả?_

Harry dợm hỏi, nhưng rồi khi thấy ánh mắt đỏ au của Hermione thì anh quyết định dẹp bỏ cái ý nghĩ tự sát đó. Chẳng phải ý hay ho gì đâu. Anh quay sang, liếc nhìn Teddy đang nhảy tưng tưng với Luna, rõ ràng Hermione đã tìm được chỗ để đẩy "cục nợ" tí hon đó đi. Coi bộ nó cũng còn sung sức lắm.

"Thôi bồ đi ngủ đi… sáng nay là ca của Draco và Luna, để Luna chơi với Teddy."

"Còn bồ, bồ cũng đi nghỉ đi, thức cả đêm rồi." – Hermione dụi mắt.

"Ờ, mình qua lều Neville nói chuyện rồi mình nghỉ!" – Harry bóp nhẹ vai Hermione rồi đẩy cô về lều – "Ngoan, đi ngủ đi! Phải rồi, cho bồ cái này." – Anh lục trong ba lô rồi nhoẻn miệng cười, dúi vào tay cô một hộp bàn chải mới tinh, và cả một tuýp kem đánh răng mini nữa chứ. – "Mình lụm được ở gara."

Anh nháy mắt khi cô cười tươi thật là tươi với anh, cám ơn và hôn vào má Harry – "Chúc ngủ ngon!"

Bàn bạc được vài câu với Neville thì Harry quyết định là anh phải đi ngủ, ít ra là anh phải nằm, cái lưng anh đã bắt đầu lên tiếng phản đối sau một thời gian quá dài chỉ có đứng và ngủ ngồi mà thôi. Khi đặt lưng xuống, cảm giác êm ái dịu dàng không biết từ đâu xâm chiếm lấy cơ thể, khiến Harry nhắm mắt và chìm vào giấc ngủ ngay lập tức.

Draco ngồi một mình ngay gốc cây, bên cạnh anh là một khúc cây đã được vót nhọn, Draco nhìn quanh, mọi vật có vẻ yên tĩnh, anh bỗng nhớ tới ba má mình, dù tình cảm gia đình nhà Malfoy chưa bao giờ được gọi là thắm thiết nhưng Draco vẫn thấy bất an và ít nhất, anh muốn biết rằng dịch bệnh vẫn chưa lan tới nơi họ đang du lịch, hay họ đã được cảnh báo và biết cách thoát thân. Draco chưa bao giờ bị tình cảm quyến luyến làm cho xao động, nhưng lúc này, cảm giác mất mát lan tràn không thua dịch bệnh khiến anh không khỏi suy nghĩ.

Draco thở dài, anh thu tầm mắt về gần hơn, Luna và Teddy đang chơi trốn tìm ngay ven bìa rừng, anh có nên cản họ lại không, thật không thông minh chút nào khi lảng vảng trong rừng cây lúc này. Nhưng thôi, có phải chuyện của anh đâu, Luna Lovegood tuy có hơi không bình thường nhưng hẳn cô ta cũng không đến nỗi ngu ngốc.

******Còn tiếp…**


	9. C08: Khi đặc ân trở thành gánh nặng

******HARRY POTTER AND THE WALKING DEAD** CHƯƠNG 8: KHI ĐẶC ÂN TRỞ THÀNH GÁNH NẶNG

Teddy chạy vòng ra sau một thân cây cổ thụ, nó đứng im rồi thò đầu ra ngó thấy Luna đang nhìn quanh quất tìm nó, mặt cô ấy có vẻ không vui. Thằng bé thụt đầu vô, che miệng cười khúc khích, rõ ràng là Luna không vui vì không tìm ra nó, vậy là nó sắp thắng trò chơi này rồi, nó luôn luôn thắng mọi người khi chơi trốn tìm mà.

Teddy nhìn quanh, phía bên kia có cái cây bự hơn nữa, nó nhón chân, chạy vòng qua đó, thích thú nhìn Luna đang tìm kiếm một cách sốt ruột ở hướng bên kia.

"Teddy! Ra đi con, đi xa nguy hiểm đó!" – Luna gào lên.

Có gì đâu mà nguy hiểm, chỉ là đi cắm trại thôi mà, nó đã đi cắm trại với ba Harry và nhà Weasley bao nhiêu lần rồi, lần nào mọi người cũng chơi trốn tìm mà. Nghĩ rồi thằng bé cười đắc ý, nó ngước mặt nhìn lên những tán cây to, ánh nắng ấm áp len qua những kẽ lá tạo thành từng đốm nhỏ lấp lánh. Tiếng Luna gọi nó vẫn vang vang nhưng càng ngày càng xa, Teddy không lấy gì làm lo lắng, khi nào cô ấy chịu thua nó sẽ nhảy ra liền. Thằng bé tiếp tục tròn mắt ngắm nghía xung quanh, bỗng nhiên nó nghe văng vẳng tiếng ríu rít, Teddy nhìn quanh, một tổ chim non đang nằm vắt vẻo trên cành cây, hình như sắp rơi, không có bóng dáng của chim mẹ.

Teddy chăm chú nhìn, rồi vươn người lên nhưng cành cây nằm quá tầm với của nó. Nó đưa mắt tìm Luna thì cô đã đi đâu mất rồi.

"Cô Luna!" – Teddy kêu lớn.

Không có tiếng trả lời.

Hai ba lần như vậy, tiếng kêu của thằng bé cứ vang ra rồi mất hút. Teddy đến gần thân cây, cố gắng trèo lên nhưng lại tụt xuống, nó chưa từng trèo cây. Cứ thế, nó nhìn tổ chim non rồi nhìn quanh, không ai giúp nó cả. Bất chợt Teddy nhớ lần ba nó lấy con diều bị mắc trên cành cây cao cho nó, Teddy quyết định bắt chước, nó giơ hai tay, chăm chú nhìn tổ chim thật lâu. Vẫn không có gì xảy xa.

"___Xao_ ba làm được mà!" – Teddy dậm chân.

Thằng bé thử lại, nó căng mắt ra nhìn, nhìn… bất thình lình, tổ chim non nhấc mình khỏi cành cây, bay là đà xuống. Teddy mừng rỡ nhảy cẫng lên, ngay lúc nó làm vậy, tổ chim như con diều đứt dây, lao thẳng xuống đất. Thằng bé hoảng hồn vội chạy lại giang tay chụp. Thế là nó và mấy con chim non lăn lông lốc trên nền rừng đầy lá khô. Choáng váng, Teddy ngồi dậy xoa đầu và nhìn tổ chim, những con chim non hoảng sợ rúc lên um sùm, nhưng có vẻ không hề bị thương.

Teddy đứng dậy, phủi quần áo, nó phải tìm đường mang tổ chim về lều nhờ ba nó đưa mấy con chim này lên cao trở lại. Thằng bé dợm bước đi thì có tiếng sột soạt của ai đó dẫm lên xác lá sau lưng nó.

"Cô Luna…" – Teddy mừng rỡ quay lại.

___Không phải Luna._

Có ba người lớn đang tiến về phía nó, những người lớn kỳ lạ và xấu xí, giống như những người nó thấy trong thành phố mấy hôm nay. Họ làm nó sợ. Quần áo họ rách nát, mặt mũi và tay chân đều bị lở loét, có người không còn mắt, có người bị chảy máu trên miệng, và chắc lâu lắm rồi họ không có đánh răng.

Teddy run rẩy lùi lại, tay ôm chặt tổ chim.

___Những lúc thấy sợ ba kêu mình làm gì?_ Teddy nghĩ thầm.

___Chạy. Và gọi ba thật lớn._

Nó quay người co giò chạy thật nhanh, thằng bé điếng người khi tiếng chân không ngừng đuổi theo nó, họ đi không nhanh, nhưng nó cũng chạy không nhanh, chân nó hình như không nghe lời nó nữa. Teddy bật khóc.

"Ba ơi….!" – Thằng bé cố sức gào lên.

"Ba ơi ba!"

Harry trở mình, cảm giác ấm áp lan tràn và bao vây khiến anh không muốn mở mắt ra, càng không muốn ngồi dậy. Anh vùi mặt vào cái gối êm ái, phảng phất mùi hương vừa mộc mạc, vừa nồng nàn… mùi hương rất quen thuộc… cảm giác say đắm bất giác trỗi dậy đưa Harry về cái đêm không trăng năm ấy…

Harry bừng tỉnh. Anh mở to mắt, không phải anh đang vùi mặt vào gối mà là vào một mái tóc nâu bù xù, sau vài giây, Harry nhận ra cái mùi hương mê hoặc anh cảm nhận nãy giờ là từ đâu ra.

"Her… Hermione!"

Cô gái tóc nâu từ từ mở mắt, dụi mắt, thức dậy với trình tự hoàn toàn bình thường cho tới khi cô nàng nhìn thấy… Harry.

"Harry?"

Cả hai trợn mắt nhìn nhau sau khi Hermione cũng bật dậy. Harry là người nhúc nhích trước tiên, anh nhìn quanh để xác định coi ai là người đi lộn lều, và câu trả lời hiện ra khi cái ba lô của Teddy đập vào mắt Harry. Merlin ơi, làm sao mà cơn buồn ngủ có thể xui khiến ra hành động nông nổi như thế này chứ? Không biết làm sao để kéo con mắt trở lại nhìn thẳng vào Hermione, anh bắt đầu ngọ nguậy tay chân một cách cực khổ và ước gì có thể biến ra khỏi lều mà không cần phải đối diện với cô bạn thân. Anh càng không dám nhìn xuống, vì hiện giờ Harry đang trong tình trạng… khoả thân một nửa… Cái thói quen cởi áo đi ngủ giờ đã giết chết Harry, nếu lỡ có người thấy họ trong lúc này thì sao?

"Harry… bồ mệt lắm hả?"

"H…hả?" – Tiếng Hermione kéo Harry trở về thực tại.

"Bồ mệt lắm hả? Đến nỗi đi lộn lều luôn…" – Giọng cô đầy vẻ quan tâm, khác với những gì anh tưởng tượng.

"Mình…"

Harry quay cuồng với những suy nghĩ lung tung, mắt anh dán vào khuôn mặt vừa tỉnh giấc của Hermione, một chút dịu dàng, một chút trẻ con, một chút nũng nịu, bất giác không biết phải cư xử như thế nào. Mặt Harry nóng ran, tim anh đập thình thịch.

******Thịch Thịch!**

Harry lo lắng, chắc anh sắp vỡ tim mất. Anh đưa một tay lên ngực trái. ___Ủa…không phải._ Tim anh có đập nhanh nhưng không phải là cái tiếng thịch thịch anh đã nghe. Đó là tiếng chân chạy rần rần phía bên ngoài. Anh ngẩng đầu ngay vừa khi cửa lều bị vạch ra, ánh sáng tràn vào chói chang.

"Hermione, Teddy…" – Luna ào vào như một cơn lốc, trong vài giây, cô gái đứng chết trân trước cảnh mình đang thấy.

"Luna…ch-chuyện này, anh không có…không phải…và… à chị ấy cũng không… anh chị…" – Harry lắp bắp, cảm giác như sắp tận thế tới nơi.

"Teddy bị lạc mất rồi!"

Tim Harry rớt ra khỏi lồng ngực. Không phải 'sắp tận thế' mà đúng là 'tận thế'.

"Ba ơi ba!"

Ba nó không nghe nó nữa rồi. Teddy hoảng loạn, nó vấp phải cái gì đó, lần thứ hai trong ngày, thằng bé lăn lông lốc trên nền rừng, tổ chim văng khỏi tay nó. Teddy bò dậy, nhưng những người kia đã đến gần, mùi hôi thối như bóp nghẹt nó khiến thằng bé không thở được, tiếng thở khò khè làm nó càng thêm sợ hãi.

Một kẻ nắm lấy chân nó, Teddy vùng vẫy, hắn văng ra xa… Nó bất ngờ, quẹt nước mắt nhìn cho rõ hơn. Bộ nó khoẻ vậy sao? Không phải, là có người đá hắn ra, Teddy nhìn lên, là cậu Draco, cậu ấy đang ghim cây gỗ nhọn vào đầu kẻ vừa nắm chân nó, Teddy sợ chết khiếp, nó lảo đảo đứng dậy.

"Đứng yên đó nhóc, có gì thì la lên!" – Draco cảnh báo Teddy, không quay đầu lại.

Teddy không dám nhúc nhích, nó lụm lại tổ chim rồi đứng quan sát, hai kẻ kia đang bu vào Draco và tìm mọi cách để cắn cậu ấy. Draco đẩy được một kẻ ra, cậu cầm cây gỗ nhọn đâm vào bụng hắn, nhưng hắn vẫn cử động được. Draco vừa rút cây gỗ ra vừa chửi thề. Teddy thấy sợ quá, nhưng nó không dám làm gì. Ngay lúc đó, có kẻ bám vào sau lưng Draco, Teddy buột miệng la lên: "Cậu Draco, đằng sau!"

Draco quay lại vật hắn ra trước, thẳng tay xiên cây gỗ vào đầu hắn. Ngay lúc đó, kẻ còn lại chụp vào mặt cậu, hắn đẩy mặt Draco vào một thân cây gai góc, Teddy thấy máu chảy, nó gào lên cùng với tiếng thét của Draco, cậu chụp lấy tay hắn bẻ ngược lại, Teddy có thể thấy một vệt máu chảy dài phía bên mắt trái của Draco, vài giây sau, kẻ tấn công bị hạ, cũng với thanh gỗ cắm vào sọ. Draco gục xuống ôm lấy mặt và rít lên. Teddy vội vàng chạy tới, nó thấy máu tuôn ra từ những ngón tay cậu đang ôm lấy một bên mặt.

"Cậu Draco… có xao hông?"

Draco ngồi phịch xuống, rên rỉ. Ngay lúc đó, Teddy nghe những giọng người quen thuộc gọi tên nó.

"Teddy! Teddy!"

Ba nó và cô Hermione, cô Luna đang chạy tới, mặt người nào người nấy đều tái mét. Teddy đứng dậy, nó vừa vẫy tay vừa nhảy:

"Ba! Ba! Ba! Con ở đây nè!"

Harry lao tới ôm lấy Teddy, khi nghe Luna chạy về nói Teddy mất tích, anh như muốn phát điên lên. Harry đã mất quá nhiều người thân, anh không thể mất Teddy nữa, dứt khoát không thể. Anh chạy đi tìm con trai mà như tìm chính mầm sống của mình, nếu mất luôn nó, anh phải làm sao?

"Con có sao không?" – Hermione quỳ xuống cạnh anh, lo lắng hỏi thằng bé.

"Con hông ___xao_… nhưng cậu Draco bị ___ương_ rồi…" – Teddy sợ hãi chỉ về phía Draco đang chảy máu.

Đến lúc này, Harry mới nhìn thấy Draco, nó không nói năng gì, mà chỉ ngồi đó ôm lấy mặt và rên rỉ. Bên cạnh anh, Luna chầm chậm bước tới và ngồi xuống nhìn Draco, Harry nhìn Hermione rồi để Teddy lại với cô, anh bước qua bên Draco.

"Bọn cặn bã, lũ giết người, chết tiệt…" – Draco lầm bầm.

"Anh phải ngước lên tụi tôi mới coi vết thương được chứ!" – Luna nói giọng thản nhiên.

"Tránh xa tôi xa!" – Nó gằn giọng.

Harry lo lắng, điều anh lo lắng không phải là vết thương, Draco còn có thể chửi rủa được chứng tỏ là nó không sao, chỉ là… nó đã chảy máu.

"Malfoy… mày… không bị cắn chứ hả?"

Draco ngẩng phắt lên, máu chảy tràn trên mặt nó, từ một vết rạch khá sâu từ chân mày xuống má trái. Harry chợt có một suy nghĩ, có lẽ Draco rên rỉ không hẳn vì quá đau, mà là vì nó đã bị thương… ngay mặt.

"Mày nhìn giống vết cắn lắm hả đầu thẹo?" – Nó gào vào mặt anh.

"Hình như giờ ở đây không phải chỉ mình tao có thẹo trên mặt nữa rồi!" – Harry trả đũa, kèm theo một tiếng thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Draco đã không bị cắn.

Cả ngày hôm đó, Draco không ngừng rên rỉ kể lể, rằng nó không đáng bị như vậy, nó không có trách nhiệm gì với Teddy để phải cứu thằng bé và hy sinh cái khuôn mặt tự cho là đẹp trai của nó. Luna đã tỉnh bơ nói rằng trong thời buổi này chẳng còn ai quan tâm tới nhan sắc nữa, miễn đẹp hơn lũ xác sống thì chắc chắn sẽ không bị giết nhầm. Pansy đã quát vào mặt cô nàng rồi quay lại nhìn Draco với vẻ mặt bi ai thống khổ còn hơn cả nạn nhân của vụ cứu người bất đắc dĩ vừa rồi. Và dù Draco có làm eo làm sách, bắt Harry phải trực thay nó, bắt Luna phải làm thức ăn cho nó, bắt Hermione phải kiểm tra chắc là vết thương của nó không nhiễm trùng, không độc hại, thì Harry vẫn nghĩ anh nợ nó một lời cảm ơn.

Dĩ nhiên Harry không trách Luna, anh thừa biết trò trốn tìm của thằng con mình, Teddy đã muốn trốn thì hoạ may chỉ Harry mới tìm được nó, thằng bé có kỹ năng ẩn thân đặc biệt di truyền từ má nó và sự lặng lẽ kỳ diệu của thú rừng – dĩ nhiên là từ ba nó. Lỗi là ở anh đã không cảnh báo cho nó biết về hoàn cảnh hiện tại, không nơi nào là an toàn nữa rồi.

Tối hôm đó, Harry vào lều cùng Hermione và Teddy, vì thằng bé chỉ nghiêm túc tiếp nhận vấn đề khi chính ba nó và ngoại nó truyền đạt lại, mệnh lệnh duy nhất trong lúc này Harry đặt ra cho nó không bao giờ được rời khỏi tầm mắt của người lớn, và hãy ở gần ba nó nhất có thể.

"Nhưng ___gõ gàng_ xung quanh lúc đó ___hông_ có ai mà ba?"

"Làm sao con biết được?" – Hermione nhăn mặt.

"Nó biết đó Hermione… nếu có ai ở gần thằng bé sẽ biết, trực giác của nó nhạy lắm. Thầy Lupin là người sói, chúng ta may mắn là nó không thừa hưởng khả năng biến hình, nhưng mà nó có di truyền." – Harry có vẻ trầm tư – "Lúc đó con đang làm gì hả Teddy?"

"Con lấy tổ chim trên cây…"

"Con leo lên cây hả?"

"___Hông_ có, con đưa tay cho nó bay xuống, con thử làm như ba…" – Thằng bé cười đắc ý.

Có cái gì đó loé lên trong đầu Harry sau câu trả lời của Teddy, nó gợi anh nhớ về lúc anh cố đưa thằng bé từ trên cao xuống bằng phép thuật. Dù không nhạy như Teddy nhưng Harry không tệ đến nỗi xác sống đã tới sau lưng mà không hề cảm giác được, và rõ ràng lúc đó Harry không hề có cảm giác gì về sự xuất hiện của chúng, cũng như Teddy cam đoan là không có ai xung quanh nó trong rừng lúc sáng.

"Hermione, dẫn Teddy ra ngoài và gọi tất cả phù thủy trong trại lại, mình phải thông báo việc này!" – Harry đứng phắt dậy, nói một hơi rồi vội vã ra khỏi lều.

Hermione và Teddy nhìn nhau khó hiểu.

…

Trước ánh lửa leo lét, khuôn mặt người ẩn hiện thành những hình dung kỳ dị và khiếm khuyết, ai cũng có vẻ khó hiểu, lo lắng. Harry chỉ triệu tập phù thuỷ và không đánh động những người Muggle.

"Chuyện gì nữa? Tao cần nghỉ ngơi, tao bị thương!" – Draco cằn nhằn, ôm cái mặt băng bó của nó.

"Mày sẽ muốn nghe nếu mày muốn nghỉ ngơi mà không tỉnh dậy với mấy cái miệng máu me dí vô mặt mày!" – Harry gầm gừ với nó.

"Nói đi Harry, mình đang thắc mắc lắm nè, có chuyện gì quan trọng hả?" – Neville hối.

"Như thế này. Có những chuyện khá đặc biệt xảy ra khiến mình không thể không để ý. Hôm trước khi mình và Hermione đi cứu Teddy, mình dùng phép thuật để đưa nó từ trên cao xuống, cả hai lần làm vậy, xác sống đều xuất hiện sau lưng mình một cách kỳ bí, vì trước đó mình đã kiểm tra xung quanh rất kỹ, không thể nào chúng đến gần mình như thế mà mình không biết được…"

"… Vì sự cảnh giác của mày quá kém…" – Draco ngắt lời.

Harry quăng cho nó một cái liếc cảnh cáo, ngầm nói thì-mày-thử-lén-tấn-công-tao-đi, rồi tiếp.

"Lúc đó mình không nghĩ gì đâu, cho đến khi nãy Teddy kể rằng nó không cảm nhận được có người hay cái gì xung quanh nó, cho đến khi nó dùng phép thuật lấy cái tổ chim xuống! Mình nghĩ nếu biết ba của Teddy là ai, mọi người sẽ tin vào trực giác của nó… ý mình nói là ba ruột…" – Harry thêm vô khi thấy Luna cười khúc khích, còn Hermione đảo tròn mắt.

"Vậy ý bồ là, phép thuật của chúng ta có ảnh hưởng tới xác sống?" – Hermione ngờ vực hỏi.

Câu hỏi của cô gái đột nhiên làm không khí trở nên căng thẳng, nếu phép thuật giờ trở nên nguy hiểm, thì mọi chuyện sẽ rất kinh khủng.

"Có lẽ Harry nói đúng."- Hermione tiếp, một tay cô vịn vào cằm ra vẻ suy nghĩ. "Chúng ta không biết dịch bệnh này có nguồn gốc từ đâu, nhưng theo mình biết thì nó không giống với bất kỳ bệnh dịch nào được ghi chép trong lịch sử muggle cũng như y học ngày nay, nhiều khả năng nó phát sinh từ thế giới phép thuật của chúng ta…"

"…Và nếu như vậy, chuyện xác sống có tương tác với phép thuật không có gì lạ, không may cho chúng ta, tương tác này không có lợi, có vẻ phép thuật thu hút bọn chúng, khiến chúng trở nên lặng lẽ và khó phát hiện hơn." – Harry tiếp lời Hermione.

"Bồ nói ra mình mới nhớ Harry à…" – Neville nhăn mặt – "Lúc ở London, khi đưa bà chạy khỏi khu vực bị tấn công, có một nhóm lớn đuổi theo mình, mình phóng bừa bùa chú ra sau lưng để chặn chúng lại, lúc đó không có thời gian quay lại nhìn, không biết có hạ được tên nào không, giờ nghĩ lại, số lượng bọn chúng đuổi theo mình hình như là đông hơn chứ không giảm đi hay chậm lại chút nào. Nếu lúc đó không tìm được xe hơi, chắc mình cũng tiêu rồi."

Neville dứt lời, không khí rơi vào tĩnh lặng hoàn toàn.

Harry hít sâu một hơi, tiếp tục phát biểu.

"Như vậy… có thể nói, phép thuật trở thành kẻ thù của chúng ta lúc này. Mình hy vọng trước khi tìm được nguyên nhân chính xác, mọi người hãy ngưng sử dụng phép thuật, để giữ an toàn cho bản thân và mọi người."

"Làm sao có thể sống mà không xài phép thuật? Biết đâu mọi tai nạn đó giờ chỉ là trùng hợp thôi." – Pansy cự nự.

"Dân Muggle không có phép thuật vẫn sống được và sống tốt đó. Bồ muốn thì đem mạng ra thử coi phải trùng hợp không? Nếu thích thì đi vô rừng, làm phép biến ra bươm bướm đi, để xác sống có tới cũng không liên luỵ tụi này." – Hermione bực bội.

Pansy mở miệng định cãi tiếp nhưng nghĩ không được gì nên ngậm lại rồi mím chặt môi, vẻ mặt vẫn vô cùng bất mãn.

Cả nhóm đi ngủ với một phát hiện mới, một sự sợ hãi mới, phép thuật là bản năng của họ, không thể trong một sớm một chiều nói ngưng là ngưng được, chưa kể phép thuật có thể phát tiết không kiểm soát khi bản thân gặp nguy hiểm. Phù thuỷ từng tự hào họ là sinh vật kỳ diệu và phép thuật là đặc ân của thánh thần, nhưng giờ đây nó đã trở thành một gánh nặng đầy đe doạ.

Đêm đó là ca trực của Pansy và Neville.

Neville ngồi ngay đóm lửa còn ánh lên yếu ớt dưới lớp tro tàn, gương mặt anh đanh lại và trầm tư, chàng trai nhìn bâng quơ vào màn đêm tĩnh mịch, có vẻ như suy nghĩ rất nhiều, cũng có vẻ như không nghĩ được gì cả.

Pansy ngồi trước lều của mình, hai chân co lên, tay ôm lấy đầu gối một cách chán chường, tay cô vẫn nắm chặt đũa phép dù Neville đã nói thứ đó giờ không nên xài nữa. Pansy không tin, chẳng lý gì một dịch bệnh kỳ lạ lại có tương tác với phép thuật, rõ ràng là Potter lo lắng tào lao và bọn người còn lại thì cứ một mực tin tưởng cậu ta. Kỳ cục rằng cả Draco cũng không lên tiếng ủng hộ cô.

Pansy bực bội vung chân đá một cục đá ngay đó, không ngờ ngay dưới cục đá là con rết to cuộn tròn, bị động nó duỗi mình bò về phía cô.

"Ôi không…" – Pansy sợ xanh mặt, cô vội nhìn xung quanh tìm cành cây hay cục đá, nhưng cục đá duy nhất đã bị cô đá văng đi xa rồi.

"Ôi không không…" – Pansy lùi ra, không có gì để giết con vật kia, cô gái chĩa đũa phép và lẩm nhẩm – "Tiêu diệt!"

Một tiếng 'bụp' kèm theo tia sáng nhá lên, con rết tiêu tùng, Pansy thở phào nhìn quanh xem còn con nào nữa không thì tiếng Neville làm cô giật mình.

"Parkinson, bồ mới làm gì vậy?" – Anh trợn mắt.

"Giết con rết thôi không có gì đâu!" – Cô khoát tay, tỏ vẻ khó chịu.

"Đã nói đừng xài phép thuật mà!" – Neville gằn giọng.

"Chỉ một câu thần chú nhỏ thôi, nhìn quanh xem, có gì đâu!" – Pansy đanh đá cãi lại.

Neville cắn môi, lo lắng nhìn xung quanh thật. Để lại cho cô gái ngang bướng kia cái nhìn cảnh cáo cuối cùng rồi anh quay đi. Hy vọng là không có gì thật, chỉ là một câu thần chú nhỏ…

Vài chục phút trôi qua, Neville căng tai ra nghe ngóng, khi anh bắt đầu tin là không có gì xảy ra thật thì một tiếng người gào thét xuyên qua tai anh, phía lều của mấy người Muggle. Pansy xanh mặt đứng lùi ra xa. Neville bật dậy gào lên:

"HARRY! MALFOY! MỌI NGƯỜI DẬY ĐI!"

Neville phóng tới căn lều, anh giật tung cửa lều thì thấy hai, ba tên xác sống đang đè lên người ông Bruman cắn xé, vợ ông và hai đứa con trai đang kêu gào thảm thiết, không ai dám xông vào.

"Mọi người, chạy ra khỏi lều đi, chạy ra đi!" – Neville chạy vào, vừa lôi vừa kéo bà Bruman ra khỏi đó.

Ngay lúc hai đứa con trai cũng chạy ra theo má thì mọi người đều tỉnh giấc và cầm sẵn vũ khí. Harry điếng người khi nhận ra mình bị tấn công vào lúc nửa đêm, không gì có thể tệ hơn. Lạy Merlin, làm sao chúng tìm tới được?

Hai chị em Muggle hoảng loạn chạy ra khỏi khu lều đông đúc, Harry vội vàng chặn họ lại, anh giữ lấy cô em gái Marry.

"Đừng có chạy! Mọi người ở cùng nhau, hãy ở gần nhau, đừng xé lẻ…"

Nhưng quá muộn, cô chị Julia vừa chạy ra khỏi tầm mắt của Harry thì anh nghe tiếng thét và tiếng thân thể ngã xuống, vùng vẫy. Anh cắn chặt môi, tay vẫn giữ Marry, tay kia siết chặt con dao chặt củi. Căng mắt nhìn vào màn đêm, thêm bốn tên nữa đang lừ đừ xuất hiện, không tính kẻ đang ngấu nghiến Julia, cô gái chưa chết hẳn mà đang giãy giụa trong vũng máu, thân thể bị xé toạc ra. Họ bị bao vây rồi.

**"********JULLY!"** –Marry gào lên.

"Không Marry, cô ấy chết rồi, cô đến kia với họ được không? Nhớ đừng rời khỏi nhóm!" – Harry kéo Marry vào trong, chỉ cô về phía Hermione, Luna đang bảo vệ Teddy và bà Augusta.

Harry đưa mắt tìm Hermione, cô cũng đang nhìn anh, anh gật đầu rồi xông ra ngoài. Có quá nhiều người để bảo vệ, có quá nhiều người không thể chết. Anh nghiến răng, thẳng tay xả dao vào đầu những xác sống đang tiến về phía mấy cô gái. Phía bên kia, Neville vừa đối phó với mấy kẻ chui ra từ trong lều sau khi hành hình xong ông Bruman, vừa bảo vệ ba mẹ con. Hai đứa con trai Sean và Tim, chưa có kinh nghiệm chiến đấu, tay cầm dao nhưng không đâm vào đầu xác sống mà chém túi bụi trong hoảng loạn. Harry nghe tiếng Neville gào lên:

"Hai cậu phải đâm vào đầu! Đầu…"

**"********Ááááá…"**

Một cậu trai bị chộp cổ và máu túa ra. Bà Bruman gào tên con rồi vụt chạy khỏi tầm kiểm soát của Neville, bà xông tới gỡ tay xác sống ra thì một con khác ngoạm vào cánh tay bà, Harry dừng lại thở dốc sau khi hạ được ba tên và chứng kiến cảnh tượng thương tâm đó. Anh chạy tới bên Neville, cắm dao vào đầu một kẻ đang cố ấn cậu ta vào thân cây. Bên kia Draco vừa hạ một tên rồi lôi Tim, cậu con trai còn lại của nhà Bruman ra khỏi xác mẹ và em trai, nó lầm bầm "Ngu ngốc!". Pansy vẫn không rời Draco, trông cô nàng hoảng loạn hơn bao giờ hết.

**"********HARRY!"**

Tiếng Hermione gào lên làm tim anh giật thót. Anh quay nhìn lại, thêm hai tên nữa đang tiến về phía họ, Hermione một tay giữ Teddy, một tay kéo bà Augusta lùi lại. Harry chạy tới, chém vào đầu một tên, tên kia gục theo ngay sau đó khi Luna dùng dao găm áp sát và đâm vào mắt hắn. Harry nhìn cô bé kinh ngạc.

Luna thở gấp, ngước nhìn Harry, mái tóc vàng hoe bê bết máu.

"Cậu bị cắn rồi…" – Giọng Draco vang lên.

Harry cùng mọi người đến chỗ Draco và Neville đang coi cánh tay của Tim. Neville nhìn anh, lắc đầu, rõ ràng là một vết cắn khá sâu, có lẽ trúng động mạch nên chảy rất nhiều máu. Tim run rẩy nhìn mọi người, nhìn sang xác mẹ và em trai, không ai còn nguyên vẹn, nước mắt ràn rụa trên mặt.

"E-em sẽ chết phải không?" – Cậu ta thì thào, nỗi sợ hãi hiện rõ trong ánh mắt.

"Không đâu…" – Harry không biết làm gì hơn là cúi xuống, đặt tay lên vai cậu ta.

"Em không muốn chết…" – Giọng Tim vỡ òa, mếu máo nhìn Harry. – "Em còn…còn nhiều điều chưa làm lắm. Em chỉ mới mười sáu tuổi…Em thậm chí còn chưa tốt nghiệp trung học và tỏ tình với Katie. Cứu em…" – Thằng bé run rẩy nhìn Harry trong khi anh chỉ biết mấp máy không thành lời những tiếng an ủi.

"Còn nước còn tát, hay để mình băng bó cho nó…" – Hermione ngồi thụp xuống cạnh Harry và mở túi cứu thương để sẵn.

"C-cám ơn ch…"

******Phập.**

Tiếng gỗ nhọn cắm vào đầu người vang lên nhanh và lạnh lẽo, máu chảy tràn khắp gương mặt của Tim, ánh mắt vẫn đang nhìn Hermione van nài. Cô kinh hoàng nhìn Tim gục xuống rồi ngước nhìn Draco, mắt nó lạnh như băng.

"Đồ khốn! Mày làm gì vậy?" – Harry bật dậy nắm cổ áo nó và gào lớn.

"Nó bị cắn rồi! Nó sẽ biến thành 'chúng'. Không giết nó để làm gì?" – Draco trừng mắt, nghiến răng.

"Chúng ta không giết 'người', cậu ta còn sống mà!"

"Mày nghĩ nó sống được bao lâu nữa? Mày cứu nó hay kéo dài sự đau đớn của nó? Mày có gặp bất cứ người quen nào bật dậy sau khi chết và cắn mày chưa, thằng ngu?" – Từng câu từng chữ của Draco phun ra đầy tàn nhẫn.

Harry nhớ đến Muller. Anh nhớ đến lời Hermione kể về má cô.

Harry buông Draco ra, gầm lên.

"Thôi đi Harry, đừng làm ồn…" – Hermione tiến tới nắm lấy cánh tay Harry, mắt cô đỏ hoe, rõ ràng lời của Draco có tác động tới cô.

Neville ôm vai bà nội mình. Anh quay nhìn Pansy, ánh mắt ai oán.

"Bồ thấy rồi, đúng không?"

Cô gái run lên bần bật theo từng tiếng của anh.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" – Harry hỏi.

"Em chỉ giết một con rết, nó bò về phía em, lúc đó không có gì để… em không cố ý…" – Pansy lắp bắp quay qua giải thích với Draco.

Tất cả mọi người lặng đi. Harry nhìn sang Marry, cô gái ngơ ngác không hiểu gì, anh thầm mong cô sẽ không bao giờ hiểu. Chính Pansy đã gây ra những cái chết này.

"Mọi người cùng dọn dẹp đi chỗ này đi, được không?…" – Harry mệt mỏi nói.

******Còn tiếp…**


	10. C09: Tìm sự sống trong cái chết

**HARRY POTTER AND THE WALKING DEAD**

CHƯƠNG 9: TÌM SỰ SỐNG TRONG CÁI CHẾT

Sáng sớm hôm sau, cả nhóm lại có một buổi họp bất đắc dĩ nữa, sau khi Harry đã bố trí chôn cất người chết cả đêm. Đó là một đêm dài đằng đẵng, không khí u buồn và ảm đạm, mùi máu tanh, xác thịt bốc lên đến nghẹt thở. Nhóm Harry không mất ai, nhưng mặc cảm một thành viên trong nhóm đã gây ra cái chết cho những người đi cùng khiến anh vô cùng khó chịu. Mặt trời lên, những biến động trôi qua, tâm trạng của Marry cũng phần nào ổn định, giờ đây cô đang ngồi dưới một gốc cây, cách cả nhóm chừng mươi mét.

"Chúng ta đã khẳng định được, phép thuật không thể sử dụng, và không thể cứ dùng dao, kéo, củi khô để chống trả, nếu xác sống kéo tới quá đông, chúng ta sẽ không thể nào trụ được, mình nghĩ phải tìm vũ khí nhiều và hiện đại hơn." – Harry nói.

"Mình nghĩ tới súng đạn rồi Harry, nhưng thật sự ở Anh, người thường không được phép dùng súng, đến cả cảnh sát cũng bị hạn chế. Ở ngay London đã khó kiếm rồi, huống chi chúng ta đang ở vùng ven." – Hermione lắc đầu.

"Buộc phải tìm thôi, súng là vũ khí nhanh và hữu dụng nhất. Tuy nó gây ra tiếng ồn nhưng trong trường hợp chúng quá đông, ta buộc phải bắn. Ngoài ra có thể tìm thêm vài vũ khí sắc nhọn, càng nhiều càng tốt."

"Nhưng phải tìm ở đâu, súng đạn?" – Neville tham gia.

"Tao biết có một chỗ!"

Draco bất thình lình lên tiếng, thật sự không ai ngờ là nó sẽ lên tiếng. Harry nhìn nó nghi ngờ.

"Cụp mắt về đi Potter! Hồi đó khi tao tham gia hội bắn cung với đám làm ở nhà băng thì có một hội đối địch, tụi nó thích dùng súng của Muggle. Tụi tao đi săn đua với nhau. Tao thì không bao giờ đụng tới thứ đồ Muggle đó rồi, nhưng tao biết tụi nó lấy hàng ở đâu. E là phải quay trở lại London nếu mày muốn cuỗm đồ của tụi nó."

"Mày sẽ dẫn tao đi?"

"Tao nghĩ tao cũng cần kiếm một thứ gì đó thật sự là vũ khí. Tao không thể cứ cầm cây chọc vào đầu tụi nó."

Sau khi thống nhất sẽ trở lại London tìm vũ khí, lương thực, thuốc men để duy trì việc tị nạn, chờ cứu viện thì đến việc khó khăn hơn là ai đi và ai ở lại. Bà Augusta, Marry và Teddy chắc chắn không thể đi, nên cần người ở nhà bảo vệ họ. Harry hít thở thật sâu khi lướt qua từng khuôn mặt, dừng lâu hơn một chút xíu khi bắt gặp đôi mắt nâu quen thuộc cứ nhìn xoáy vào anh.

"Malfoy sẽ dẫn đường, mình, Luna, Parkinson sẽ vào nhóm tìm vũ khí. Neville bồ cần ở lại, ở trại cần đàn ông… ở lại chăm sóc bà Augusta, Teddy và Hermione, ờ, bồ…" – Harry tự nhiên thấy lạnh người.

"Sao mình phải ở lại?" – Hermione sấn tới, trợn mắt nhìn Harry.

"Ờ vì… Teddy, nó… bồ…" – Harry ấp úng, không biết phải giải thích ra sao, rõ ràng Hermione ở nhà với Teddy sẽ khiến anh yên tâm, nhưng rõ ràng hơn nữa là Hermione không bao giờ chịu ở nhà những lúc như vầy. Lần Harry nằng nặc tới Bộ tìm chú Sirius là một ví dụ.

"Mình không phải bảo mẫu của con trai bồ! Ở đây có bà Augusta, nó rất thích chơi với bà, để Neville với Luna chơi với nó nữa. Nó đâu phải thích chơi với mình nhất đâu!" – Hermione nhón chân, rít vào tai Harry để chỉ có mình anh nghe được.

Harry mở miệng rồi ngậm lại. Với Hermione, anh chưa bao giờ thắng nổi. Chưa biết làm sao thay đổi quyết định thì Harry nghe tiếng Draco đang cằn nhằn.

"Ở nhà đi, tôi đi được rồi, em theo làm gì, phiền quá!"

"Em đi với anh, em lo cho anh!" – Pansy giãy nãy.

Chộp lấy tình huống đó, Harry nói liền:

"Vậy Hermione sẽ đi, Neville, Parkinson ở lại bảo vệ mọi người. Parkinson à, ở London có nhiều xác sống lắm, bồ sẽ không thích đâu." – Harry cố tình doạ cô nàng.

Rõ ràng là Pansy sợ.

"Đi mau lên, không có nhiều thời gian đâu. Tốt nhất là đi về trước khi trời tối." – Draco nói rồi đi một nước.

Vậy là có bốn người, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Draco quay trở lại London tìm vũ khí.

…

Harry lái chiếc Porsche ra khỏi khu tập kết trở về London, giữ vận tốc trung bình và quan sát kỹ phía trước để tránh những đụng độ không đáng có, dù là người hay xác sống. Draco ngồi bên cạnh anh, không nói năng gì, ánh mắt nó lảng qua những cánh rừng, những khu đồng hoang, những dãy nhà thô sơ dọc bên đường. Hermione cùng Luna ngồi ở ghế sau, thỉnh thoảng Harry bắt gặp đôi mắt nâu ngọt ngào trong kiếng chiếu hậu, màu nâu tan dần trong gió, nếu không phải trong tình cảnh nguy hiểm, Harry nghĩ rằng họ đang đi cắm trại ở một vùng ngoại ô vắng vẻ, bình yên, với những người yêu thương nhất… Yêu thương? Harry đang nghĩ đến điều gì vậy? Draco và Luna, anh và Hermione? Thật buồn cười.

Dọc đường đi, cô gái tóc vàng thỉnh thoảng ngân khe khẽ một bài hát xa lạ, trong tình cảnh này, nếu còn ai đó hát được, chỉ có thể là Luna Lovegood. Nhưng không ai nói gì, mọi người chìm đắm trong tiếng ngân khẽ kỳ diệu đó, thấy lòng bình yên đôi chút. Ngay cả Draco cũng có vẻ thả lỏng và thôi cáu kỉnh. Con đường trước mặt họ, trải dài hun hút.

Gần một giờ đồng hồ, London sắp hiện ra trước mặt, Harry quay sang hỏi kẻ dẫn dường:

"Sắp tới rồi, chúng ta đi đâu đây?"

"Theo đường vành đai E25, rẽ vào đường A13, gần sông Thames. Vạch bản đồ ra đi, đầu thẹo! Tụi nó nhập hàng lậu theo đường đó."

"Vậy mày chỉ có tác dụng là nhả ra địa chỉ mơ hồ vậy thôi đó hả, mặt thẹo? Thế thì tao cần gì đem mày theo?" – Harry cằn nhằn trong khi giở bản đồ.

Draco đảo tròn mắt.

"Đến đó tao sẽ biết!" – Nó nghiến răng.

"Ở ngoài rìa London, nếu cẩn thận chắc chúng ta sẽ ít gặp rắc rối với xác sống và quân đội, tập trung hết ở trung tâm thành phố rồi, nhưng e là sẽ không được suôn sẻ với bọn người buôn vũ khí." – Hermione cảnh báo.

Harry khẽ gật đầu.

Khoảng hơn 15 phút sau, họ đến đường A13, con đường vắng vẻ, vẫn còn bảng lảng sương mù và những mùi hôi khó chịu. Chiếc Porsche lăn bánh chầm chậm qua những ngồi nhà yên ắng, được một lúc, Draco thì thầm:

"Dừng lại đi, có lẽ chúng ta nên đi bộ, chỉ còn bốn năm căn là tới, không nên đánh động tụi nó, nếu tụi nó chưa bị ăn hết, còn không thì đừng đánh động cái thứ ăn tụi nó và thứ tụi nó biến thành."

Cả nhóm xuống xe, tay ai cũng nắm chặt vũ khí, dao, kéo, gậy gộc. Harry đi đầu tiên, hướng tới ngôi nhà màu trắng, ốp gạch đỏ mà Draco đã chỉ, Hermione theo sát phía sau anh. Cửa ngôi nhà đóng kín, hình như bị khoá trong, không có vẻ gì là đã bị tấn công. Harry quay lại nhìn Luna, cô bé gật đầu rồi tiến đến phía trước. Harry lui ra nhường chỗ cho Luna ngay trước cửa, cô rút từ trên tóc xuống một cái kẹp nhỏ có hình cánh bướm vàng, hèn chi nó chẳng thể nào nổi lên trên màu tóc cô. Luna đưa đầu kẹp nhọn vào ổ khoá, áp sát tai vào cửa, bàn tay cô xoay nhịp nhàng, không lâu sau một tiếng 'cách' rất khẽ vang lên, Luna nở nụ cười.

"Gì vậy? Mở được rồi hả?" – Draco thì thầm không tin được.

Ngón nghề này của Luna, Harry đã được chứng kiến nhiều lần trong những cuộc trốn chạy khi Voldermort bành trướng lại thế lực của hắn, vì thế cô bé luôn hữu dụng khi cần đột nhập vào đâu đó. Harry khẽ nhướn mày rồi vặn chậm tay nắm cửa.

Cửa mở.

Anh đưa một ngón tay ra hiệu cho nhóm im lặng rồi bước vào trước, Hermione chộp tay Harry ngay lập tức nhưng anh đã vỗ nhẹ vào tay cô và cười trấn an. Harry bước chậm thật chậm, phía cuối hành lang hẹp dẫn vào nhà có ánh đèn le lói, rõ ràng là có người. Tiếp tục bước, anh nín thở, nhón chân bước thật nhẹ, căn phòng sáng đèn dần hiện ra, anh áp người vào tường, từ từ nhìn vào trong… Có một kẻ đang ôm súng nằm dài trên ghế nệm, xung quanh hắn là bia bọt và mồi nhắm. Nếu trong hoàn cảnh bình thường, Harry đã có thể trói hắn dễ dàng, nhưng giờ mà xài phép thuật là hết sức ngu nên anh mím môi, suy tính thật kỹ vì vẫn chưa biết chúng có bao nhiêu tên, còn những căn phòng khác nữa. Vận dụng tất cả sự khôn khéo lẫn liều lĩnh của mình, Harry tiếp tục bước lại gần tên say xỉn, anh quỳ trên một chân, rút con dao găm từ bên hông ra kê vào cổ hắn. Khi lưỡi dao sắc lạnh chạm vào da thịt, kẻ kia giật mình, Harry ấn mạnh con dao, thì thầm, giọng anh trầm và nguy hiểm:

"Mày kêu một tiếng, tao giết mày, được chứ?"

Hắn gật đầu, thở gấp, mùi bia bốc ra nồng nặc khiến Harry phải nhăn mũi.

"Nói cho tao biết, tụi mày có bao nhiêu đứa? Tao có khoảng một chục thằng đàn em đã bao vây nơi này rồi. Nhưng tao không muốn làm ồn để kéo lũ thối rữa ngoài kia tới, chắc mày cũng không ha. Chúng ta có thể giải quyết êm đẹp với nhau. Tao cần một sự chia sẻ." – Harry tiếp tục bằng giọng nguy hiểm.

"Tụi… tụi tao có bốn đứa, mụ chủ đã ra ngoài rồi. Mày đừng giết tao!" – Hắn lắp bắp nhìn Harry.

Bốn. Harry chỉ có bốn người còn tụi nó có những bốn người. Nếu xô xát trực diện thì không hề có lợi vì bên anh có hai cô gái, còn phe địch lại là dân buôn lậu. Harry tiếp tục đánh cược.

"Đứng dậy! Theo tao ra đây, mày mà la lên, tao với mày sẽ cùng chết!" – Harry ấn sâu con dao, hắn lập tức đứng dậy.

Harry kéo hắn tới hành lang, ra hiệu cho ba người kia tiến vào trong. Họ đi rất nhẹ nhàng tới bên Harry, anh nói:

"Bên ngoài đã được canh giữ cẩn thận rồi phải không?"

Harry nháy mắt với Hermione, trong khi Draco ngớ ra. Ngay lập tức, cô gái tóc nâu hiểu được màn kịch của anh.

"Đã bao vây xung quanh rồi! Không có xác sống, chỉ có người của chúng ta."

Luna nhịp chân một cách thích thú.

"Tụi còn lại đâu?" – Harry gầm gừ vào tai kẻ anh đang đe doạ.

"Đang… đang đánh bài trong kia, sau cánh cửa phòng…" – Hắn hất đầu về căn phòng đối diện.

Harry gật đầu ra hiệu, Hermione lập tức kéo Luna và Draco đến bên cửa, ép sát vào hai bên, tay giơ cao vũ khí.

"Gọi chúng ra, nhanh! Hét lên là có xác sống!" – Harry dứ dao vào cổ hắn, một ít máu tươi chảy ra.

"CÓ XÁC SỐNG, TỤI BÂY! CÓ XÁC SỐNG!"

Như Harry dự liệu, cánh cửa bật tung và ba tên bự con bặm trợn xách theo súng xông ra, chúng hoảng loạn và không để ý là có người đã mai phục bên cửa. Draco hành động đầu tiên, cây gậy bóng chày trên tay nó giáng xuống, đập vào gáy một tên, hắn ngã sóng soài xuống đất. Hai tên còn lại vừa trông thấy Harry, vừa nghe có tiếng đồng bọn bị hạ phía sau liền giương súng lên, một chĩa vào Harry, một chĩa vào Draco. Ngay lập tức, Hermione xông tới, găm dao vào tay kẻ đang chĩa súng về phía Harry, hắn bóp cò, Harry cúi xuống, viên đạn ghim vào ổ bụng của kẻ anh đang uy hiếp, hắn la lên rồi ngã gục. Không để mất thời gian, Harry quẳng hắn sang một bên, lao về phía kẻ nổ súng giờ đang quay lại tấn công Hermione, anh lao vào hắn, quăng cả hai tay kẹp cổ hắn, Harry nhỏ con hơn hắn nhiều nên phải mất khá lâu, sau khi Hermione tiếp tục đâm thêm một nhát vào bên sườn hắn, Harry mới chính thức hạ được tên thứ hai.

**Đoàng!**

Harry giật bắn mình quay ra sau lưng, tên duy nhất còn lại ôm chân kêu gào, phía trên hắn, Luna đứng sững với khẩu súng ngắn trên tay. Draco đang nhìn cô bé đầy kinh hãi, theo tình hình, có lẽ nó vừa được Luna cứu.

"Em… biết sử dụng súng hả Luna?" – Harry hỏi.

"Em đâu có biết!" – Luna cười, nhún vai và chỉ một ngón tay vào cò súng. – "Nhưng em thấy trong phim họ thường nắm giựt giựt chỗ này."

Harry đứng đờ người, không biết nên khóc, cười hay là chạy lại giựt cây súng ra khỏi tay Luna.

"Trói tụi nó lại đã Harry, nhanh lên!" – Hermione hối anh.

Sau khi trói xong cả bốn tên. Cả nhóm chia nhau gom súng và đạn dược, Harry đi với Draco, chỉ nó những gì phải lấy, Hermione cũng làm điều tương tự với Luna. Ở đây là một kho báu trong thời loạn lạc, Harry nghĩ, không chỉ có đầy súng ngắn, súng săn, súng bắn tỉa, đạn dược, thuốc nổ mà còn có đồ hộp, rất nhiều đồ hộp. Chất đầy những bao tải mang theo sẵn, biết rằng không thể gom quá nhiều đi được, họ đành phải tiếc nuối lấy được bao nhiêu hay bấy nhiêu.

"Mày lấy cái đó hả?" – Harry nhìn Draco ngờ vực khi thằng này quàng một cái cung qua vai và đeo tên vào sau lưng.

"Tao không chơi đồ Muggle."

"Ừ, hy vọng mày không hối hận."

Harry nói gọn rồi quẳng bao tải lên vai bước ra ngoài. Nhưng sự nguy hiểm thật sự giờ mới xuất hiện. Hermione và Luna đang bị khống chế, bởi một mụ đàn bà, mụ ta chĩa đũa phép về phía hai người họ, Harry thật sự không tin vào mắt mình, ngay đến giờ phút này, mụ ta vẫn chưa thôi làm phiền cuộc sống của anh, Dolores Umbridge.

"Chào Potter!"

Mụ lên tiếng, vẫn cái giọng eo éo như mèo kêu. Harry nghiến răng, sao mụ ta không chết quách trong cuộc chiến năm xưa cho rồi. Bất giác bàn tay trái của anh khẽ co giật, những vết thương của quá khứ lại âm thầm nhói lên. Một sự ám ảnh và căm ghét dai dẳng.

"Bà cũng dính dáng với chuyện buôn lậu của Muggle hả?" – Harry gầm gừ.

"Có những công việc rất dễ hái ra tiền cưng à!"

"Tránh đường đi, đừng có làm chậm trễ việc của bọn ta!" – Draco ra lệnh.

Umbridge chậm rãi đảo mắt từ Harry sang Draco, khoé miệng mụ ẩn hiện nụ cười khinh bỉ.

"Ô, cậu chủ trẻ Malfoy, rất vui vì cậu vẫn bình yên. Nhưng thời thế thay đổi rồi, lời nói của ba má cậu chưa chắc còn giá trị với ta, đừng nói chi một thằng nhóc con." – Nói rồi, mụ rít lên. "Mấy đứa ranh con, bỏ đồ của ta xuống rồi cút ngay hay để ta ếm hết bọn bây?"

Không thể chịu thua, không thể bỏ cuộc. Harry nghiến răng. Những thứ này là điều tốt nhất họ có thể tìm được trong lúc này để chiến đấu và sống sót. Ít ra là đến khi mọi hy vọng đều bị dập tắt. Harry sẽ không để mụ phù thuỷ này hả hê một lần nữa, đối mặt với mụ ta lúc này, đâu còn là Harry mười lăm tuổi nữa.

"Umbridge, tôi không nghĩ gây gổ với nhau lúc này là khôn ngoan. Tụi tôi đâu có lấy hết đồ của bà, chỉ là chia sẻ thời loạn lạc thôi mà." – Harry nhẹ giọng điều đình.

"Không có chia sẻ gì hết! Đừng có động vào đồ của ta! Ta hỏi, biến ngay hay là ta ếm tụi nó?" – Umbridge dí đũa phép vào mặt Luna.

"Ê… tôi không nghĩ sử dụng phép thuật lúc này là thông minh đâu! Bà có biết…" – Hermione cảnh cáo.

"Im đi Granger! Đừng có miệng lưỡi trước mặt ta, ta quá hiểu mấy trò hù doạ của ngươi rồi!" – Mụ nạt.

Harry giận nóng mặt, mụ ta có một mình nhưng mụ có đũa phép, và tệ hơn là trước khi mụ ếm được hết mấy người họ thì mụ đã dụ được cả bầy xác sống tới rồi. Nếu chết ở đây vì sự ngu xuẩn bủn xỉn của Umbridge thì thiệt là không đáng chút nào. Anh biết mụ ta sẽ không tin cái lý luận phép thuật có tương tác với xác sống, không đời nào. Ngay lúc đó, Harry thấy Draco lặng lẽ lùi lại sau lưng anh. Thằng khốn. Nó sợ sao?

"Mày có thể làm bả đừng nhìn tụi mình vài giây được không?"

Harry rùng mình khi Draco thì thào vào gáy anh, nó đang ngọ nguậy một cách kín đáo phía sau.

Làm sao để mụ ta đừng nhìn tụi nó chứ… Làm sao mà… Vô tình, ánh mắt của Harry chạm đến cái nhìn của Hermione, trong vài giây, không biết bằng cách nào, như thế nào, Hermione lại một lần nữa liều lĩnh lên tiếng:

"Tụi tôi không có hù bà, thật sự bà không thể chế ngự lũ xác sống với cái đó đâu!" – Cô hất đầu về phía cây đũa phép.

Umbridge quay sang trừng mắt với Hermione, há miệng định nói gì đó thì một tiếng rít gió xẹt ngang qua mang tai Harry, vật thể dài, sắt nhọn, lạnh ngắt lướt từ sau lưng anh ghim thẳng vào vai Umbridge, mụ bật ra một tiếng hét thất thanh trong khi Draco càm ràm gì đó là nếu không vướng Harry thì nó đã có thể bắn vào cổ họng. Không cần biết, không để mất thời gian, Harry lao tới chụp lấy tay bà cô giáo cũ của mình, cố gắng giằng đũa phép ra khỏi tay mụ. Anh hét lên:

"Tìm đường chạy đi!"

Hai cô gái ngay lập tức chạy về phía Draco, Hermione có vẻ chần chừ. Ngay lúc cô đứng lại quay nhìn Harry thì một lời nguyền phóng thẳng từ đũa phép mà Umbridge vẫn ngoan cố ghì lại bằng cánh tay không bị thương của mụ. Lời nguyền chệch Hermione trong gang tấc khi cô hơi ngả người ra sau để né.

"Bà…" – Mắt Harry long lên sòng sọc.

"Oắt con!" – Umbridge nghiến răng, dùng móng tay của mụ bấu vào tay Harry đến chảy máu, đúng bàn tay năm xưa mụ đã rạch lên chi chít những con chữ.

Biết không thể nhân nhượng chỉ vì mụ lớn tuổi và là phụ nữ nữa, Harry giơ tay nắm lấy cổ Umbridge và siết, đến khi mụ nghẹt thở và buông đũa phép xuống thì Harry mới nới tay, ngay lúc đó Hermione chạy tới, kéo oặt tay mụ ra sau và trói chặt lại. Harry quẳng mụ đàn bà độc ác xuống sàn nhà, trông mụ như một một cái bao tải màu hồng bẩn thỉu và rối mù. Anh nheo mắt nhìn mụ, chưa quyết định được là để mặc mụ tự sinh tự diệt ở đây hay là sao thì tiếng đập cửa vang rền vọng vào trong, xuyên qua hành lang dài tối om. Tiếng đập cửa của những con quỷ khát máu đang đòi vào.

"Không ổn rồi Harry, có vẻ cửa chính bị vây kín rồi, phép thuật đã dụ bọn chúng tới đây!" – Hermione nói một cách khẩn trương.

Harry thở gấp, cố lấy lại bình tĩnh.

"Mọi người tìm cửa sau đi, chắc chắn phải có cửa khác!"

Cả nhóm tản ra đi vào mọi ngóc ngách của căn nhà, vài phút sau tiếng Luna vọng ra.

"Ở đây có cửa, hình như có vật nặng chặn bên ngoàii!"

Harry và Draco vội vã chạy vào, không ai bảo ai, cả hai dùng hết sức, cả tay, vai và chân đập liên hồi vào cánh cửa sắt rỉ sét, cuối cùng có tiếng lẻng kẻng sụp xuống của kim loại và rồi cánh cửa mở bung ra, ánh sáng chói chang lọt vào nhà, để lộ ra một con đường vắng thênh thang khác.

"Mọi người đi thôi!" – Harry gào lên. Ngoài kia, cửa chính kêu lên những âm thanh nguy hiểm như thể nó sắp vỡ tung.

Harry chạy ra đón Hermione thì thấy cô đang lưỡng lự hết nhìn ra cửa rồi tới nhìn mụ Umbridge đang nằm bèo nhèo trên sàn với cái vai chảy máu của mụ. Harry biết cô đang nghĩ gì.

"Thả tao ra, tụi oắt con, thả ra ngay, tao giết hết tụi bây rồi sẽ giết tới tụi ngoài kia!" – Mụ bắt đầu tru tréo.

Harry nhăn mặt, anh đá cây đũa của mụ ra xa trước khi bước tới cởi dây trói, tuyệt nhiên không rút tên hay đỡ mụ dậy. Anh đứng lên, nhìn mụ, giọng lạnh như băng.

"Đuổi theo giết tụi tôi hay tìm cách chạy trốn khỏi bọn xác sống, tuỳ bà! Nhưng cây đũa của bà giờ vô dụng rồi!"

Nói rồi anh nắm tay Hermione chạy ra cửa sau. Phía ngoài kia, cánh cửa trước kêu rên lần cuối rồi đổ sập, những tiếng khò khè lướt vào trong.

"Để bả ở lại sao, Harry?" – Hermione hỏi.

"Bà ta không để chúng ta cứu đâu, và loại người như bà ta sẽ tha cho chúng ta khi thoát thân sao? Để bả tự sinh tự diệt đi!"

"Nhanh lên! Ngoài này có xe tải!"

Harry và Hermione nhìn nhau khi nghe tiếng Draco gào vọng vào, cả hai lao ra ngoài. Phía đằng sau, Harry có thể cảm nhận được âm thanh của những lời nguyền và tiếng rên rỉ va vào nhau, tiếng la hét, cắn xé cuộn lại thành một mớ âm thanh bi thương nghiệt ngã. Harry nhắm chặt mắt trong vài giây rồi lao về chiếc xe tải Draco tìm được phía sau nhà. Một đứa trẻ mười lăm tuổi luôn có khao khát trả thù, anh thì không.

Harry nhảy vào sau tay lái, xe tải và…đột nhiên trừng mắt nhìn vô lăng, bối rối.

"Làm gì vậy Potter? Chạy đi!" – Draco nóng nảy.

"A thì…ừm…tao cần nghiên cứu cái này một chút!" – Harry vò đầu. Anh có thể lái xe số tự động nhưng còn kiểu xe số tay thì Harry không rành mấy.

" á!"

Harry hoảng hồn nhoài người nhìn ra phía sau, Luna đang bị lôi ngược ra khỏi thùng xe bởi một con xác sống không biết từ đâu ra, thêm một con nữa đang tiến tới.

"Chết tiệt!"

Harry mở tung cửa định nhảy xuống thì Draco nắm cổ anh lôi lại, nó cằn nhằn:

"Mày ở đây nghiên cứu cái này giùm tao tiếp đi!"

Nói rồi nó nhảy khỏi xe, siết chặt một mũi tên trong tay.

Harry điên tiết quay lại với chiếc xe tải mà anh phải lái, thầm cầu mong hai cô gái không sao.

Draco lao tới đúng lúc Hermione vừa bắn hạ con xác sống phía xa, còn Luna vẫn đang vật lộn với con đã nắm tóc cô, Hermione lúng túng không dám bắn vì sợ bắn nhầm Luna. Draco chạy tới chộp lấy cổ của xác sống, giữ cho miệng nó cách xa mặt cô gái, anh giơ mũi tên lên cao và ghim vào mắt nó. Xác sống giật lên vài cái rồi đổ xuống, lôi Luna ngã theo, mái tóc vàng đất của cô giờ quấn chặt trong hai bàn tay nhớp nhúa của nó, Luna đau đến chảy nước mắt.

"Có bị thương đâu không?" – Draco hỏi.

Luna lắc đầu, với tay để gỡ tóc ra nhưng nó không dễ như cô nghĩ. Thấy thế, Hermione bèn quỳ xuống bên cạnh cô.

"Nó níu chặt quá, tóc em quấn tùm lum ở đây rồi, gỡ ra sẽ đau lắm, để chị cắt nó…"

"Không… không thể cắt tóc được!" – Luna phản đối.

"Tại sao?" – Hermione ngạc nhiên, trong khi vẫn cố hết sức gỡ tóc Luna ra khỏi bàn tay xác sống.

"Cắt tóc sẽ mất đi phép thuật, tóc là nguồn sống của ma thuật và những điều kỳ diệu mà. Chị không biết Rapunzel sao?" – Luna vừa thút thít vừa nói.

Hermione ngây người.

Draco nghĩ đáng ra anh phải quăng luôn con nhỏ này ở trong rừng với xác sống ngày hôm đó cho rồi.

"Malfoy, phụ một chút coi!" – Hermione gấp gáp nói.

Không còn cách nào khác, Draco phải tham gia nhiệm vụ gỡ tóc Luna ra khỏi tay xác sống, nếu nằng nặc đòi cắt đi, chắc cô nàng sẽ chết luôn tại chỗ.

Vừa lúc những lọn tóc cuối cùng được gỡ ra, tóc vương lại trên tay xác chết cũng không ít, Harry đã xoay sở mò ra cách nổ máy chiếc xe tải, Hermione dìu Luna leo lên thùng xe trở lại. Draco đứng nhìn hai cô gái cho đến khi họ đã an toàn trong xe, không hẳn vì lo lắng, chỉ là anh cứ nhìn chằm chằm mái tóc vàng óng ánh của Luna giờ dính bê bết máu và bùn đất, rối bời. Nhưng trong một thoáng Draco vẫn thấy nó tung bay bồng bềnh một cách ma mị. Mê hoặc đến nỗi Draco giật bắn mình khi Harry gào lên nếu anh không lên xe nó sẽ bỏ anh lại.

Đường về khó khăn hơn nhiều vì Harry phải chạy lòng vòng để tránh những nhóm xác sống quá đông, có lẽ trước khi chết Umbridge vẫn chưa thôi để lại rắc rối cho bọn họ. Xe tải dĩ nhiên không dễ ẩn mình và gây ra nhiều tiếng động hơn ôtô nhưng việc sở hữu một chiếc xe tải lúc này là cực kỳ may mắn, chẳng may họ có phải di chuyển thì xe tải sẽ có thể bao trọn cả nhóm, vũ khí và lương thực.

Harry dừng xe ở điểm tập kết và nhấc bổng Teddy trong vòng tay vừa lúc trời sập tối. Neville bảo rằng mọi chuyện yên ổn, hình như những xác sống ở khu vực này đã kéo đến hết vào đêm qua và bị giết sạch. Ít ra đến lúc này, nếu không phạm sai lầm nữa, họ khá an toàn.

Đêm đó Harry không ngủ được, anh đã đề nghị đổi ca trực với Draco và thằng này không ngần ngại gì đồng ý ngay. Bên ánh lửa leo lét, Harry nhìn sâu vào những hình thù kỳ dị nhảy múa trong tận cùng những que củi đang cháy rụi, những kẻ ăn thịt người, những người không may đang sống mà như chết hoặc là chết rồi lại phải sống một cuộc đời nghiệt ngã khác, để chờ đợi được chết lần thứ hai. Harry khiếp sợ cũng như thương cảm, có ai trong số họ muốn vậy đâu, có ai muốn trở thành những sinh vật giết người vô tri? Tâm trí anh lướt qua những người đã chết, nhớ về những người đang thất lạc, tay anh vô tình chạm nhẹ mặt thánh giá gỗ trong lớp áo sơmi nhàu nát, cả Merlin lúc này cũng không thể chỉ dẫn anh bất cứ điều gì.

Anh đã để Umbridge chết ở đó, để mụ chống trả một cách ngu ngốc với bầy xác sống, biết chắc rằng mụ sẽ chết. Harry đã có thể cứ trói mụ, lôi mụ theo, ít ra anh có thể để mụ lại đâu đó giữa đường, nơi an toàn hơn, nhưng anh đã không làm vậy. Harry cởi trói, để mụ tự chiến đấu và chết trong niềm kiêu hãnh xuẩn ngốc của mụ. Liệu như vậy là đúng hay sai? Harry không biết. Có quá nhiều mất mát khiến anh không dám liều lĩnh sự an nguy của bạn bè, anh không dám đem theo một mối nguy hiểm có thể bùng nổ bất cứ lúc nào, hơn bao giờ hết, Harry không cảm thấy bất kỳ lòng trắc ẩn nào với Umbridge, mụ chết đi có làm Harry thấy tiếc nuối? Anh từng nghĩ mụ đáng chết, từng muốn tự tay bóp chết mụ, giờ anh đã để mụ chết, Harry có vui?

Không.

Harry thấy ghê tởm chính bản thân mình, sự căm ghét và sợ hãi khiến anh không dám giang tay cứu kẻ thù, trong khi họ có chung một kẻ thù khác. Anh đã để Umbridge ở đó, cản chân bọn xác sống khi anh kéo Hermione bỏ chạy. Harry đã chọn cách dành sức lực để bảo vệ những gì quan trọng còn lại của anh. Trong khoảnh khắc, Harry đã đi ngược lại những lý tưởng sống vốn hình thành trong anh từ rất lâu rồi, chỉ để không phải chịu thêm mất mát. Chỉ cần những gì phải hy sinh không quan trọng với anh, anh sẽ chấp nhận. Harry không thể chịu thêm một nỗi đau nào nữa.

Trong khi thế giới đang tàn lụi, nhân cách và lý tưởng của những con người kiên định nhất cũng dần tàn lụi theo. Đến bao giờ là điểm dừng?

**Còn tiếp…**


	11. C10: Những người khốn khổ

**CHƯƠNG 10**

**Ngày 9**

Mọi thứ đã bắt đầu ổn định trở lại. Không ai trong trại sử dụng pháp thuật. Không ai dám. Cuộc sống trôi qua lặng lẽ, âm thầm nhưng ít ra vẫn chưa đến nỗi tuyệt vọng. Quân đội sẽ không dễ dàng thua, nhất là khi cả hai chính phủ cùng hợp tác. Anh biện dẫn lý do và gạt ngoài tai cái mớ lý luận toán học lằng nhằng của Hermione mà anh luôn cho là trò đùa.

"Giả sử R0 là bệnh nhân đầu tiên của dịch bệnh thì R0 sẽ là lượng ngưỡng của mô hình truyền nhiễm. Nếu R0 bé hơn 1 thì dịch bệnh sẽ bị triệt tiêu, nếu bằng 1 thì dịch bệnh chỉ diễn biến ở mức độ địa phương, và càng lớn hơn 1 bao nhiêu thì dịch bệnh sẽ càng nghiêm trọng bấy nhiêu. Vậy nên cần phải xác định R0 là bao nhiêu thì mới định lượng được quy mô của dịch bệnh. Gọi N là dân số và β là mức độ truyền nhiễm thì trong một đơn vị thời gian, mỗi con xác sống sẽ tạo ra βN vết cắn, và nếu γ là khả năng hồi phục thì ta có phương trình R0 = (βN)/γ. Tuy nhiên, đó là chưa tính chỉ số hệ miễn dịch tự nhiên hoặc số người tử vong tự nhiên mỗi ngày và những yếu tố khác…"

"Khoan, khoan đã Hermione. Bồ có thể sử dụng tiếng Anh không? Ý mình là…ừm, đơn giản và trực tiếp hơn?"

"Nghĩa là…Harry à…" – Cô thở dài, nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt đượm buồn. – "Dù tính vào cả lực lượng vũ trang thì London cao lắm cũng chỉ cầm cự được một tuần trước khi thất thủ hoàn toàn…"

Anh cười khẩy nhìn cô một cách hoang đường và đẩy cô vào trong lều. Rõ ràng cô cần đi ngủ. Chắc chắn là thế.

**Ngày 17**

Anh bắt gặp nó thơ thẩn bên một nhúm đất nhỏ xíu cũng như bàn tay trẻ con của nó. Ánh mắt nó đượm buồn, một vẻ buồn lẽ ra không nên xuất hiện ở lứa tuổi ngây thơ ấy.

"Ngoại ơi ngoại, hôm nay chời rất đẹp, nắng ấm và cỏ xanh mướt. Ngay lúc 'ày đây Teddy đang cởi giày để chà chân lên cỏ. Nhột nhột thích lắm ngoại. Lúc trước thỉnh thoảng cô Mì Gói vẫn bắt gặp và la Teddy khi con lột giày và vớ ra chạy giỡn với mấy đứa hàng xóm, bây giờ cô ấy vẫn thế nhưng vì lý do khác.

'Con phải chạy thật nhanh khi bọn chúng đến.' Hermione nói. 'Chân trần sẽ làm chậm bước con.''

Vì mặt đất nhiều miểng chai với kiếng bể lắm, ngoại.

Ở trại hông có ngoại và cũng hông dễ chịu như nhà mình, nhưng mà ngoại đừng lo cho Teddy vì con có ba, và các cô cậu chăm sóc. Ba nói ngoại đã tới thiên đàng. Ở đó rất đẹp và ai cũng dễ thương. Teddy muốn tới chỗ của ngoại nhưng ba nói chưa đến lúc. Khi con hỏi lúc nào mới là lúc thì ba im lặng bỏ đi, mặt ba vừa buồn vừa giận. Có phải Teddy hư, nói sai chọc ba hông ngoại? Con sẽ xin lỗi ba sau.

Ngoại ơi, Teddy rất nhớ ngoại. Mong là tối nay con sẽ gặp ngoại trong mơ."

Thằng nhỏ quệt một giọt nước mắt và cùng lúc Harry cũng đưa tay lên lau khô mắt anh, thầm nguyền rủa cái thế giới hỗn loạn và chết tiệt đã cướp đi những gì quý báu nhất với anh, bao gồm cả nụ cười và tương lai của một đứa trẻ phải trưởng thành trong máu và nước mắt.

**Ngày 20**

Anh không thích và anh đã tưởng chức thủ lĩnh trại sẽ do Neville hoặc Hermione đảm nhiệm. Họ đã làm rất tốt, thế thì tại sao không? Nhưng vì một lý do nào đó (mà theo Hermione là cái tố chất thần sáng), người ta cứ tìm đến anh. Ban đầu là hỏi xem chăng dây như thế nào? Rồi thì bố trí canh gác ra sao? người này làm gì? người kia làm gì? cho đến những chuyện lớn lao hơn như phải đi đến những đâu tìm nhu yếu phẩm? phải mang theo vũ khí gì? chuẩn bị thế nào? hoặc khi có mâu thuẫn thì tìm đến anh làm trọng tài phân xử.

Dần dần tiếng nói của anh trở nên có trọng lượng và nghiễm nhiên, Harry trở thành người mà tất cả trông chờ vào để ra quyết định cuối cùng cho mọi vấn đề, kể cả những đứa từng bất mãn như Draco và Pansy.

Anh không thích. Anh không hiểu vì sao (thật ra là Harry có thể hiểu nhưng như vậy thì có hơi tự cao quá). Và anh không có sự lựa chọn nào. Những người này cần anh.

**Ngày 21**

Buổi tập bắn có kết quả tốt đẹp. Đạn dược tuy có hạn nhưng không thể tiết kiệm nếu muốn rèn luyện một đội quân. Họ dùng vỏ chai tập bắn, và hóa ra Luna là người khá nhất, vượt cả sự mong đợi của Harry… hay đúng hơn là điều mà không ai thèm ngờ tới. Chính vì thế, cô đã được Harry phát cho một cây súng bắn tỉa và giao trọng trách canh gác nhiều hơn. Draco vẫn ngoan cố không sử dụng súng với lý do đó là thứ đồ Muggle và đặt cược toàn bộ mạng sống vào kỹ năng có được từ thú vui tao nhã của nó: "bắn cung" …Harry không phản đối. Anh cho rằng nó bắn cũng không tệ, với điều kiện… nó đừng hết cung tên sớm quá.

Hermione không phải là xạ thủ bẩm sinh, cô không đạt điểm tối ưu nhưng cũng "đủ để bảo vệ bản thân rồi", theo lời Harry, "đằng nào cũng không cần quá lo vì bồ không bao giờ rời khỏi tầm mắt mình.", anh bổ sung rồi im bặt khi Hermione ném cho anh một cái nhìn hằn học. Cô không thích bị kém ở bất cứ môn gì. Và quan trọng hơn… cô không muốn làm gánh nặng cho anh.

**Ngày 32**

Harry và Draco mất dạng cả buổi sáng trong lúc đi tuần khiến ai cũng lo lắng và Neville đã xém chút nữa đã thành lập đội tìm kiếm. May làm sao, đến quá trưa thì cả hai trở về với mặt mũi bầm dập tả tơi khiến Hermione suýt lên cơn đau tim khi tưởng cả hai bị xác sống tấn công, đến khi hỏi kỹ thì hóa ra…chỉ là vì một chuyện nhỏ xíu xìu xiu mà hai người đánh nhau sứt đầu mẻ trán (Draco thậm chí còn tố Harry quánh tẹt vết sẹo trên mắt nó) giữa lúc tình thế đang rối rắm thế này.

"Nó tham nhũng ngân quỹ nhà băng, Hermione. Là nó có lỗi trước."

"Khoan nói đến chuyện cả thế kỷ trước, chuyện nó đã bị ba nó trừng phạt rồi…thì bồ, Harry Potter, cũng đâu có mất mát gì lớn lao đâu."

"Sao không? Teddy bị hụt mất tiền mua đồ chơi."

Và chỉ chờ có thế, Hermione bước ra khỏi lều, bỏ mặc Harry vật lộn với cái đống bông băng thuốc đỏ bùng nhùng trên người. Cô gái vừa đi vừa lầm bầm "Có ngày tui chết vì bồ. Có ngày tui chết vì bồ." và hoàn toàn không để ý đến anh chàng tóc đen khổ sở đang làu bàu phía sau lưng "Nó gọi bồ là máu bùn."

**Ngày 40**

Harry tìm được một chiếc xe cảnh sát bỏ hoang giữa lộ. Trên xe không còn dấu tích của sự sống nhưng ngược lại, anh trưng thu được một chiếc radio. Biết đâu có thể sửa.

**Ngày 42**

Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Harry cảm thấy biết ơn nhà Dursley đã coi anh như đứa ở đợ. Nhờ họ mà anh biết sửa đồ điện lặt vặt trong nhà, bao gồm cả một chiếc radio.

Anh khởi động. Nó run lên, è è suốt cả năm phút dài một tràng âm thanh vô hồn. Rõ ràng không có ai đang phát sóng, không còn ai.

Harry thở dài.

**Ngày 51**

Gần hai tháng tròn trôi qua và sự giúp đỡ từ chính phủ và những cơ quan liên quan vẫn không bao giờ tới. Điều anh lo lắng nhất, không muốn tin nhất dường như đã thành sự thậ vọng ngày một nhạt dần và Harry biết sẽ chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian trước khi ai đó kết thúc số phận của họ ở cái thế giới ngột ngạt, u tối và tàn nhẫn này.

**Ngày 53**

Anh thấy cô ngồi thu mình trên phiến đá. Màu trăng bạc soi xuống, rọi sáng khuôn mặt xinh đẹp và làm ánh lên những giọt nước mắt thủy tinh của cô. Tay cô lặng lẽ mân mê chiếc nhẫn cưới.

Như hàng chục, hàng trăm lần khác, anh muốn bước đến, muốn ôm chầm lấy cô và nói với cô rằng 'đừng đau lòng, và mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi" nhưng cũng như hàng chục, hàng trăm lần khác anh chọn xoay lưng bước đi. Anh không thể. Harry nhìn xuống bàn tay đang nắm chặt mặt thánh giá ở cổ.

Nếu đến cả bản thân anh còn không thể chấp nhận nỗi đau này, thì làm sao có tư cách huyễn hoặc cô bằng những lời an ủi sáo rỗng.

**Ngày 63**

Anh ngẩng lên trời, nhận ra rằng màu trời chưa bao giờ lại tối đến thế này. Đen kịt và lặng thinh. Trước đây dù có trong những đêm tối nhất thì đèn đường vẫn sáng, cửa sổ vẫn lên màu và đèn pha vẫn rọi, những tia sáng lấp loáng xẻ đôi, cắt dọc màn đêm để mang đến bình minh, mang đến ngày của những hy vọng.

Nhưng còn bây giờ? Sẽ là gì khác biệt nếu khi mở mắt ra vẫn chỉ thấy một màu máu đỏ, và ngửi thấy mùi tanh tưởi, thúi rữa của cái chết? Ngày nào cũng nhuốm tay mình trong máu, mồ hôi và nước mắt. Thời khắc nào cũng thở, nhưng dường như ôxy không lên được tới não. Tất cả mọi hành động trả về thô bạo như nguyên thủy, như bản năng.

Bất giác, anh chợt nhận ra họ không phải đang sống sót. Họ là những kẻ xui xẻo nhất, những kẻ đang dày vò bản thân bằng ảo tưởng sinh tồn. Những kẻ…chờ cái chết đến mang họ đi.

_Xoạt xoạt._

Harry nghe tiếng bước chân phía sau và không cần quay đầu lại, anh cũng có thể nhận ra cô. Hermione bước đến ngồi thụp xuống cạnh anh, mặc trên người chiếc áo sơ mi rộng quá khổ mà cô mượn của anh làm áo ngủ.

"Thằng con yêu dấu của bồ bắt mình kể chuyện giải cứu con bằng mã." Cô cằn nhằn, rúc đầu vào ngực anh.

"Vậy giờ nó ngủ rồi phải không?"

Hermione gật đầu, ngáp một hơi rõ dài, mệt mỏi. Nụ cười nở trên môi anh khi cô gái bắt đầu thiếp đi. Cuộc sống đôi khi cũng chỉ cần thế này. Ai đó chạy loanh quanh, bày trò hiếu động. Ai đó bực dọc la hét rồi kể tội. Và ai đó được cảm nhận hơi ấm từ một ai đó.

Mặt trời cựa quậy, vươn mình chui lên và sơn phết cả bầu trời thành màu vàng rực. Ngày mới đã tới. Nó không ngập hy vọng như những ngày xưa cũ, nhưng ít ra…nó cũng xua tan đi sự u tối của đêm đen.

**Ngày 77**

Họ gặp may mắn. Họ thật sự gặp may mắn. Trong những ngày như thế này, bắt gặp một chiếc xe ngân hàng chở đầy vàng không thể nào sánh được với niềm vui tìm được một chiếc xe quân đội chở đầy quân lương. Và còn tuyệt gì hơn? Chiếc xe đã bị lật. Không ai sống sót. Số lương khô này là của họ.

_Khoan đã._

_Khoan đã._

_Khoan đã._

Có phải anh vừa nói anh mừng vì những sĩ quan tội nghiệp kia đã không sống sót?

Harry nguyền rủa bản thân. Cái thế giới này đã biến anh thành một sinh vật máu lạnh rồi sao?

**Ngày 79**

Harry cười rũ rượi khi Draco bị đè ra làm người mẫu cho lớp cấp cứu cơ bản của Hermione. Biết sao được, nó cũng 'hơi bị ít' kẻ thù mà. Cứ để nó vùng vẫy trong đống bông băng đó thêm vài phút nữa, biết đâu sẽ tốt cho cơ bắp của nó và cũng để xả stress cho mọi người. Có lợi mà ha, sao không làm?

Rồi bất thần anh ngẩng lên, bắt gặp ánh mắt nâu tinh nghịch đó từ bao giờ đã tìm về anh. Harry nháy mắt lại trong khi cô luýnh quýnh xoay đi, má ửng hồng kỳ lạ. Có lẽ là do cô cười nhiều quá…chắc là vậy, anh tự nhủ. Đâu thể là vì…

**Ngày 82**

"Tôi là Harry Potter! Tôi đang ở cùng khoảng mười người sống sót khác tại Birchanger Wood. Chúng tôi có lương thực, chỗ trú, và vũ khí. Nếu bạn nghe được tin này. Nếu bạn, may mắn, là một trong những người còn sống sót thì hãy đến tìm chúng tôi và nhắn cho những người khác cùng biết. Đừng sợ. Bạn không đơn độc. Mong tin của bạn."

Dạo gần đây anh có thói quen rà đài vào mỗi sáng sớm và đều đặn phát đi thông điệp kêu gọi đó hai lần mỗi ngày. Có thể anh đang làm một chuyện dư thừa. Có thể tất cả đã chết hết từ lâu rồi.

"Nhưng biết đâu được, ở một nơi nào đó, một lúc nào đó, có thể sẽ có người nghe được tin nhắn."

Anh cười, siết nhẹ bàn tay của cô gái tóc nâu đang ngồi cạnh. Hy vọng, dù có mong manh đến thế nào, vẫn là thứ họ cần nhất trong những ngày này.

Đâu đó vang vọng ngoài lều là tiếng cằn nhằn của Draco khi nó đi ngang. "Mày thiệt là dư hơi."

**Ngày 94**

"Thề có Merlin! Báo động! Báo động!"

Cả khu trại bị đánh thức dậy bằng tiếng hét của Neville vào lúc sáng sớm. Harry bật dậy, chụp lấy cây súng và bắn ra khỏi lều như một viên đạn.

"Xác sống hả? Ở đâu?" Anh chạy đến bên Neville trong khi những người khác bắt đầu bước ra, tay lăm lăm vũ khí.

Chàng trai tóc vàng lắc đầu. "Kh-không phải xác! Là người sống." Anh chàng lắp bắp chỉ tay về hướng cổng trại cách chừng ba mươi mét. Có hai người đàn ông đang bước tới. Một cao ráo, đeo kính trắng và thậm chí còn có cả áo khoác bác sĩ dù đã bị nhuộm bẩn bởi bụi đường và máu. Người còn lại lùn hơn, mặc một bộ vest đen tơi tả. Cả hai đứng thẳng người và không tỏ vẻ gì là đã bị thương hoặc có vết cắn nào cả.

Harry bước đến gần, không giơ súng lên nhưng vẫn nắm chặt khẩu súng trên tay. Một kiểu thói quen.

"Xin chào!" Anh mở đầu. "Tôi là Harry Potter!"

"Anh là Harry Potter? Người mà chúng tôi nghe trên radio?", người áo trắng nói.

Harry gật đầu. Mừng rỡ và đút khẩu súng vào bao. "Phải! Là tôi. Các bạn nghe được tin nhắn của tôi?" Không hiểu vì sao, trong lòng anh đột nhiên dâng lên một niềm vui khó tả. Sau ngần ấy thời gian, được gặp gỡ những gương mặt mới, mà lại là do thông điệp của mình phát ra khiến Harry vui đến chết được. Còn người sống sót. Vẫn còn người sống sót và anh đã giúp được họ.

"Tôi là Steve Connor. Còn đây là Nathan Barry. Chúng tôi là bác sĩ tâm lý, và bị kẹt trong tòa nhà làm việc của chúng tôi khi chuyện này…tất cả chuyện này xảy ra. Thật tình chúng tôi đã tưởng bản thân là những người sống sót duy nhất cho đến khi nghe được tin nhắn của cậu Potter."

"Kỳ diệu làm sao!" Harry cảm thán và như sực nhớ mình đã bỏ sót những lễ nghi cơ bản. Anh luýnh quýnh mời bọn họ vào trong trại. "Xin lỗi, lâu quá không gặp ai nên bất ngờ tôi cũng không biết phải giao tiếp ra sau." Anh pha trò rồi tất cả cùng cười. Cái cười nhẹ lòng.

Nhanh chóng Harry giới thiệu tất cả mọi người trong trại và họ làm quen với nhau. Hermione tỏ ra hứng thú nhất vì ít ra nghề nghiệp của họ cũng khá gần với cô. Bác sĩ/Lương y với dược sư là một cặp mà. Steve và Nathan cũng cho biết phần lớn những thành phố quanh đây đã thất thủ và trở thành bãi tha ma. Đến họ cũng khó khăn lắm mới tìm đường đến được đây.

"Sự tồn tại của các bạn cho chúng tôi hy vọng. Nhân loại vẫn chưa diệt vong." Steve nói.

"Ồ đừng lo. Những sinh vật không thuộc về mẹ Thiên Nhiên thì dù có tự nhiên sinh ra cũng sẽ tự nhiên mất đi thôi." Luna cười bâng quơ và nhận được cái trợn mắt của hai vị khách.

"Đừng để tâm cô ấy." Hermione phẩy tay, ngượng ngùng rồi lãng qua chuyện khác.

Tối hôm đó, cả trại ăn mừng hai thành viên mới bằng một bữa tiệc. Họ ăn thịt muối với đậu hộp (ngày thường chỉ có đậu là chủ yếu) và cánh đàn ông thậm chí còn chơi sang, khui một chai rượu chôm về trong những lần đi tìm lương thực. Nhưng dĩ nhiên, mỗi người chỉ được một ngụm thôi. Không phải vì tiếc rượu mà là vì không thể để bản thân quá say, theo lời Harry.

Steve có vẻ là một anh chàng dễ mến, có học thức và rất vui tính. Anh làm Hermione cười suốt và trầm trồ với kiến thức y học của mình. Nathan trầm tính hơn, chủ yếu nhường cho Steve cái phần xã giao, thỉnh thoảng anh ta cũng quay sang Harry hỏi thăm tình hình trại, và bằng cách nào mà họ đã sống sót trong ba tháng qua.

Đến cỡ 9 giờ đêm hơn thì tất cả dập lửa, cùng giải tán và trở về lều. Đó không phải là quy định, nhưng ai cũng biết không nên ồn ào khi trời đã sụp tối. Ban đêm là thời điểm thuận lợi cho kẻ săn mồi và chẳng có gì dại hơn bằng chuyện huyên náo theo cái kiểu lạy ông tôi ở bụi này. Harry chỉ Steve và Nathan lều của họ cho đêm nay cũng như thời gian tới. Do cả hai mới nhập nhóm nên anh sẽ để họ nghỉ ngơi rồi mới dần giới thiệu công việc và nhiệm vụ trong nhóm.

Những ngày hôm sau, khi cả hai đã dần quen với trại thì công việc dễ dàng hơn. Họ cũng tham gia vào nhóm thu thập lương thực và đổi phiên canh gác với những người còn lại. Toàn trại chia làm ba vị trí trọng yếu để gác: cổng trại, kho lương bên phải và kho vũ khí bên trái. Mỗi ngày có ba ca, mỗi ca tám tiếng. Phụ nữ được ưu tiên ca sáng.

Ngoài ra Harry có phát cho mỗi người một con dao và một khẩu súng, đặc biệt dặn thêm rằng chỉ trong trường hợp cần thiết mới phải nổ súng và phải thật tiết kiệm đạn. Nathan từ chối, nói rằng anh ta khá tự tin với bộ dao mổ hơn. Còn Steve thì chụp lấy cây súng nhưng lóng ngóng không biết sử dụng, buộc Harry phải hướng dẫn đợt hai.

Do Hermione chỉ là dược sư nên cô không rành lắm về cách chữa bệnh, đặc biệt là chữa những vết thương nặng hoặc giải phẫu. Nathan hứa sẽ chỉ cho cô thực hành với điều kiện tìm được vật giải phẫu. Chẳng thế mà Hermione suýt rú lên khiếp đảm khi Teddy chìa ra trước mặt cô một bọc có năm sáu con cóc còn sống đang nhảy lổm chổm, đè lên nhau.

"Ba nói cho cô mấy con cóc. Cô thích ăn thịt cóc hả?" Nó thè lưỡi, làm cái mặt kinh tởm.

"Harry Potter!" Cô gào lên rồi đi kiếm anh tính sổ. "Tui nói với bồ tui thích ăn thịt cóc hồi nào hả?"

"Cái gì? Ai nói với bồ là mình nói? À…." Anh im bặt, quay sang ném cho thằng nhỏ năm tuổi một cái nhìn uất hận. "Thật tình… bình tĩnh nè, Hermione. Mình đi bắt cóc cho bồ thực hành phẫu thuật với Nathan mà." Harry phân bua.

"Ô…" Cô dịu giọng. "Sao bồ không nói sớm? Thiệt là một ý nghĩ dễ thương, Harry." Cô cười và kiễng chân lên, đặt vào má anh một nụ hôn. "Nhưng lần sau, bồ có thể báo trước cho mình chuẩn bị tâm lý. Chuyện phải thực hành trên động vật là một trong những nguyên nhân khiến mình chọn không làm lương y."

Cô nở một nụ cười gượng với anh rồi chạy lại chỗ Teddy và Nathan. Hermione là một học trò sáng dạ nên cô nhanh chóng nắm được một số bước căn bản của phẫu thuật. Tuy nhiên, đó chỉ là trò trẻ con nếu cô muốn trở nên hữu dụng hơn trong thế giới này.

Những hôm sau đó nữa, Steve và Nathan thậm chí còn chứng minh vai trò của họ trong nhóm khi hai anh liều quay trở lại một tiệm tạp hóa ven thành phố và đem về nhiều nhu yếu phẩm cần thiết. Họ nói trên đường đến đây có băng ngang, và đó là một trong những cửa hàng hiếm hoi không bị hôi của trong những ngày này. Nhưng lúc đó họ không lấy gì được vì còn gấp gáp đi tìm trại, và giờ thì không có lý do gì để không quay lại đó.

Sau vụ việc đó, Harry càng có lý do tin rằng họ đã không cứu lầm người. Steve và Nathan là những thành viên vô giá của nhóm. Thậm chí, Steve còn đề nghị được trực radio nữa.

"Tôi đến được đây là nhờ chiếc radio này. Và giờ tôi muốn dùng nó để cứu những người khác."

Harry đồng ý. Chẳng có lý do gì để phản đối cả.

Và một sáng nọ sau hai tuần từ khi họ nhập nhóm, Steve hớt hải chạy vào thông báo với Harry.

"Có người còn sống. Tôi nhận được tín hiệu từ radio. Họ nói họ là một nhóm năm người hiện đang trú trong nhà thờ Grantchester ở ven quận Cambridge. Họ rất muốn đến đây nhưng người trong nhóm là hai trẻ em và một bà lão. Họ không đủ sức để thoát khỏi bọn xác sống đang bao vây bên ngoài, và cũng không có phương tiện nào để đi được."

"Vậy chúng ta sẽ đi cứu họ." Harry đứng bật dậy, quyết định không cần suy nghĩ.

Nhóm giải cứu nhanh chóng được thành lập. Harry, Draco, Neville và Luna sẽ thực hiện công việc đó. Steve tiếp tục giữ liên lạc qua radio. Nathan và Hermione sẽ giữ trại, chuẩn bị cứu thương nếu cần.

"Sao mình không thể đi với bồ?" Hermione kéo Harry qua một góc khuất trước giờ khởi hành. "Đã có Nathan rồi, sao mình phải ở lại?"

"Bồ biết vì sao mà." Harry thở dài, gãi đầu.

"Làm vú em cho Teddy." Draco choàng cây cung qua vai, càu nhàu bước ngang qua hai người và băng ra ngoài với một điệu bộ bất mãn khi bị dây vào điệp vụ cứu người này. Hermione há hốc, ấp úng hết nhìn thằng đó rồi lại ngẩng lên nhìn Harry với ánh mắt buộc tội 'nó-nói-có-thiệt-hông?' trong khi anh này thì đang nghiến răng, hẹn lòng sẽ cho Draco một phát Avada Kedavra.

"Kh-không…dĩ nhiên là không." Harry chối, mặc dù cái đó cũng là một phần nguyên do. Nhưng quan trọng hơn, chuyện chạm trán Umbridge lần trước khiến anh không yên tâm khi dẫn theo cô. Hermione quá liều, cô sẽ vì anh mà liều mạng sống của mình trong khi với Harry, đó là điều cuối cùng anh muốn cô làm. Harry hít vào một hơi sâu và tìm cớ thuyết phục cô. "Mình cần bồ ở đây. Cần bồ ra quyết định cần thiết khi mình không có ở đây. Những người còn lại, họ trông cậy vào bồ. Mình trông cậy vào bồ, Hermione."

Cô gật đầu, mông lung, nắm lấy tay áo anh, dứ dứ trong vô thức. "Nhưng Cambridge…xa lắm, và…ôi…nguy hiểm, Harry."

"Chỉ có 40 phút đi xe thôi, Hermione. Và nó không phải trong trung tâm Cambridge, là vùng ven." Anh lắc đầu, môi nở một nụ cười nhẹ. Nói anh không lo là nói xạo. Kể từ khi dịch bệnh kéo đến, anh chưa bao giờ, không dám, rời xa cô quá lâu. Đây là lần đầu tiên, và anh cũng căng thẳng không kém. Harry chùi mồ hôi trong lòng bàn tay vào quần, rồi cúp mặt cô, nâng lên. "Mình hứa mình sẽ cẩn thận." Anh toe toét, nhăn răng cười với cô và trong một diễn biến bất ngờ ngoài kịch bản, Harry thấy như bị chôn chân trong lòng đất khi Hermione nhắm mắt, rướn người đặt vào môi anh một nụ hôn phớt, nhanh như sao xẹt khiến anh choáng váng, và khi mở mắt ra thì đã thấy cả thiên hà như đang nổ tung trước mặt. Khó khăn lắm, anh mới định thần lại được và giữ cho giọng không run.

"Tại sao?"

"May mắn." Cô đáp, tông giọng có cao hơn bình thường và hai má bắt đầu ửng lên màu hồng đặc trưng.

Trong giây phút đó, anh thật không biết phải nên phản ứng thế nào, phản ứng làm sao? Cô đã từng nắm tay anh chúc may mắn, hôn (má) anh chúc may mắn, viết thư chúc may mắn, ôm anh chúc may mắn nhưng chưa bao giờ cô hôn môi anh và chúc may mắn. Anh nhìn sâu vào mắt cô, vào đôi mắt nâu ngọt ngào đang đong đầy âu lo và nỗi sợ mất anh. Môi cô mấp máy không thành lời. Nửa muốn cản lại nhưng lý trí lại biết rằng phải để anh đi. Chưa bao giờ anh thấy cô mỏng manh và, thề có Merlin, đáng yêu đến thế này. Cô khiến anh bất động, mất đi năng lực điều khiển lý trí và rồi anh làm cái việc duy nhất mà anh nghĩ là đúng ở thời điểm đó.

Hôn cô.

Anh áp môi anh vào môi cô cho một nụ hôn sâu và dài. Không uốn lưỡi, không khua răng gì cả. Chỉ đơn giản là một nụ hôn. Bất ngờ và yêu thương.

Anh dứt ra bằng tất cả sức mạnh ý chí.

"Tại sao?" Hermione mấp máy.

"May mắn…" Anh dừng lại, nhoẻn miệng cười với cô rồi tiếp. "…gấp đôi."

Rồi anh quay đi. Cảm giác này khác với thứ anh đã tưởng. Vẫn thấy tội lỗi, thấy day dứt, thấy mặc cảm nhưng không đến nỗi tệ như anh đã nghĩ, không đến nỗi phải xấu hổ đến không thể đối diện với Ron và Ginny. Quan trọng hơn, anh lại như tìm được thấy thiên đàng đó ở bờ môi cô. Một thiên đàng mà anh vẫn hằng nhớ về trong thẳm sâu từng sợi ký ức bỏ quên. Một thứ thuốc phiện mà khi đã thử thì không thể quay đầu của năm năm trước. Anh cần cô. Anh cần một định hướng, một cột mốc để nhắc bản thân rằng đâu là nơi quay về, bằng bất cứ giá nào cũng phải quay về. Harry cần Hermione.

**Còn tiếp…**


End file.
